The Weak's End
by Xkashent
Summary: Mind games and manipulation have brought these two together, their constantly clashing wills tearing them apart. Starcrossed and hellbent on destruction, what happens when two people just can't stay away? SasukexSakura
1. Walls

**Author's Note:** I've been considering this for a while now, and I've decided to pull out an old project. A few years back when I bought my beloved Emery CD, I heard a story in the songs. I began to write it with original characters, but stopped half way through and never finished. Well, recently I've been listening to the old CD and saw my favorite couple, their story being quite a bit different to my other characters'. _This is NOT a song fiction, nor a rewrite_, but based on similar concepts as my other work. There will be ten chapters, one lyric-influenced theme to each. At the end of the chapters I will post the lyrics. I hope my readers find pleasure in the direction that I will be taking this couple, which differs greatly from my usual fluff, and stick with me. Thank you all for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, its characters or any of Emery's songs.

**Chapter 1: Walls**

The sun cracked over a dull horizon, the crawling fingers of dawn scarcely touching the solemn face of the city. It illuminated the dark clouds cast over the sky, wind picking up as the breath of the storm that showed no signs of breaking. Frost chilled the still ground, preserving hibernating life beneath. It would be a lovely scene were it held in the confines of a frame, the world seeming monochromatic grey inside and out.

As the sky lightened, though no sun to be seen, the village stirred from within their comfortable homes, creating a soft din that projected a muted hum outside of each household. It was the same routine as any other day for most. Rise, bathe, break fast, and so on. Though there were a few that had risen before the illumination of day, neglecting the weight of fatigue in their bloodshot eyes and prepared for another battle. Each day was a war within itself for the soldiers being trained for protection and destruction. To each their own conflicts were raged: to keep up, remain emotionless and drown out any identity that may prevent them from duty. Strength and ability was all that was needed, and after much struggle, no one continued to resist the inevitable. It was all routine. Konoha shinobi, that was their identity now.

There had been one, so long ago, that had fled this place, following in the footsteps of his kin to abandon the village they had all sworn to protect and serve. At first, the man had been hunted, a fire lit under those who cared. But now the memory was only a shadow, hope for his return extinguished behind files and paperwork, other more pressing matters taking precedence. As for those who had tried to recover the lost man still and went against orders, the little notions they held were pounded out of them until they became numb again.

_Shut down, little warriors_, they told them, _and lock away the pieces that keep you from unity._ Unity? Conformity. It wouldn't matter now, they were all bound to this one place, threaded together to form a single, indestructible mass by blood-streaked strings. They were Konoha. And as on body they seemed to move, to congregate in barren fields to wage battles with each other under the orders of their superiors.

There was one shinobi in particular, a healer, a killer. She moved in perfect sync with her partner, neither landing a blow in their choreographed dance. It had taken the most effort for her to lose her will and hope, but had earned her equality. She scaled the ranks as if they were no challenge once she let go, and now she commanded a few under her both in and off the field. The woman never seemed to lose her cool, her specialties deemed invaluable.

But what no one knew was that she still retained a part of herself. The little girl she had once been remained in hiding in the dark corners of her mind, and was the only thing keeping her humane. Every so often, when the weight of her obligations was too much, the girl would break down, bawling inside her head at the top of her lungs, releasing emotion that the exterior kunoichi only wished she could let escape. The only sign in her physical body that something was amiss was the tick she got in her fingers, fidgeting uncontrollably. Few ever saw it.

Even her sparring partner, the Hokage's successor, failed to notice how her hands twitched as she blocked a complex combination strike as she has done countless times. But it came as a stark surprise when she blanked out on the next motion of their practiced brawl, finding herself slammed into a deep crater in the cold earth.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out in alarm, rushing to the young woman who rose from the ground.

Brushing herself off as if she had just stumbled carelessly into the dirt, the pink-locked kunoichi waved off the male's concern.

"I'm fine," her voice was blank, though not unfriendly, "My mind had yet to sharpen, I didn't partake in my usual third cup of coffee this morning."

The blonde stared at his colleague skeptically, but nodded. Sakura had been acting a little off as of late, this not being the first occasion that she supposedly skipped her daily dose of caffeine. Perhaps she didn't notice her extensive use of that particular excuse, but then she didn't seem to notice a lot of thing. She had been spacing out more, lost in thought she said, but then the male would make note of the way her fingers quivered. She assumed he was so oblivious.

"It's around that time, huh?" the fox interjected softly, starting on a very sensitive topic.

She blinked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto."

"Yes, you do," he held sympathy in his cool blue eyes, the silver sky clearly reflected in them.

"No," Sakura stated firmly, her mouth taking on a hard line, "I don't."

And that was the end of the conversation before it even started. But despite her denial, there wasn't enough concealer in the village to hide the deep violet smudges under the woman's eyes around this time. The time when she had lost her love, her hope and her dreams. The time when Sasuke abandoned them.

Had the people of Konoha learned nothing since his departure? One would think that after the past invasions security would be more dependable, but then what should be expected? The shinobi were most likely out training, the villagers bustling with their everyday tasks and guards grumbling for the clock to advance at a quicker pace so their shifts would end. This place was timeless, really. _How quaint._

It was as simple as taking a leisurely stroll in the park, masking his identity and waltzing through the boarders. They assumed he was a tradesman; the male scoffed to himself. Yes, it was as if he had never left.

Making his way down the market streets, the occasional pedestrian would stop to glance at him, a wrinkle predictably creasing their brow before he was dismissed for other business. He stopped once at a stand to inspect fresh produce, but when the farmer start to stare too long, the dark male crinkled his nose and left, heading for his final destination across town.

Standing outside the threshold to his previous residence, the warrior gazed almost ironically at the yellow tape surrounding the gaits. Everything was left untouched, now overgrown. The weeds had taken over the land, ivy devouring what could once be called homes. The worth of the once prestigious land had now most likely become a refuge for rats and other small wildlife. Perfect, right where he belonged.

Stepping through the tape, the Uchiha ignored the rustling in the tall grass, traveling down the familiar path towards a place he once called home. Little flashes of memory flickered in the back of his mind, but were soon suppressed as he walked on, eyes growing unfocused. He didn't need correct vision to recognize the large, washed out grey house he used to reside in as it rose with a sense of faded dignity, reflecting what was lost to himself.

Pausing once again in the doorway, Sasuke inhaled deeply and even in the outside air, he could smell the must from within. Whimsically, the male wondered if that old, deteriorating odor would come from his interior as well. _No, it would hold the stench of bloodshed. But then, don't these walls hold the same?_

Embracing no reverence for himself or the memories represented in that house, Sasuke strode inside, his shoes leaving prints in the dust. Each step echoed over the hard wood, even though his foot falls were almost silent. Quietly he reexamined each room, paying respects to the familiar surroundings and belongings that never changed. His fingers itched to tear the place apart, smash the happy photos hanging from the walls, shred the paintings his mother had created herself. But he didn't make any move to disturb this place.

Walking into his old room, Sasuke rummaged the creaky drawers for spare sheets, draping them over barren curtain rods to block out the dull silver light trickling through the dirt-caked windows. Once the artificial night was strung, the male collapsed with a cloud of mildew and grime onto his bed, exhausted.

It would be days until he woke again.

If at all possible, the sky appeared to grow darker over the span of four days. The man predicting the weather said that it was just the season, that snow could fall at any time. So when Sakura saw dark forms moving through the trees at the training grounds where she practiced solo, she blamed it on the odd light that barely pierced through the clouds. _It had to be the light…_

Her education told her to investigate the surrounding area, scout for possible intruders and eliminate them, but the faint cry of her instincts told her to stay put. Biting her tongue sharply to suspend a gasp in the back of her throat, Sakura's pulse began to race in her ears. There! Her swift green eyes flicked to the movement on the left. She swore that black eyes glittered back at her, but when her head turned to focus fully on them, there was nothing, not a leaf out of place.

Grinding her teeth out of frustration at herself, Sakura sunk her clipped nails into her calloused palms. She was not doing this again, not after the first incident where she felt that chilling gaze upon her. Tightening her fists, attempting to focus on the piercing of her flesh, the woman forced her thoughts away from her memories of the breakdowns and the way her hands would not stop spasming.

Trembling with the efforts at control, Sakura let off a throaty scream as she launched a kunai into the forest where the eyes had once been, finding no satisfaction when the attached tag ignited and obliterated the unsuspecting tree. It took all of her remaining energy to stabilize her ragged breathing before she attacked invisible victims with full, unbridled force.

Yes, she would drown it all out; smother every last emotion with each kick and thrust of her fist. She would beat it out of herself and things would return to mechanical, mindless normality. She wouldn't let this get to her again, no one was there. He wasn't there!

The shadows in the back of her mind started to take shape to Sakura's eyes, the rage at herself personifying. The faceless enemies blocked her blows, sending few in return, which were dodged easily by the experienced shinobi. The images that she combated drove her further, pushing her past the fine line of sanity as she attacked thin air to any who might have been watching. But when the invented shadow bestowed a face, Sakura's breath hitched, though only for a second. The frigid onyx eyes that glared back at her propelled the kunoichi into a frenzy, all stops pulled as she went in for the kill. Each punch was infused with lethal amounts of chakra, intended to shatter anything it came into contact with. She wanted the face that haunted her gone forever, its reminiscence ground into the soil and buried alive.

A thick shout resonated from the unstable soldier when her fist connected with that unforgettable image, sending it skidding into the distance. Her shock didn't even have the time to register before Sakura was pinned securely to the ground, long needles protruding from her outspread hands, painted with her blood.

The sky was smothered out by the darkness that shrouded her, the one person she never wanted to see again, but secretly dreamed of reuniting with, staring sadistically down at her. Bottle-green eyes wide with terror, Sakura's mind raced. _This can't be happening!_ she shrieked in the back of her psyche, though the only audible sound the passed her pale lips couldn't even be classified as a squeak. The hot blood staining the grass to her sides said otherwise. She couldn't breathe…

Smug gratification filled Sasuke as he watched the woman beneath him hyperventilate. She looked as if her worst nightmare had become a reality as his weapons held her. With her blind fury, it was so simple to slip into her private skirmish and capture her, the dislocated jaw a small price to pay.

"Miss me, Sakura?" he said with a low, smooth voice and casual air.

The trapped girl make an odd gurgling noise as she began to struggle, clenching her teeth against the pain of her flesh tearing away from the needles. Seeing this, Sasuke bent over her, his hands securing her wrists in place as he glared at her.

"Stop," it was an order.

The pink-haired fighter snapped her teeth in his face, her hands still maneuvering for freedom. She recoiled when his hand made contact with her cheek, effectively postponing her thrashing. She looked and responded like an ensnared animal, Sasuke realized, watching as her face drew back into an aggressive snarl, eyes turning hard as glass, the lines around her mouth more apparent.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, knowing exactly what it was. It happened to them all.

She grew up.

"You're the only one who knows of my presence here," the male said, his voice dropping as if the trees had ears.

"Why me?" Sakura didn't skip a beat, cutting to the chase.

Why her indeed.

"I don't feel inclined to divulge that information," he smirked. In actuality, he had no idea.

"Let me go, Sasuke, I want nothing to do with you," she growled low, her composure restored.

"No."

It didn't take long before Sakura had dislodged her hands from the man's grip and needles, forcibly tearing them out, leaving gaping holes through her palms. Holding them limply to her sides, the shinobi make to kick the man in the chest, springing to her feet in one swift motion. Sasuke merely stepped back and out of the way. The significantly shorter female glowered up at him, fire running through her veins.

He thought he knew her so well, knew her abilities and her limits. Ha! The traitor knew nothing of what she could do, a glowing chakra already sealing her hands.

The two stared each other down, analyzing, memorizing. It had been so long…

The kunoichi's hair was kept short as testament to her dedication to her work and lack of vain weakness. She had grown, but not by much, mostly in muscle mass. A few curves marked her as female, but with the intensive training and fighting lifestyle, they weren't abundant. She also seemed to favor the color black.

The criminal before her had sprouted immensely since their last meeting, towering over her by at least a head. His hair was kept longer in the front, but the stubborn colic in the back remained. She could tell just by his stance that the body under various layers of dark clothing was well fit to the life of a warrior, tightly wound and ready to spring at the blink of an eye.

Everything was so familiar, yet so far off from what either remembered.

Sakura knew she needed to capture and turn this man in as soon as humanly possible. Maybe they won't laugh this time when the girl proclaims that she spotted the missing nin. So what was stopping her?

"Leave," she said coldly, her fingers twitching at her sides.

He scoffed, "Why should I?"

"Because I'll kill you if you don't!" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard a mile away. Sakura's blood boiled when the man had the nerve to laugh.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried. And if you speak of seeing me, who's going to believe you? They'll more than likely sedate you like the last time."

Her gasp of horror went unchecked, "I was right! You were here two years ago!" It took but a moment for wrath to fill her, "Do you know how hard it was to accept that I was just imagining things? How long I was in _therapy_?!"

The tremble of a chuckle wasn't even allowed to escape his mouth before she slammed it off his handsome face. He only smirked in response.

"It'll be interesting to see what will happen now. I hear that history tends to repeat itself."

Sakura lunged herself at the cocky man, but to no avail. She met the earth again with an undignified thump as Sasuke disappeared, leaving her alone as fast as he had come back into her life.

When the medic opened her mouth again to let off her aggravation, the last thing she expected was to be greeted by sobs. Anguish flooded her and poured from her stinging eyes, soaking the ground. The girl within her wailed from the inside-out. On the exterior, Sakura choked.

Not knowing what else to do, she beat the damp ground until her blood once again mingled over crystallized grass. How was she supposed to go on now? What was she supposed to do? No one would believe her, even if she did say anything. Sasuke should have just finished her off instead of signing the warrant for her commitment.

The broken girl remained crouched in the field, her sobs growing silent as her pride kicked in. Looking through blurry, tear-encrusted eyes, Sakura gazed at the newly formed scars in her palms. Surly the marks would fade over time, right? But the fact that the chakra she handled regularly left burns. No, they wouldn't heal. These were Sasuke's marks, and just as every other one, they remained permanent. The pain was his calling card.

Sakura peered up into the sky, a simple, pure wisp of white landing in her lashes. Just for a moment, the girl ignored the rules of shinobi and allowed the snowflake fill her with the sense of innocent happiness. The feeling was fleeting.

She stood outside the Uchiha estates, not knowing that the male she was seeking had been in her exact location. Small, white teeth worried her lower lip as she thought on her journey. She had searched the entire village before coming here thinking he wasn't in such an evident place. Apparently she overanalyzed the situation.

Stepping through the old plastic barriers, Sakura made her way through the overgrown, beaten path. She hadn't really been back this way before now, having inadequate social standing and no other reason to visit. Looking at each house she observed how long it had been since there were residents. Some windows had been broken, there was outside damage on almost every building, be it paint chipped or parts missing. She swallowed a bought of pity as she noticed the faded bloodstains marring exposed wood. She knew of the Uchiha massacre, but never saw its outcome. And this was so minimal…

Blinking, Sakura was struck out of her musings when she saw the dull flicker of light behind the curtains of a house not too far. _Sasuke_.

He was so obvious when he tried to be elusive. Banishing any soft emotional lapses that had slipped by her better judgment, Sakura hardened herself, eyes narrowing just slightly. This man was a traitor, a convict. _A smug bastard that refused to make life in any way pleasant._ Setting her shoulders back, the determined woman stomped her way to the old, rundown house and hammered her fist against the door.

The soft light that illuminated a few rooms away from the door didn't move and the pink-haired nin couldn't hear any sounds of life behind the threshold. Sakura knocked again, calling out loudly to the male.

"Sasuke, I know you're in this house. Come out her!"

"Can I help you?" Sasuke's flat tone came from behind the young woman, sounding fairly annoyed.

The unsuspected response made Sakura jump a foot out of her skin, leaving an arrogant smirk on the man's pursed mouth. Sakura fumed.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she gave him a firm shove, making his lips curl more at the corners, taking too much pleasure in her discomfort. "You're supposed to be in the house so I can confront you and rant your ear off."

Sasuke blinked. He considered avoiding sneaking up on Sakura again only to prevent her thoughtless rambling; something in alarming her must have short-circuited the girl…

"I'm here, rant away," his countenance went blank again, black eyes turning void as if the hint of sensation had never occurred.

"Well," she started, her mouth opening before shutting again. Gaping once more, her eyes cast downward and to the right. Where could she begin? Sakura hadn't actually planned what she wanted to say when she knocked. Her mind became vacant.

"Why did you come back? Now, two years ago?" she knew she sounded very small which was far from her intention. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her coat subconsciously.

"I told you, I don't feel it's necessary to provide that information," Sasuke deadpanned. "Try again."

The growing anger started to etch itself in Sakura's face, but beyond grinding her teeth, she remained complacent.

Compressing her fists around the coat's edge, the simmering girl shot a hot gaze at the stubborn male, attempting to remain calm, "What else am I supposed to say, Uchiha? You've been screwing with me for years apparently. I've been through Hell and back on numerous occasions because I held onto you, and you're oblivious to it all the majority of the time," the pitch of her voice slowly inclined with suppressed feelings and Sakura hated herself for it.

"What's that supposed to mean to me?" Sasuke watched the green-eyed medic's face drop, any straws she had been grasping lost. "Listen, little girl," there was almost the notion to keep his manner away from being demeaning. Almost. "Keep to what you know, the scant amounts of training, the separation between self and whole. You don't need to see beyond your pretty little nose to survive here. Know the line and your place."

"Why you son of a- " the door of the house was slammed in her kunoichi's face.

From inside, Sasuke listened to the raving behind the walls. Sighing to himself, he rubbed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, attempting to block out empty threats from the girl. What business did she have to even care that he was back? She should hate him, and he assumed she did from this afternoon's events, but now the male had his doubts. But so what if she let him get to her, what's changed from years ago? Nothing but her damnable determination and the degree of anger she released on him.

That in mind, Sasuke slid the deadbolt in place, not wanting to deal with Sakura further. This action in turn urged a rare curiosity in the stoic man and he couldn't help but gaze through the peephole, hoping that silence was a cue that the obnoxious woman had given up and retreated.

Growling with irritation, Sasuke noted her presence still on his property, seating on the front step, curled over her knees as the snow drifted down around her. The girl's back was to him, head down in the nest of her arms, but he knew her expression as well now as if she were looking him in the face. She was confused, irate, but most of all depressed.

He knew exactly what he did to her, and part of him did it on purpose. The destructive nature that was genetically enhanced by blood fed on her distress, finding ecstasy in it. Maybe it was because she was so easy to read, to control and manipulate as he desired. Or perhaps he just wanted the one relatively decent thing hovering around him to disappear so that he could feel no remorse in losing his humanity. Too bad he hadn't eliminated her entirely. Yet.

But he had been close not so long ago, when he showed up out of whim the first time and toyed with her mind. He would never forget the frantic rant she went around spilling to anyone that would listen, which eventually lead her to higher authorities. When Sakura told them that she had encountered the notorious Uchiha prodigy, they had rolled in hysterics, saying the girl was delusional. After her persistence of the tale, they grew concerned for the girl's mental and emotional health, sending her to the best shrinks. The therapists went to extreme measures to convince her otherwise of her supposed imaginings, some of the treatments by far unnecessary, bordering on abusive. Sasuke would never forget her howling into the night.

How much further would he have to push until she finally snapped? How long until there were no lingering traces of her former self? It had to be done, she couldn't continue to loiter with him when he stood over those he was assigned to kill and gaze at him with those sad, sparkling eyes. He had to overpower the memories of her laughter and those tiny things she did that she wasn't even aware of. The little things that caught his breath in his chest and made him forget who he was.

She was the one person that saw him, looked right through and read him like a book. It couldn't go on. _Why am I here..?_

Wasn't this the same confrontation from two years ago? Weren't these the same feelings, the same questions? _I guess history really does repeat itself_.

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he listened silently as the remaining winter birds sang softly, muted by the door he leaned against. Eyes focusing beyond the blur of sleep, he peered absently at the streaks in the filth on the floor where he sat, where he had been. Ever since he shut the door on Sakura, the cold male hadn't moved, lost in endless thoughts and recollections.

With the girl in mind, curiosity once again struck. There was no way she could still be around, it was hours into the night when sleep fitfully stole him. Rising slowly, Sasuke supported his stiff weight on the door, pressing his face almost lazily to the wooden slab. It took extensive will power not the gawk at the small kunoichi as she lay still on his step, a light layer of snow blanketing her. She had been there all night.

Opening the door, Sasuke barely held his temper in check, "Get in here, you stupid girl," he growled gruffly at the female.

When she made no move to even respond, he snapped, "Sakura!"

Nothing, not even a twitch.

Panic struck the male without warning or prevention, and Sasuke found himself lifting his ex-teammate and carrying her into the slightly warmer house. Setting her on a dust-coated couch, he checked her pulse. It was faint but present.

Sasuke took a moment to stand back and glare down at Sakura's small frame curled up on his furniture. He was tempted to shake her until her pitite neck snapped or she woke up, whichever came first. He settled for draping a blanket around her, not intending the tucking motions to be a tender gesture.

There was a long period where all Sasuke could do was stand there, cursing the rose-haired woman who just wouldn't let him alone. Once he ran out of things to scold her foolishness for, he came to the ever present question that was as persistent as Sakura. _What now?_

The soldier and medic made a low sound in the back of her throat, twisting deep into the warm cocoon that surrounded her. The impression of comfort spread like a salve to invisible wounds, bringing security within its protective folds. Sakura buried herself up over her ears in the blanket. In the endless space of her consciousness she was being held in the possessive arms of the man she longed for the most. He whispered sweet incoherent syllables in her ear, balmy breath sending tingling sensations down her spine, her toes curling. It was a bittersweet tease, one that lingered always in the depths of Sakura's mind, even during waking hours, a reminder of what she'll never have.

And as every morning starts, her love is torn from her grasp ruthlessly by the rays of the sun, and the ache sets in its permanent residence in her chest. Groggily, Sakura's eye flutter open and for a moment she doesn't know where she is. Fear began to overcome her as the confusion of her location didn't dwindle. Clutching the blanket to her torso, the disoriented woman's eyes darted over the old, spacious room.

"Get out," a hard, unyielding voice hissed from behind her, and to Sakura's astonishment, the man of her nightmares and fantasies was sneering at her from behind the couch.

"Sa…suke?" the reminiscences of the day past have yet to set in.

"You're alive and awake, now remove yourself from my house," he said again with a piercing tongue almost dripping acid. When the woman remained in place, the towering male grasped her elbow roughly, dragging Sakura to her feet. "You are the most dense, idiotic person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, Haruno. What could possibly incline you to remain on my property after our frequent horrendous encounters; why do you stay?"

Sakura whimpered as he thrust her against the front door, pinning her by the shoulders, his normally black-as-sin eyes bleeding scarlet. Not knowing how to respond, all of her training in self-defense fleeing in the very moment she needed it, the only thing the kunoichi could whisper was, "I don't know…"

"You have to!" Sasuke roared, his grip on her toned shoulders tightening. He gave her one good shake. "Give me a single reason why I shouldn't just make you another smear on these god-forsaken floors?"

Tears began to form in the woman's eyes, the weeping she could not control, the source being the young girl inside her. The only response she could muster now was to crush her mouth to the demanding male's, a desperate move from a woman with nothing to lose or gain. She kissed him fiercely, on the brink yet again of losing herself and all she knew.

A wave of uncertainty struck Sasuke as he forced his tongue into her pleading mouth, sweeping it before shoving himself away in disgust of himself. He couldn't let her infect herself like this.

Covering his mouth with the back of a clenched fist, the hollowness of his crimson eyes swirling, Sasuke couldn't look at the bruised woman before him. Despising himself and Sakura alike, he whispered low and deadly, the hand at his side balling.

"Go. The next time our paths cross, your life will be mine."

The slamming of his door resonated throughout the house and echoed in the crevices of his tortured mind. Sasuke silently prayed they would never meet again, he didn't hold enough self-restraint to keep her intact.

This place, this cage he locked himself within, it was where he belonged. The outside world was in grave danger were he ever to escape again. The blood-soaked walls were everything to him.

**Emery – Walls**

_Are you listening?  
We write a thousand pages, they're torn and on the floor  
Headlights hammer the windows, we're locked behind these doors  
And we are never leaving, this place is part of us  
And all these scenes repeating are cold to the touch_

My hands seem to deceive me  
When I'm nervous or when I'm healthy  
The scenery's all drawn...

They hang here from the walls dear,   
Painting pictures, bleeding colors,  
blanket the windows...

Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe.  
Your eyes see right through me.

These fights with your arms left beside.  
One thing and one more says goodnight.  
You've got the map come get to me.  
These knuckles break before they bleed. 

Tear out these veins that own my heart.  
This skin that wears your lasting marks.  
I've built these walls come get to me, come get to me.

Is this your lesson, a slight discretion,   
The lines that keep you, the lines that sweep you.  
Lock the doors from the inside...

Your face is so contagious, it wears announcements,  
It leaves me breathless, I won't forget this. I won't forget.

Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe.  
Your eyes see right through me.

Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Have their say.

There's no conversation, words without remorse  
And this television drowns the only source  
Wake from these dreams of you in my arms  
To the staircase where you hold my heart  
This place, these walls mean everything to me.


	2. The Ponytail Parades

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again to all those who have read and reviewed, it really means a lot. I've said this to a few of you, but this story is pretty dark and most likely won't change. Sure, there will be some better moments, but still. It's also on the graphic side in more than one way, thus the M rating. Just a warning, I don't want to scare anyone off. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or Emery's lyrics. The only profit I make is the natural euphoria from writing and hearing back from my readers.

**Chapter 2: The Ponytail Parades**

_The city always looks so pretty when it snows_, but as soon as the words were conceived, the wind picked up, sending a chill through the woman perched on the tiled rooftop. Biting her tongue mentally, she tucked her head into the black fur lining of her coat, eyes closing against the breeze that carried drifts of flurries. Once the wave had past, the medic lifted her frosted lashes to gaze over the buildings once more. The waxing gibbous moon peeked out from behind the clouds every so often, illuminating the snow that covered the land, making it shimmer into the night. It was these instances that Sakura waited for, so if only for a moment she could forget. Forget the past few days; forget _him_.

But that was unrealistic, wasn't it? He wasn't going anywhere, at least in her mind. The scant, trying times they spent together kept playing over and over, a broken record of the struggles between them. She wanted nothing more than to smash the damn thing!

Three days it had been since he embraced and rejected her. Three days, seventy-two-plus hours since she closed her eyes without seeing his enraged features, felt his rough hands and…

Sakura shook her head violently. She needed sleep. Didn't they make pills for this sort of thing? She snorted at herself; she was one of the top medics in the area, she should know. But it was inevitable that he would come to her again while lost in the dreamscape and there she wouldn't be able to prevent invasion, her lucidity low.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura fell back against her roof, leather-gloved hands behind her head, not minding as the cold seeped into her back. She didn't have to question herself at this point. After too much debating the troubled woman figured she didn't know the answers, not one.

_Should I turn him in? (I don't know.)_

_Could I capture him? (I don't know.)_

_What if we met again? (I don't know.)_

…_Would death really be so bad? (…)_

It went on, but everything came back to the Uchiha, whom she never really wanted to face. He would kill her, so he said in more or less words, but with the way things were going, it seemed to be an easy out.

_What am I thinking?!_

Sitting up sharply, Sakura gave a swift box to her right ear, shaking her head to clear the thought. Nothing, at any time, would make her wish for her own demise. She would rather go down fighting in her line of duty than take the coward's way. Sasuke could strut threats all he wanted, the arrogant male couldn't take her out if he tried.

Her fists clenching at her sides, the kunoichi disregarded the stinging in her palms, taking the mostly-healed scars as motivation to return the favor. This wasn't the end nor their last meeting. She would hunt Sasuke down and let him encounter the full force of her wrath. A smirk smeared across Sakura's lips in an all too familiar fashion as she sprung from the roof and onto her balcony. The slow traces of adrenaline began to pump as she rummaged through her equipment, preparing herself for war.

On the other side of the village, the soon to be massacred male was held in the relentless clutches of sleep, gripping the sheets around him tightly as the dreams took over once again. Every night it was the same thing, those he cared for being slaughtered. But it was never his notorious brother holding a katana to their throats, but himself. He took their lives and bathed in their entrails, cackling with delight. And all Sasuke could really do was watch from the terrified eyes of his former self.

The scenes replayed countless times, each the same situation, different victim. When he did finally thrust himself awake, usually by the thumping of his thrashing head against the wall, all he could see was red. It was one of the colors of his clan, one he despised the most.

Looking down at his hands, the excruciating screams resonating through his body as he shook, Sasuke cursed himself as he recalled a new face added to the masses in his dreams. _Sakura_. It disgusted him how any time she would be present, he took the utmost enjoyment in her termination. He could still feel the warmth of her in his hands.

Setting his face in crooked appendages, Sasuke rubbed at his eyes before glancing at the ancient clock on his nightstand. It was only just past three in the morning. Groaning, the male plopped back into the freshly washed sheets, his eyes sliding in and out of focus at the ceiling.

_The next time our paths cross, your life will be mine_, his own words haunted him.

So how would it be done, short and quick or long and drawn out as in his dreams? Will her blood taste just as sweet? Sasuke made a sound of bitter revulsion at himself.

Placing a hand over his face, he allowed a brief glimpse of the last moment they shared, when nothing really mattered and both were too desperate to care. The way the kunoichi's mouth had clung to his, how he could have devoured her whole had things been different. The dark male's brow creased. What could possibly change to make the circumstances right for him to have her like that? If he had never fled? If he made himself into a better man and been the savior she always wanted? _Nothing, so why even consider it._

If they ever met again, he would stay true to his word and more than likely shred her to pieces. _Monster_.

Forcing his mind into vacancy, Sasuke let any remaining feelings on the subject slip away, welcoming the lifelessness of sleep. Caught between the waking world and margins of consciousness, the male's usually keen senses were dulled, allowing him to miss the subtle sounds of a nearby window scrape open.

It took little effort for the overly fatigued and mildly delusional woman to slip into her rival's home. She masked her footfalls easily with light steps, tiptoeing along the edges of the hallway where the wood was less worn and squeaky. Her emerald eyes wide, pupils dilated, Sakura gazed into the room that the male resided in, appearing to have no trouble with sleep. _Lucky bastard_.

Leering at her crafty plan, the pink-haired ninja took half a pace back, digging into the holster on her thigh and retrieving transparent strings, disentangling them with her teeth. With one swift moment, Sakura leapt into the room, bracing herself on a dresser top before springing to the side, leaving slack in the thread in her wake. Silently she crisscrossed over Sasuke's moderately sized bed, slowly allowing her chakra to fill the tiny ropes that draped over him. When they were at full capacity a moment later, Sakura tugged the lines taunt, trapping the man securely in place.

Sasuke's lids slip open lazily, looking straight at the woman hovering over him, ignoring the binds as if they were constructed of little substance.

"Don't you know that it's rude to break into someone's home and wake them?" his voice was clipped and emphatic.

"Oh, _so sorry_," she said with a deceptively sugar-sweet voice before giving her threads a good yank.

The string tightened around Sasuke, biting into the male's flesh, but he made no response outside of his mouth flattening just slightly. His eyes narrowed at the woman before him, watching in stiff stillness as she crawled up over his ensnared form.

Her knees on either side of his hips, Sakura knelt over the man, a slow, cat-like grin revealing small, pointed teeth. The menacing expression she shot him told of her devious plans, measures she would take a great deal of pleasure in carrying out.

"Sasuke-_kun_," she practically purred as she leaned close to his face, her hot breath brushing his cheek, "I do recall that at our last meeting, you dealt me a certain…threat." The shimmering in her eyes held some foreboding. "Now what was it..?"

"That I would take your life," for such strong words the male spoke them like everyday conversation.

"That's right," Sakura chirped a little too cheerfully.

The trapped nin noticed that the kunoichi's right hand was sliding slowly down her sleek thigh, only to disappear into the small pouch attached to it. Biting the inside of his cheek, the male's jaw tightened at the familiar sight of needles glistening in the almost nonexistent light protruding from a crack in the window. Knowing nothing good could come out this situation, his mind started to calculate, blocking out the taunting words from the woman above.

Sakura locked gazes with the collected man between her legs, her mouth setting in a frown as she took note of the absence in his face. With an aggressive growl, she dropped the syrupy act and jabbed the points of two needles under Sasuke's chin, pressing them until she spotted the glitter of his blood.

"You'll do well to pay attention," she barked, dragging the tips of the cold metal down her captive's throat, leaving small, dark smears on his pale skin.

"Hn," he smirked with a hint of amusement, successfully setting the girl off canter.

_Is he enjoying this?_ Sakura thought with a hint of distress. If the Uchiha kept that look, it could very well mean that the tables were about to turn. _No. He is not messing with me again!_

The slap that she delivered to his cheek echoed throughout the house.

"Wipe that dirty little smile off your face," she spat between clamped teeth.

The fact that she retaliated so quickly for nothing deceived her nerves. She was afraid to lose domination. Sasuke's sneer widened as he went unaffected by her strike.

"Sakura," the male mimicked her slow, confidant purr, rolling her name off this tongue.

"Shut up! Don't you dare say my name!" the girl started to screech, slapping his other cheek, which in turn began the Uchiha's maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny? Shut up! _SHUT UP!!_" the blows started falling like hail over the man's body, the female growing more frantic, desperate to keep jurisdiction although she knew she was failing miserably.

But the laughter just amplified and in return Sakura screamed her curses as she attempted to muffle her hostage, the raging wailing drowning out evidence of his superiority.

In an instant there was silence. With the holding of breath, the remnants of past sounds bounced off hollow walls, leaving a distinct ringing in both sets of ears. Cautiously, Sakura swallowed, the movement shifting the blade pressed to her vulnerable throat from behind. Stifling a gasp as the sharp metal pierced her skin, Sakura became ridged as she felt the hot velvet of Sasuke's tongue sliding almost abrasively to catch her blood.

"Why did you come?" his gravelly voice reverberated through her as the kunai was dragged down the female's torso.

"I don't feel it's necessary to-" her mocking of pervious works were cut short as his teeth dug into the preformed slice in her neck.

"Why did you come?" the dangerous male behind her whispered slowly against her skin.

"Why prolong the unavoidable?" she shot back, trying to hold some pride in the face of her fear.

She didn't know how he had escaped her chakra-infused strings, it had happened before she could draw a breath. How was it this man always had the upper hand on her? He had been deceiving her the entire time, allowing her the irrational concept that she could best him. _It's all just a game_…

"You came to die?" she couldn't have lost her mind that quickly.

"I sought you out instead of cowering in anticipation for you. I could have waited forever, my guard up, but the moment it fell I know you would be staring me in the face. If it was bound to happen this way, _I_ wanted to make the decision as to when, not you. I won't let you hold me in the palm of your hand."

A soft chuckle could be heard from the male as his weapon was drawn between her breasts, the fabric of her clothing separating just slightly.

"I have always held you, Sakura. There hasn't been a time when you didn't belong to me."

The pink-haired warrior snorted with indignity, "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha."

"Oh?" she could hear the simper in his tone, "If my memory serves me correctly, you would have done anything for me before. You said so yourself I don't know how many times. If I told you to jump, you'd ask how high. Face it, Sakura, I own you, and always will."

"How dare you!" the kunoichi hissed, twisting in the male's vice-like grasp as she targeted his face with the hardest part of her body, not even registering the deep slice in her ribs from his blade.

The soldier's elbow landed its mark successfully, but in turn was flipped belly-down onto the bed, her hands pinned to the small of her back.

Sasuke scowled, rolling his tongue before spitting the bloody molar from his mouth. Glaring down at the woman, his hands slid over hers, thumbs pressing into the fresh scars in her palms.

"You can't overcome or escape me, Sakura," his frigid voice held barely restrained anger. "No matter how much you resist, I won't go away. You wanted to be mine so long ago. Well fine, I accept."

"How could you take a childish dream and turn it into this, you twisted bastard? I wanted you when you were untainted by the evil that you left us for!"

The crooked smile that slowly glided across Sasuke's face lengthened a tense pause, "I've always been this way, you were just too naive to ever notice."

"Rot in Hell," the girl spat back, trying to wring herself from the traitor's grip.

"Only if you'll be by my side," came the sinfully husky whisper against her ear. Sakura had to fight back a shiver.

"Not after everything you've done. Had the offer stood when we were young, I would have followed you anywhere, waited for you as long as you would just be with me. But now, I want nothing to do with you," Sakura had to keep her voice harsh restraining the little girl within from holding on.

"Your actions certainly contradict your words," Sakura didn't need to ask what he was speaking of.

"I wasn't of sound mind then."

Rolling the woman over, trapping her beneath his toned body, the dark male's onyx eyes stared into her own, his ebony hair dangling around her face, "Weren't you?"

Self control slipping, Sakura's mouth went dry, "Don't try to change me back into what I used to be, Sasuke. I don't want to be her anymore. I won't be a slave to you."

Pressing his thumbs into her small hands again, "She never left you. And until she does, until the numbness finally consumes you, no one but me will claim you. No one will hold you because those aren't my arms. No one will protect you because I'm the only thing that's a threat. I'll tear you apart before I even lift a finger. None of that will change, and neither will we."

There was a slight hitch, the tiniest quake that gave him away. He didn't want any of that to be the slightest bit different. The two were on opposite sides of every spectrum, and if they came together for any reason, they would destroy themselves and all else involved. But Sasuke like it that way.

The masochists were silent, each lost in the other's mind. Breathing became audible, each a whisper of what shouldn't be. Sakura's hands quivered.

"Why me?" Sakura murmured. If this was the game, he could have had anyone, played with their fate instead of hers.

"I warned you, did I not, that I would take your life if we met again? You brought this upon yourself," the words that went unsaid spoke the loudest. _I wanted you_.

"I won't belong to you, Uchiha," Sakura's eyes narrowed as she disregarded the pleas for comfort inside her head. She wasn't that girl.

"Hn," his lip curled, almost sarcastically, "Too bad."

There had been another scuffle before Sakura was able to flea the run down Uchiha compound again. After the words were spoken and the battles drawn, Sakura came out with nothing. She had sought the male out to prove a point, to show that he couldn't keep her under his thumb. But why was it that she always had to be wrong when it came to Sasuke?

Now as she sat staring at her hands, all the medic could do was reminisce on the past events that had occurred almost a week ago, neglecting Naruto for the umpteenth time that day. A light shove to her shoulder was the only thing that managed to snap her back to reality.

"Oi, Sakura, now I've just about had enough of this. What's the matter with you?" the impatient blonde beside her sulked, arms crossing. When the pink-haired shinobi hesitated, he gave her a pointed look, "I'm waiting."

"He's back," was all the girl could mutter, eyes cast downward.

Naruto blinked before his brow ruffled, "You're sure, because the last time you said that-"

"I was right then, too," her temper rose swiftly to the occasion, bellowing at the unsuspecting male.

Naruto ducked and covered.

A misery that the fox hadn't seen in years came over Sakura's expression as she sobered, the same appearance she had adopted when the fugitive in question left the first time. _I know I didn't really believe it two years ago, but now how could I doubt her?_

Naruto placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, fingers rubbing in a circular motion, "What happened?"

Sakura shook her head, hands curling over one another on the tabletop of the restaurant they were dining at for lunch. How could she tell him of the clashes they had together? Of those heated moments where hate drove them to rip each other apart, but now that all-powerful emotion became muddled. Was hate all there was to it?

"Sakura, you have to talk to me," the guy beside her urged, trying to be sensitive for her, but with his edgy nature, it wasn't easy.

Shaking her head, the medic gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry man, I just don't know where to start. There's so much, all in these minute, condensed moments that it has all become a blur."

"So you've seen Teme more than once?" why hadn't she told him sooner?

The girl nodded, her petite frame shrinking a little into the wooden seat.

"Well," Naruto sighted, settling in his chair, "Start where most people do, at the beginning."

It took a good hour and a half of Sakura's nonstop recapping of the run-ins with Sasuke, and all the while the two were unaware that they were being watched from the nearby shadows, familiar ebony eyes gleaming under a false persona. He had been following the pair since their training this morning, watching how they interacted and keeping a sharp eye on what was now his. Sasuke had to fight the impulse to thrash Naruto when his hand slipped during a routine spar and made inappropriate contact with Sakura, who didn't even seem to notice.

The girl was right, she had changed. She didn't throw a fit over small incidents anymore, remained cool and collected. Except around him.

That fact filled the dark male with something akin to vain confidence. But such things were a double-edged sword, for where he could get an emotional stir from her, Sasuke observed that others would receive a tenderness, a smile that could never be directed at him again.

In a brief lapse of character, Sasuke felt something that paralleled regret. He wondered, if only for a moment, that if he were softer towards the woman, would the sound and fury that she reserved for him ease? Would she in turn become gentle again and perhaps share her joy with the one who deserved it the least? Derailing the train of thought, the man scoffed at himself. _Not likely._

It was funny though, he couldn't help recalling how things used to be, that he would have been welcome to that table instead of brooding at the bar. The loudmouthed, blonde shinobi would have dragged him into a seat at one time and jabbered his ear off while the bubbly, pink girl beamed in adoration. A small smirk creased a faint line in Sasuke's cheek. The irony of it all was that every time it happened, he used to want to get away to mope in the corner. Fate always did have a twisted sense of humor.

Sakura jumped as she heard a bush rustle close by and without hesitation thrust one of the needles she carried through the shrub.

It didn't even faze her when she heard the deep voice from behind, "Growing a little hasty, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Hatake?" the woman was in no mood to deal with anyone at this point, all she wanted was her warm bed.

"Is that any way to address your former sensei?" there was a touch of joking behind that black mask.

"You never made a big deal out of it any other time. Now I'm going to repeat myself just once. What do you want?" there was no room for argument.

Kakashi's single visible eye lost its crinkle, taking on a coolness usually reserved for serious business, "I've been sent to escort you to the Hokage." At the question written on Sakura's face, he continued, "She caught word that you have been seeing Sasuke again and would like to speak with you."

_Oh God_. Sakura's eyes widened as she backed up, head slowly swiveling from side to side. This wasn't happening again.

"Who told her?" there were several people in that diner, but the shinobi had assumed none would eavesdrop on a private conversation. Then again, she had been so distraught in the retelling of events that she was probably too careless. Naruto would have never betrayed her…

"I cannot repeat that information," the masked man replied calmly as he stepped closer to his charge. "Now please come with me, Sakura, there's nothing to be afraid of."

As he reached his hand towards her elbow, the pink-locked woman snatched it away. It was as if she were reliving a premonition, the horrible memories she wished were only dreams.

Kakashi gave her a stern look, "Don't make this hard on yourself. I will bring you to Tsunade one way or another."

Not pausing for a moment to reply, Sakura vanished into the night with a lightening-fast jutsu. The silver-haired man was close behind, predicting that the girl would bolt. Where one of the nin appeared, the other would follow, Kakashi having a keen memory for the girl's haunts and sanctuaries.

Arriving by the old training bridge, the older man scanned quickly for his former student, feeling the ruminants of her chakra trail, but she had gone already. Taking pause, Kakashi sliced his exposed thumb, summoning the pack of dogs under his command. The smallest, a pug with an extensive vocabulary and deadpan voice approached.

"Haruno Sakura, she is wanted by the Hokage immediately. Find her."

"No problem," the mutt grunted before the canines were off in a split second.

It took but minutes for Kakashi to hear the distinct howls of the dogs in the not so far distance. He zapped on location.

There was Sakura, deep in the heart of the forest bordering Konoha, one of his scouts attached to every possible limb. She screeched at her captors, struggling to flee, but was held secure as her ex-instructor sauntered forward.

"This would have been so much less trouble if you had just come with me," the male shook his head and sighed.

"I won't go!" the girl cried, still squirming. "You don't know what she'll do to me!"

"Oh, but I do, Sakura. I do."

The female soldier stood stiffly in front of her commander and chief's desk, hands bound tightly behind her back. The woman's green eyes were flat as she stared unfocused straight ahead.

"I hear that you have encountered an S-class criminal as of late, Sakura," the powerful lady behind the table started slowly, knowing the touchy subject matter but also restraining her own resentment at the fact that the kunoichi had to be arrested in order to be present.

The woman under interrogation remained soundless and vacant.

"Are you going to confirm what you were readily discussing to your comrade or just examine the new paint job?"

"I have, Godaime."

Tsunade's jaw tightened somewhat, "And it had become frequent, correct?" At Sakura's nod, she went on, "Why have you not reported the Uchiha's presence before now?"

The shinobi blinked, "Would you have believed me?"

The quick temper of the Hokage slipped, "No, I wouldn't and I'm not sure I do now with your recent history, but it is still your obligation to report fugitives when sighted."

Sakura rose out of the cold front she had been putting up, her irritability meeting that of her superior's, "Only to be shoved back into shock-therapy, hell no!"

Tsunade shot out of her chair, hands flat on the desk's surface, "Watch your tongue and don't forget your place, young lady, or you'll be suffering much worse consequences than a few volts."

Sakura's now distinctly intense eyes narrowed on the blonde woman in front of her, mouth pursing into a firm line.

"Now you listen to me, Haruno, I don't want another traitor on my hands, and if I find out that you are coercing with the enemy, I _will_ make an example out of you. Right now you are standing on very thin ice."

"Do you think that I would join Sasuke if I had the chance?"

"Telling by your past behavior, I'm not sure what you would do, Sakura, but I have my doubts that you would turn that man in. After the way you practically lost your mind over him."

"No, Tsunade-sama, the only reason I almost lost my mind was because of what the 'psychiatrists' that _you_ sent me to did to me. I know what I saw and I was _right_!" Sakura's voice cracked as it began to rise in pitch and volume as her words went on, eyes expanding, flanking on frantic, "Sasuke was here! He was watching me the entire time, watched what you had them do to me!"

As the kunoichi stepped closer, bantering as she had once before, the Hokage's alarm went up as well as her blood pressure. Soon the girl was shrieking at her, blaming her for the only treatments that could strike some sense into that thick skull.

"I said watch you tongue!" the elder woman snapped, shoving her apprentice roughly out of her face, effectively causing the girl to stumble back onto the floor, the unchecked weight bruising her hip and shoulder.

Skirting the desk, the chief female went to stand over the other, knuckles turning white on her hips, "I'm tempted to let the shrinks take you back after that outburst. And here I thought you had improved so well. Suppose appearances are deceiving." Wrinkling her nose, Tsunade scowled at the pink-locked soldier at her feet as she attempted to stand. Not wanting to have to deal with another eruption, she placed a sandaled foot on Sakura's pre-bashed shoulder and forced her back down, calling for security.

"Gentlemen," she said with an air of restrained irritation, "please accompany Miss Haruno to a holding chamber; I want to keep her for observation."

With a nod and bow the men complied, brusquely grasping the woman by the upper arms, ushering her out the door and down several stories into a frost-lined hallway underground.

She was running as fast as her well-toned legs could carry her, panting for breath. Casting her eyes back, she saw no one behind her, but how long could that possibly last?

As soon as the guards had entered the cell's room with her away from eyes of others, it had been simple to take advantage of their mere jounin status. What they hadn't known was that she ran with ANBU as a medic and it was required to be at a similar level of expertise. It took just a few chakra-infused blows to all the right places and she was home free. Well, almost.

It was only a matter of time before they would find the unconscious bodies and come after her. A deep feeling of regret seeped into Sakura, knowing that she might as well have killed them for the amount of trouble awaiting her return. But there was no way that she would go back to that place, where people in white coats went to any measures to convince her that she was mentally unstable. She wouldn't go back…

So where could she go now that she was on the run? It was obvious that she would be labeled traitor, or at least insubordinate, so how much worse could it be were she to leave the village completely? Discarding the idea, Sakura's rational mind came through the cloud of her emotional state. The shinobi would be considered missing-nin, categorized in with the worst criminals. Skipping town wasn't worth that.

But, damn, she thought this was all over a while ago. She thought she could trust herself again and be strong in every situation. Seeing those mysterious ebony eyes again changed such circumstances.

Without really weighing the consequences, Sakura suddenly found herself on an all too familiar doorstep, pounding on the hard wooden entrance.

"Sasuke!" she called loudly, her fist rapping still_. What am I doing?_

She cried out his name again, pounding the door more insistently. _Why did I even consider this?_

When the looming male finally opened the door and stared at her with a raised brow, she looked back at him weakly. _And why did I endure everything for him?_

"Just can't keep yourself away, I see," his lip twitched.

"I need your help," the dark smudges were stark against her abnormally pasty face, hands that she tried to conceal shaking._ I can't believe I'm going to go through with this…_

"You always do," Sasuke held a hint of disdain in his voice before he stepped out towards the woman, closing the door behind him, "What is it?"

"I need a place to stay," the last thing the female expected was to be greeted by his insufferable laughter. Too tired to hold her temper under control, Sakura fumed, "What's your problem? It's not funny." She really didn't mean to make the last statement sound so pitiful.

When the male calmed enough to speak, he started sarcastically, "I can't believe this. Don't you have your own house, or are the authorities hot on your tail?" At her nod, Sasuke blanched, "What the hell did you do?"

Shaking her rosy head, the kunoichi waved off the question, "Can I please just stay? Even if it's only for tonight, that'll give me time to breathe and think."

"And if I say no?" Sasuke's face hardened, not appreciative of his question being blown off.

Sakura swallowed, eyes casting down as she held collecting tears at bay. Everything always happened so fast and now the only place she could find refuge in wasn't open to her. So now it was either abandon her home or be captured. No logic could really help the situation. She sniffled.

_I'm picking up a sense of déjà vu_, the male thought as he watched the girl in front of him lose her backbone, needing his protection. He was tempted to turn her away or toss hurtful accusations at her to see if she would snap out of it. Instead he sighed and turned back towards the house, going in and leaving the door open.

Sakura blinked blurry green eyes at his actions but took the hint. Could he really be assisting her, even after the past couple of weeks? She shut the door softly behind her.

Walking up to the man who had sprawled his long body over the couch, eyes closed with a little wrinkle in his forehead, the woman clasped her hands, saying a meek thanks.

Onyx eyes glared hard up at her, "Don't read too far into this, Sakura, it's only for the night. I'm not looking to be your friend, so just keep your distance and don't pester me." _I can't believe you came to me again. I thought I had rid you from this place the last time. Stay away before I won't let you go._ He turned onto his side, broad back blocking out his guest.

"I don't suppose you ever really wanted my friendship, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Although there was a bitter edge to her voice, the little girl was actually the one speaking, "Even after all that we've been through -then, now- you still want nothing to do with me. Good, I don't want you either." _Don't lie. _

A snort was his reply. _Just keep thinking that._

"It's all for the best anyway," Sasuke heard her mutter under her breath as she found a chair in the corner of the room, curling up into it, her back now to him as well.

She was being idiotic if she actually thought that finding sanctuary in him was a good idea. She pretended that he still held onto an old morality from his youth, that he could still be the hero to save her. What she didn't realize that she was sleeping in the villain's den.

Repetitive thoughts such as these rolled through Sasuke's mind throughout the night. What the male didn't comprehend was that despite his anger towards Sakura's trust in him, he fretted mostly about her security. Tossing and turning, the Uchiha couldn't pull himself from the couch, unwilling to leave the kunoichi in the room alone. Every so often he would glance at her coiled form in the chair, wondering what it was she mouthed in her sleep.

Around two in the morning, between bouts of stressful dozing, Sasuke gazed over at the sleeping shinobi and took note on how her body quivered. Shaking his head, he rose to drape the blanket from the couch over her, thinking that she didn't know how to care for herself, this not being the first example of which. Pausing before returning to his area, Sasuke brushed his knuckles lightly over her rosette strands before mentally scolding himself for such indulgence. Huffing, the man stomped away from the girl, plopping back onto his makeshift bed and refused to linger any more on the woman in his temporary care. Even when his back cramped from remaining in one position too long, the stubborn male rejected the idea of facing her again.

_Just be gone in the morning_, were his last thoughts, knowing that if their acquaintance didn't end, there would be hell to pay.

**Emery – The Ponytail Parades**

_Three sleepless nights  
This isn't how its supposed to be.  
But you are so good at  
taking your time to get back to me._

I will wait for you forever,  
if you would just ask me.  
I thought that I could change you  
but you changed me.

It doesn't feel right,   
holding someone else's hand.  
Together on phone lines,  
and living at two opposite ends.

It scares me to think,  
that you could find takers other than me  
and better than me.

But your head is elsewhere,  
and I'm talking enough for both of us.  
When will you see it's not (it's not) so easy for me  
you're careless, and whispered, insulting, and bruising.

And I thought that you said  
things were improving.  
These laces are untied,  
but my feet are still walking away.

(I fall from you eyes, your eyes I trusted, you said forever)  
I never thought that you could say these words.  
Is this really happening?  
I never thought that you could say these words.  
(Don't say...)  
Is this really happening?  
I never thought that you could say these words.  
(Don't say that we can...)  
Is this really happening?  
I never thought that you could say these words.  
(Don't say that we can still be...)  
Is this really happening?  
I never thought that you could say these words.  
Is this really happening?  
(Don't say that we can still be friends)

Erase my name from this page.

How can you take all these days  
(What is inside of me what have I done?)  
and throw them away  
(Is this the only way that you will notice me?)  
as I sit here waiting for you (for you)   
(Dead words for closed ears all this is sung for you)

I stay up nights  
(If you are still pretending this is what's right)   
until stars leave the sky  
(Why can't you look at me can you only see?)  
knowing what my dreams can take away  
(One side, your side, can take away)  
Walk away from me.  
This night is done.


	3. Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes

**Author's Note:** Warning, Warning, explicit content! Actually, I don't think anyone at this point should really be surprised, and if you are... Well, sorry. Once again, this story's rating is accurate. Nevertheless, please keep reading and give me some feedback. As far as writing technique goes, the beginning sequence involves flashbacks. I apologize for any confusion. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, any of its characters or Emery's songs.

**Chapter 3: Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**

They were panting, tangled with one another, twisted into distorted shapes and limbs. Biting, clawing at stray shreds of clothing, they tore at each other, nails leaving welts on exposed skin.

"_Do I really heave to leave?"_

"_Yes, now get out."_

"_But where am I supposed to go? Sasuke, if I show my face around the village, I'll be captured in a matter of seconds."_

"_That's your problem, not mine."_

Each searing contact of their mouths was a fierce battle for dominance, pushing and pulling at the other's flesh, teeth piercing bruised lips, the sweet copper a driving force.

"_You're the whole fucking cause of this mess so it is your problem."_

_He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned his back to her, "If you're not gone in thirty seconds when I look back around, I'll force you out that door and you will be so much worse off. The cops will be the least of your troubles."_

_Sakura's upper lip curled into a snarl before she placed her foot firmly between the male's shoulder blades, shoving him defiantly. _

_Sasuke stumbled but held his balance. Whipping around, his eyes blazed crimson._

"_Fine, I'm damn sick of handling you nicely," he growled between his teeth, advancing on the warrior who had taken a defensive stance._

Sasuke's fingers found the wound sliced under Sakura's right breast where his kunai had met her ribs. Pressing into it, the stress made the woman cry out, head tipping back. Taking advantage of her exposed throat, the male ravaged it with teeth and tongue, Sakura's fist balled into his hair, nails sinking into his scalp.

_She had managed to dodge his first few attempts at snatching her, but when Sasuke finally grabbed her wrist, the amount of force used made it feel like he was going to break the limb. Unwilling to grace the aggressive clutch with a sound, Sakura in turn struck him with curled fingers, leaving claw-like mars in his cheek. Not missing a beat, the male nin seized her other wrist, tugging her closer._

_Hands captured, Sakura planted her boot against his chest, distancing them once again by giving a good yank, freeing her arms. Momentum carried her backward. He was there before she could hit the ground._

Their bodies writhed against each other, taking pleasure in pain as hot blood mingled with sweat and sex. Their correlation was made with one hard thrust, screams caught in constricted lungs.

_He had tried to shove her to the door, but when she slipped away again, he grasped her by the rosy tresses and thrust her towards the now open cavity. Her body slammed it shut, instead dragging him with her by his own spiky locks. They burned separately, loathing the sets of eyes that bore into the other, teeth bared like the beasts they had been reduced to._

_They attacked simultaneously, scratching, puncturing, ripping into any piece of one another they could get to._

Sasuke pounded the kunoichi against the door, seeming to still want to force her out of it. When her hand reached between them to give him a squeeze, he let off an animalistic roar against her flesh. Driving into her recklessly, Sakura cried out again, voice ragged, her nails raking down the back of the Uchiha's neck from his hair, sinking deeply into his shoulder a moment later. Seconds bled into an undeterminable time as each erupted, clinging to each other as if it were the brinks of their existence.

Sliding back into sound minds, they held each one another still, breathing labored. Her eyes drifting shut, Sakura dragged her tongue almost lazily across the male's shoulder, lapping at tiny drops of blood extracted by her nails. A slight crease appeared at the corner of her mouth with Sasuke's low hum. Nuzzling his shoulder a little, the woman buried her face into the crook of his neck.

_That all just really happened, didn't it? (Yes, it did.) So this must mean – (Nothing. It means nothing. You just got caught up in the moment. Now you should let the poor man go before he throws you off.) No..!_

Sasuke felt Sakura's arms tighten around his torso a bit. He knew he shouldn't allow her the luxury of embracing him like this, not wanting to instill false impressions, but when she clutched him as she was, how could he pull away?

"Sakura," he started tentatively, but she shook her head against his neck.

A muffled voice came a moment later, "Let me pretend it's real for just a little while…"

The black-eyed male watched her quietly, fingertips lightly brushing over her spine. _If only I could do the same._ His lashes drooping, he rested his head against hers for a fleeting minute, staring at nothing over her shoulder. _But I can't permit myself to feel this way._

"Here I thought you knew your place," came his husky whisper, putting out some effort, albeit half-heartedly, towards pushing the kunoichi in his arms away. Whether it was for his or her sake, however, was a blur.

Sakura slowly lifted her head to gaze at him with those translucent apple-green eyes. They held so many emotions, but only one prevailed in her speech.

"My place is where I want it to be," confidence.

Leaning up, Sakura kissed the criminal that she longed for endlessly, her lips moving over his slow and long, to which he was briefly able to respond before she pulled away. A coy smile spread over her lips after a moment.

"I have to stay now, you realize." At Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, she went on, "I have no clothes."

Blinking, the male looked at the debris that had once adorned her. Cursing himself and heated frenzies, Sasuke grumbled, stepping away from the nin who smirked with triumph. Recalling the previous resolve to vacate Sakura, he stomped away to retrieve something for her to wear so she could be gone and out of his life forever. It was a mistake to have ever made himself known. Sasuke once again swore under his breath, cursing unchecked impulsiveness.

When the man reentered from the hallway, half clothed with a few other articles in tow, Sakura was no longer near the door they had successfully dented. Attempting not to let his frustration get out of hand, he looked around the general vicinity of where they were last. He called her name.

When no response was heard, he moved towards the living room, "Saku-" At the sight of the kunoichi lounging on his sofa, Sasuke's mouth went dry. _–Ra._

Ankles crossed and arms folded casually across her taunt stomach, his former teammate watched him as if nothing were out of the ordinary. But with her draped over the couch in the nude, marks he had left in her pale skin sharply obvious, Sasuke had to fight to keep wits about him _Thank God I already put on pants._

Not knowing what to say without sounding stupid, the male let off a grunt, tossing the clothing he held at the girl. She scowled at them and looked up to Sasuke who had taken on a stand-offish stance, eyes cast to the wall. _I think it's my turn to play the game,_ Sakura thought as a smile spread slowly again. Rising, she went into a different area to change, but made no attempt at covering her exposed body as she left. The male's eyes burned into her backside.

The pink-haired soldier emerged a minute later, the smallest shirt the Uchiha could find devouring her. The dark blue material hung to just above her knee, which in turn was still uncovered. A tiny pout was visible on her blushed lips as she crooked the pants in her arms.

"They wouldn't fit," her voice sounded almost meek, but if her eyes hadn't been directed downward in a shy manner, Sasuke would have seen the glimmer of mischief in their lime depths.

Narrowing his onyx orbs, the male's face remained stoic as the head not secured to his shoulders automatically deducted the state of Sakura's dress, or lack there of which. Mentally shaking himself, Sasuke attempted to banish the opinions of disloyal body parts and tried to focus on the predicament in front of him.

Sakura couldn't leave because she only had a shirt _(Which looks damn good on her) No!_ And no available fitting pants_. (Leaving her with…) Shut up!_ So the simplest solution would be to go out and buy her something. _(Or let her stay so I could get reacquainted with that particular garment.) I hate myself…_

Growling in frustration, Sasuke hadn't noticed how he had been arguing what might as well have been out loud by the array of facial expressions he made through the cerebral debate. He was jogged back into reality by Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" the male jumped half way out of his skin. When had she gotten so close? "Is there something the matter?"

Shaking his head, the man took a few paces back before facing away from the all-too-tempting woman. He ran a hand through spiky ebony locks.

"I'll go into town and find something for you. Just stay in the room and don't touch anything." His voice was clipped, strain evident.

"Not anything at all?" her pitch dropped an octave as the male felt feather-light fingertips graze over his bare back. The little hairs at the nape of Sasuke's neck prickled as his muscles tensed.

"Sakura, you don't know what you're doing," he tried not to shiver when her nails traced his spine.

"And if I do?" the innocent act was slowly beginning to slip.

By the time her calloused hands reached around his waist, which was the limit, it was all over. The man turned and embraced the menacing shinobi hungrily, expelling consequences temporarily from his mind. Not delaying the remove the clan shirt from her small frame, the warriors made hostile love, just as fierce as their first time, now on the living room's hard wood floor. They shattered in the grip of the other, only to be pieced back together and broken again. There was nothing gentle in their actions until the aftermath in which they lazily lapped at each other's fresh wounds.

Not bothering to rise from the floor, Sasuke remained on his back, his lover straddling him still. His breathing now even, he watched her sigh assumedly with content, resting her cheek on his nude chest. Magenta lashes fluttered until they fell shut, brushing against the male's still hot skin. He couldn't suppress the shadow of a smile that crossed his mouth.

_This shouldn't have happened again. (It couldn't be helped_.) Sasuke could feel the stern, disapproving gaze of his rational conscience_. You should have gotten rid of her when you had the chance. (It's not for lack of trying that I couldn't make her leave.) But you gave into temptation. _

Looking down again at the dozing female, Sasuke ran his fingers lightly through her hair. She stirred a moment but only snuggled deeper into him._ How could I not..?_

_Don't be a fool! (Look, it's dark outside; the market is closed by now. One way or another she's stranded here, so let me be human just this once and savor what selfishness dropped –quite literally- into my lap.)_ His logic wasn't heard from for the rest of the night.

Brushing a silken strand from her face, the dark male pressed his lips to Sakura's temple lightly, causing her eyes to creep open. They watched each other quietly before Sasuke moved to sit up, to which the girl protested in a groan Supporting her back and abdomen, the nude man stood, holding his pink-haired lover like a child before setting her on the couch. She stared up at him with a groggy gaze, yawning a little. It came as a surprise when the corner of his mouth lifted before he retrieved the salvageable part of his pants and replaced them over slim hips. Beyond a newly torn gape near his pocket, the only real damage was the loss of his top button.

"Are you hungry?" his deep voice held something close to tenderness, or at least normality in place of distain. Sakura nodded eagerly. "I'll make us some dinner, then."

As his bare feet padded towards the kitchen, Sakura blinked to herself, not sure if she was fully awake. It was as if something had changed, that they were…something. Rubbing her still-foggy eyes, the girl tried not to read too far into the situation. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions, but let this time of peace run its course without question. When it was over –when, not if- she would analyze everything.

Until then, the cherry-haired kunoichi hugged the oversized shirt to herself with a barely-audible squeak of girlish delight. Dumb smile in place, she inhaled the smell of Sasuke that lingered on her skin and in the fabric. Leaning back against the couch, Sakura let off another happy sigh, such things being a guilty indulgence. Yes, she was very sore in every place imaginable, but it didn't really make a difference in her mood.

"You look like you just consumed an innocent little bird," came the mildly amused baritone behind her.

"I would never consider you innocent, Uchiha, but with that colic of yours…" Sakura had to stifle a giggle at the indignant expression on Sasuke's face.

"You know what, forget dinner, after the implication that I am a _bird_, you don't deserve it," the ruffled man griped and started to walk away, bristling when the female had the audacity to laugh at his back.

Growling to himself, Sasuke couldn't keep the aggression out of the way he scooped a serving of the seasoned tomato and rice dish into a bowl, a few grains scattering on contact. Slamming out the door, he plopped himself down on the cold back porch steps and ravaged the meal in sulking silence.

"This stuff's pretty good," he heard from his left, surprised by the woman who sat beside him. Maybe it was his deafening ingestion that had prevented him from hearing her.

"You shouldn't be eating that," he snarled, narrowing spiteful eyes on the girl.

"Oh, stop pouting, I was just teasing."

"You _laughed_ at me," Sasuke was unaware of how much he sounded like a little kid.

"It's not my fault you style your hair like a bird," Sakura's grin was once again playful.

The man was silent for a moment, chopsticks toying with a chunk of stewed tomato. When he finally spoke, his tone was odd, almost…shy.

"I can't help it."

This made Sakura pause, food half way to her mouth, "What do you mean you can't help it?"

In turn, the agitation in Sasuke's voice returned faintly, "I can't help it. Even when my hair is excessively long, it still sticks straight up in the back. C'mon, you've been in my acquaintance since we were kids, you should know these things."

That fact had never dawned on the kunoichi, "I always assumed that you had just put it up like that one day and thought it was cool, so never changed."

The male grunted in response, his shoulders hunching more as he resumed consumption.

Examining Sasuke for a moment, the woman's sculpted brows knit before she ran a hand through the back of the stiff man's hair. It bounced right back up. No gel, either.

"Ha, I guess you're right. I suppose that's a dirty little secret of yours, huh?" Sakura grinned cheekily at her discovery.

"I wouldn't exactly call it dirty," the Uchiha muttered into his bowl.

"Oh yeah, then what is?" _This could get interesting._

It took a good seven minutes of hassling the man before he finally caved in and admitted that he sang in the shower. There was a five second pause for that little bit to sink into Sakura's mental imagery before she bust out laughing. Of course the male's retort was to get her to spill a secret. As it turned out, Sakura loved harassing the food vendors in the market. Somehow she always managed to swindle them out of a free treat. Sasuke scoffed, feeling brainless for admitting his pass time.

At his obvious discomfort, the girl tried to sooth him some while getting more information, "Hey now, that really wasn't a big secret. Everyone sings while they're bathing, myself included, and I go off-key on purpose. Tell me something real, something that no one could ever guess."

Setting his empty dish to the side on the frosted step, Sasuke took the bait and pondered for a long moment.

"I don't think you're as useless as I say all the time." He continued before the look of hope that alighted her face became excessive, "More so only ninety-eight percent of the time. Hey, what was that for?" She had punched him in the bicep.

"I'm not useless at all, jerk," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

The male graced her with one of his classic smirks, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh," she grunted before rising, taking her bowl back into the warm house, but not before delivering her insulter another firm blow to the back of his thick skull.

Sasuke soon followed, the winter's chill finally sinking in far enough to be bothersome. Setting the dish he held into the sink, his slight obsessive compulsive disorder kicked in and he didn't step out of the room until the dishes were washed, dried and put away. The task complete, he went in search of the girl, finding her in the corner of the couch, glaring at nothing, arms still crossed.

"Now see who can't take a teasing," point for Sasuke.

"Whatever," she grumbled like a preteen, "I don't care what you say or think; I know my worth." A competitive air came about the hot-blooded shinobi, "Do you realize that I'm one of the most valuable kunoichi in Konoha? I can fight _and_ heal. I bet I have more talent in my big toe," she held it up, "than you do in that whole damn body of yours."

Sasuke sneered, "If you're so freaking priceless, then why is it that you're running from the officials?"

Sakura visibly cringed, her bold statements dying in her throat. Sighing heavily, her arms sank from her chest to cover her stomach, a protective gesture.

"I broke out of confinement. They wanted to send me back to the shrinks after they caught wind that I saw you again, so I had to escape," the woman's pink bangs shielded her face.

"How did they find out?" the man came to sit beside her, leaning back with an arm draped over the back of the sofa.

The female shook her head, the small section of her face that was visible appearing distraught, "I really don't know. I told Naruto, but he would never betray my trust. We've been friends too long. The only way I can think of is that someone overheard our conversation and reported it."

"Hn," the male nodded once, "So what now?"

"I'm here."

"You can't stay forever, Sakura. You weren't even supposed to stay today."

"I know," her voice shrank as her arms tightened around her belly.

There was a long, drawn out silence before Sasuke spoke up, "You might as well go back. Face them head on."

"But-"

"The consequences will be less steep if you aren't forcefully brought in. I know this isn't easy, but you can't ruin your life by evading the law."

The green-eyed kunoichi knew he spoke from experience, "Then do you regret it?"

A distinct scowl crossed the man's dark features as he looked down some. Shifting his weight forward, he moved to lean his hands over his knees which hung over the couch. Folding his hands, he adapted a familiar position.

"Listen," his tone became colder, "I don't suggest comparing out situations. Leaving was something I had to do, and frankly, I would do it again given the choice."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. She remembered begging him to stay, offering anything she could to keep him, but to no avail.

"It's the life I chose, don't confuse it with yours," it was as if he were reading her mind.

"Didn't you miss us at all?" as her hands started to shake, the little girl took advantage of the circumstances and spoke up through her other half.

"I couldn't afford to. I needed to focus everything I had on my goal, nothing, not even memories, could slow me down."

The girl was crestfallen, "Did you at least obtain it?"

"Not yet," his answer was snappish. "I hadn't even planned on stopping here on my way to another village, but whim took over. That's been happening much more frequently," the last part was under his breath.

"How long will you stay?"

The male shrugged, "I'm not under the supervision of anyone, so when I feel like leaving. Until then, I've been listening for any rumors pertaining to my brother's whereabouts."

"Any leads?"

"They say the Akatsuki is headed toward the north, but I'm waiting for specifics."

"I see," Sakura's voice was soft, pensive. She knew that nothing they shared could last, and never should have started, but the thought of her arriving at his doorstep one day and finding him gone again…well, it hurt. _Expect it to happen. In fact, make it easy on yourself, don't come back. _

Lifting fuchsia lashes from their sunken position, Sakura examined Sasuke slowly, trying to remember every last detail so that when he was gone, she could still dream of him accurately.

The man knew of her probing gaze but made no move to avoid it. Let her take him in, hold onto this day, because tomorrow was the beginning of the end. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he engraved her figure under that tent-like shirt into his mind as well.

Leaning forward, Sakura let her spontaneous nature take hold. She placed a tender kiss to the dark freckle on the Uchiha's left shoulder blade, one of the only natural marks on his porcelain skin. The male stiffened a moment, confused by her action, but then relaxed as her arms snaked around his middle, cheek resting where her lips once were.

"I'll go back," she said after a long while, a period in which Sasuke suspected the girl had fallen asleep.

"Aa."

The two nin made love one last time that night on the couch, slowly. They both secretly memorized each other with hands and mouths, knowing that when morning broke in a matter of hours, it would be goodbye.

"I'm not even going to ask where you've been for the past two days, Sakura, or why you felt it necessary to escape. I will, however, commend you for coming here knowing what you will face," the Lady Tsunade spoke calmly, a significant difference from their last meeting. "But I'm assured that you are aware that probation will be the least of your predicaments now."

The rose-haired soldier nodded, head declined some but shoulders back. She faced no obstacles striding through the front doors of the Hokage's building, right past security who gawked with disbelief. Up several stories Sakura climbed, her chin high, gaze set on her goal. She had rapped once on the large wooden doors and waltzed right in, much to the surprise of her Godaime.

Now standing in attention in the same place as before in front of the desk, she awaited judgment. All prior emotion from the past few days had been squelched, the woman's continence now distant.

"From the perspective of your commander, I know that I have to stay true to my words and give you the most severe of punishments. You are a top-ranking shinobi, one of the most influential in our village. By your disobedience, you have set a horrendous example for those under you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"But," the firm tone of the older lady softened a degree, her words on a sigh, "from a woman's point of view, my _personal_ opinion is that I don't want to have to put you through all that. You are the most successful student of the very limited number I have taken on and I understand you in every aspect if you think so or not. So I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself and clear your record. The probationary period will remain regardless, but confinement time, therapy and stripping of your titles can be avoided."

"What do I have to do, Tsunade-sama?" a little flicker of hope past through the woman, though she did well to conceal it.

"Prove your declarations to be factual. Bring the Uchiha to me as soon as humanly possible and your name will be cleared."

Sakura practically choked on her own spit. She would have to betray the man who had protected her to save her own skin? If he were brought before the courts here, they would slaughter him in every way conceivable.

"Sakura," the Hokage's voice was level and placid, apparently seeing the immediate inner battle on her apprentice's face, "It's either him or you. That man threw away his life years ago and is an S-class criminal. He almost killed your partner when they tried to bring him back, and countless other lives have been risked on his behalf. Don't let yours be among those numbers."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura attempted to keep her dread at bay, the metallic taste filling her mouth a brief distraction.

"I understand that he would be the most difficult of rivals if you had to forcefully bring him in, so I'm not expecting results this afternoon. I'll give you two weeks to get that man on these premises, but no more. Be careful in your tactics and keep your mind alert, he has trained with Orochimaru and will most likely have several tricks up his sleeve. Remember your loyalties and whom you serve."

Somewhat dazed, Sakura nodded stiffly. When she was formally dismissed, the woman walked slowly out, closing the red doors behind her. Stepping towards the window that spanned the outer wall, she stared out over the village. She saw the ant-like people bustling about their business, oblivious to the inner workings of their dwelling place. They never knew of the constant dangers they were in, or internal wars and battles between residents. They never really know who and what was among them.

That was why Sakura fought. To protect these innocents, keep them from harm and heal them when it was unavoidable. But now who should she protect?

The man she always had a weakness for was on the line. He never really hurt anyone around here without provocation, right? But he was a criminal, a traitor! He was sworn in to watch over them as well, but he turned his back for selfish reasons. And he would do it again; words from his own mouth. That should make the decision almost without consideration. Then why was she struggling so hard?

The feel of him came back to her, a bittersweet memory. The way he had held her so close before she slipped away lingered the longest in her mind, being so fresh. He was probably awake by now, but she hadn't stayed to make sure, having only pressed her lips to his slumbering forehead and vanished. It was best that way.

Starting to take the long walk out of the building, Sakura still weighed her options. Fighting Sasuke, deceiving him, so many circumstances played through her mind but they all seemed to direct her toward a dead end. He wouldn't come and there was no way to force him. Besides, even if she asked nicely and explained the situation, he still had a goal to achieve and her little pity party wouldn't sway the determined man. Things were looking hopeless.

At least the past few days were pleasant in a twisted, sadomasochistic way. Letting those thoughts take advantage of her torn mind, Sakura walked home, seeing only the male who was gradually wreaking havoc over her life.

Cursing daylight as it pierced through his eyelids, Sasuke rolled over on the couch cushions with a groan. There was no delay before he knew she was gone. His conscience returned on the phrase of _good riddance_, but as he curled into a cold spot on the furniture, uncertainty on that thought sank in. Ignoring it, the male fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When he awakened again, the sun was passing behind the horizon. Stretching aching muscles, Sasuke rose and rubbed at one eye, peering into nothing with the other. There wasn't a place on his body that didn't feel tender for one reason or another. When he passed a hand over his bare chest, he cringed. Looking down at the scabbing bite mark, a smirk creased the corner of his red-tinged mouth.

It was as he started to stride toward the shower did he notice the scrap of paper on the coffee table. Picking it up, he skimmed over the characters once, then again more slowly.

_Sasuke,_

_I know that yesterday was a one time thing, but I will treat it as a treasured occurrence between lovers, not enemies. I know that if we were to chance upon each other again, things would be as if it had never happened, but that's alright. I'd be lying were I to say that I didn't want it again, or that I regret it. But I don't. You are someone special to me, but do not expect that to hinder any future judgments, just so you know._

_Sakura_

"Don't worry," Sasuke said to no one, "I wouldn't stay here anyway, even if you begged me again."

The dark male set the letter back where he had found it before heading towards the shower again. He would begin the preparations to leave once finished bathing.

_**Emery – Disguising Mistakes With Goodbyes**_

_Just take it back (I feel)  
they're only words (your hair)  
we hold the tethers (through my)  
we're here together (fingers)._

We paint the night (Every)  
only to find (silk strand)  
it's cracked and peeling (takes my)  
each face revealing (breath a-)   
what we don't say (-way).

Let's take these lines and  
draw ourselves out of here  
this shipwreck  
from set-sail  
we'll map the stars  
tonight they help to find a way  
when all is said  
words can breathe more life than death.

The inner sense that people share  
touching on secrets and letting down hair.

Over and over let's not forget last time  
I've kept the best parts and play them in my mind  
this is tomorrow so take it or leave it.

Empty diaries  
there's nothing to say  
and we'll take the right steps  
to keep these pages clean  
you want the answers  
I see them on your face  
you need to know this is where the promise breaks.

I can give you my answer  
I can give you my answer  
I can give you my answer  
I can give you my answer.

I know (I know)  
if you stay (if you stay)  
this will be (this will)  
ours to take (be ours to take).

Inside I (I feel)  
am overwhelmed (so good)  
from holding back (I want)  
but know that this won't be forever (you for all my days, but tonight...)

I can't stay here  
you can't ask me  
just so you would know.

**Another Author's Note:** In regards to the more light-hearted section of this chapter, I have a theory. I think that when presented with a plot that is intense and hardly lacking in drama, there needs to be some relief, otherwise I would have labeled this Angst. I hope you all found at least a little humor in this. As always, please let me know what you think, it really does matter. Thanks for reading.


	4. By All Accounts Today Was A Disaster

**Author's Note:** Sorry for any delays, some events occurred that threw my usual motivation to get these chapters in on time off. Also, for any shortening of chapters, the length is sometimes dictated by the length of the songs that inspire me, and although they are not fully in control of my plotline, a muse is still influential.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or Emery's songs. I do, however, own a free will and may manipulate these things, but perhaps that's beyond the point.

**Chapter 4: By All Accounts (Today Was A Disaster)**

Whispers. With each resounding step taken on the paved road, whispers echoed through the crowds who had stopped all dealings to watch the two-person parade. Eyes were wide and jaws agape at the foreign sight of the male who had been among them for well over a month. His chin held aloft, he walked unrestrained down the main road, a pink-haired shinobi in his wake, her face as stoic as the male's.

Any ninja who did occupy the area could only observe in stunned silence, not knowing what course of action to take seeing that the infamous missing-nin was already making a bee-line towards the Hokage's headquarters. So they mingled with the rest of the throng, following the man's movement on the sidelines in case he were to bolt.

But the Uchiha had no intention of escaping. The Hokage wanted to see him, then she would, but that didn't mean that she could keep him. Of course, no one knew that just yet.

Sakura debated what to do about her predicament for almost the full two weeks. On the eleventh day, she had made up her mind for a solution, heading to the one place she had a chance to find Sasuke. But by the time she made her way to the back of the barren compound, it was as deserted as it had been not so long ago.

A bubble of dread had welled up in the kunoichi's chest as she rummaged through the old house, searching for signs that the scenario she had the foreboding of hadn't come to pass. But it was as if Sasuke had never resided there. The only way one could tell otherwise was by the displacement of dust in certain rooms.

When had he left? By the settling of grime on the furniture and floors, it spoke of only a day or two's absence. This started a desperate hunt for the male on Sakura's part, her clones and original self scattered over every available region and beyond in order to find him. The female didn't need special permission to go beyond Konoha's gaits, and in every direction she scoured the forests.

The form of the woman who walked by the dark male's side now was able to hold her head high with pride, but the exhaustion etched into her features was deathly apparent. Her skin took on a grayish tinge, magnified by the shadows surrounding sunken jade eyes. But the mission was complete; a top-ranking criminal was being taken to the leader of their village, a smirk of egotistical arrogance ever present on his face.

As the two approached the main entrance of the red tower, Sakura grasped her captive's elbow and lead him forward, more for show than anything else. Walking up to a shinobi guarding the threshold, she stood at attention, her gaze meeting square with his. Although she was significantly shorter than the jounin at post, her stance and confidence was intimidating.

"Haruno reporting in to the Lady Tsunade," her voice was cold and clipped, just as it was trained to be.

"And this must be-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the male cut the guard off, speaking for himself instead of allowing the woman to do so for him. He had a reputation to uphold, and even by her firm grip on his arm, as if to show that she was detaining him, could be considered insulting. As if she could keep him were he unwilling to be there.

The shinobi Sakura had addressed muttered something into his headset and in a matter of moments the two were surrounded in a tight ring of ninja who were slowly closing in. Neither of the two in the center seemed surprised, especially when the group made move to bind the traitor with chakra ropes on his wrists and ankles.

The male growled in response, dodging their efforts, dealing blows to those who advanced nevertheless.

"I refuse to be hogtied like an animal just to be presented to a woman behind a desk. If you want me here, back off or you'll deeply regret it."

Some of the bloodied warriors narrowed their eyes at the proud man, taking steps to bombard him again, but their superior held up a hand, speaking slowly to her captive.

"It is regulation for you to be restrained when entering this place, Sasuke," Sakura's voice almost sounded gentle. "Please cooperate."

The male shot slatted onyx eyes at the woman, his mouth hardening, but he didn't protest against her. Cautiously she moved behind him and bound his wrists to the small of his back with glowing blue threads, leaving his ankles untouched. Nodding once to the shinobi who took a pace back, she ignored their disdainful glares towards the Uchiha and entered into the massive building.

The mumbling behind hands and file folders was almost identical inside as it was out. Most all recognized one of the most elite and prestigious ninja that Konoha had to offer, but no one really the gall to relate their snide comments to his face. Whether this was out of self preservation or reverence was yet to be seen.

The pair were silent to one another as they scaled the levels of the tower, each tense in their own way. Sakura prayed that her Godaime would…well, she didn't really know what she hoped for. There was no way that he could get off with just a slap to the wrists, but with the case that he was playing against, the stacking charges could lead to the ultimate punishment of execution. Glancing over at her companion, Sakura held back a deep sigh, knowing what he was about to confront.

_Just in and out, _the male thought to himself,_ long enough to be seen and then I'll be home free._ If only things were that simple. But nothing could possibly be so uncomplicated. As the woman brought him up to the two oversized doors of the Hokage's office, Sasuke calculated down to the second of his precise engagement. If he were to miss half a beat in any step, it would be all over.

With one last glimpse of the man beside her, Sakura knocked twice on the door, opening it when the voice inside bid them enter.

There was no astonishment written on Tsunade's face, but rather a suspecting satisfaction. She had no doubts at this point that if Sakura was indeed telling the truth, there would be no hesitation in carrying out the mission presented to her. Standing from a cushioned seat, the chief inclined her chin in recognition of her apprentice and her charge.

"My Lady," the rose-locked soldier tipped her head in respect of her commander, shoving a sharp elbow into Sasuke's ribs for him to do the same.

The man's face remained icy as he gave a nod, but little else.

Tsunade hid the mild amusement she held, saying with a nonchalant air, "Hn, your manner hadn't changed at all, Uchiha. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Aa."

The elder came around the furniture that separated them. walking straight up to the vacant male and stared him straight in the eye. She had to tilt her head up to do so now, but felt no threat by his substantial difference in size. She smirked when his frigid, black eyes bore back into hers. The Hokage circled him slowly, carefully estimating the amount of power he kept coiled under that entirely cold exterior. His aura was so chilling that it almost filled the room, which was ironic seeing that he was a fire elemental by birth.

Her inspection complete, Tsunade came to the front of him again, leaning a hip against her desk, arms crossed casually over her chest.

"Even though I have extensive faith in Sakura's abilities, I didn't expect her to bring you in without so much as a scratch. So let's be honest, shall we? Why are you here?"

There was shuffling heard from behind the door, most likely from the mass of people listening in from the cracks, but otherwise silence was held firm by the man in question.

Tsunade's brow gave a small tick, but she remained collected, "Come now, I'm aware of your extensive reputation as being a man of little words, but pleading the fifth is not an option at this point."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond, really. He couldn't just say that it was to protect Sakura's reputation, how would that come off? He would be deemed soft, and he hadn't spent the past nine years in intensive training to be considered a pansy. So he took the easy way out, a lopsided sneer baring pointed teeth.

"I caught wind that you wanted to see me. It was an intriguing challenge, so why not take advantage of it?"

The relaxed expression the woman had adapted start to slip as her molded blonde brows came together, "A challenge? You think this is some kind of sport?"

"It's looking that way, now isn't it?" he was taunting her.

"Uchiha, I'm of the right mind that I should beat some sense into you!" she had returned her weight back to her feet, fist curling in a sinister way at her side.

All through the exchange, Sakura had stood by, watching in stiff silence as Tsunade was ready to knock the asinine man's block off. In her peripheral vision, she watched his hands fiddle with the bindings on his wrists, loosening them a hair at a time. It was only a matter of seconds until he would regain freedom, and there was nothing she would do about it. Not yet, anyway.

A slow, easy smile crept over Sasuke's mouth as the last of the ropes were able to be shrugged off. He replied in a faux light-hearted tone, "Only if you can catch me," and was gone.

Sakura donned a shocked expression, gasping as she plowed open the door that remained blockaded by eavesdroppers and scrambled to search the hallways. She heard the Hokage roaring behind her, every shinobi within earshot –outside included- coming to attention with a communal poof in her office.

"Uchiha Sasuke is loose in our village. Find him at all costs and bring him back here! I don't care what state you drag his sorry ass back to me in, just make sure he _does not leave!_"

There was a collective "Hai" before all scattered again.

By this time, Sakura had slipped off around a dark corner, watching as the crowds dissolved. Making sure she went unseen, the clone made a hand signal and dissipated.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" the bartender asked politely after setting down the man's designated drink. It was a little early yet for hard liquor, but who was he to dictate that information to customers.

"No, thank you," said the elderly man at his table, reaching a worn hand towards the frosted glass.

Taking a long swing, the man hummed softly to himself in satisfaction, a distinct warmth spreading through his shallow torso. Letting sagging eyelids drift shut, he listened quietly to those around him, appearing to be lost in thoughts of his own from the perspective of others.

Suddenly through the calm interior of the bar came shouting from outside. As it grew louder and more widespread, the man rose to his feet with some effort, knees wobbling some as he made his way towards the entrance, looking past low overhangs of the shop. Pushing the fabric aside, cool black eyes watched as a young man in his early twenties leapt across rooftops, almost too fast to comprehend, many others following a few seconds later.

_What am I doing out there?_ Sasuke thought to himself, seeing his duplicate under hot pursuit. Walking back to the table, the elderly man finished his drink in one lengthy gulp before exiting, his eyes shifting back and forth before he too jumped to the tops of the buildings and chased after the one who had taken on his identity.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Sakura's mind cursed as she fought to lose her trackers. She would have transformed herself back by now had someone not spotted her in this persona and created a mob. If she were to turn back now, they would all know that this was a scam, that she had never been able to bring the real Sasuke back. In fact, she had never even found him during that fruitless expedition.

Disguising herself seemed to be the only way to save face for both her and the object of her affection. She couldn't have just used a clone for the male seeing that they could easily be destroyed if attacked and the amount of specific chakra emitted was difficult for a shadow to duplicate, so using herself as the bait seemed to be the best logical course of action. This way she couldn't be sent back to the psyche ward and Sasuke would be left unbothered without even having to show up. That is, if she was successfully able to flee from the multitudes of Konoha shinobi.

Forming her hands into quick symbols, the impressionist created several shadow clones, scattering them and herself in all directions. But even with that strategy, there were at least four sticking to the original. Not know much else to do, she turned in mid-flight and shot a spray of kunai at them before initiating a paralysis genjutsu for the remaining ninja to fall into.

This was effective temporarily, slowing all but one who was gaining ground much faster than comfort would allow. The false Sasuke turned to pick up the pace, but with momentum, couldn't prevent bowling over the man who had survived her attacks. He was there in front of her before Sakura could even grasp what had happened. And then in another blink of an eye, they were pressed to the darkness of a narrow ally, the ground firmly beneath sandaled feet.

Familiar onyx eyes burned into faux, and Sakura knew that perhaps she hadn't been left to fend for herself after all. Glancing out of the mouth between buildings, the kunoichi watched as others raced by the opening but gave the space no interest as they pursued her clones. With a whisper, the woman released her impersonation jutsu, shrinking back into her own petite body.

Looking up at the wrinkled face of the man who had in short rescued her, she gave a sheepish smile. He glared in return.

"I know I must have some explaining to do," she started, her voice low as to avoid drawing attention to their hide away.

The male grunted, sweeping one of the slightly ragged articles of clothing from his stooped shoulders and draping it over her. He put up the hood in order to shroud her loud hair.

"You should have told me that you were leaving," her attitude changed in a second, going from embarrassed to scolding, but inwardly realized how foolish she sounded, seeing that he was still there. Perhaps she said it to prolong the details of the day's events.

"It's none of your business one way or another," the man's voice was more gravelly, perfect for his adopted age.

This comment brought about the constant frustration administered to the woman. He had no idea of the mental anguish she put into making her decision on how she could protect all that she cared about, this jackass included. Instead he was back to the old antics, bad social habits that never seemed to go away.

"What if I make it my business?" the anger was apparent in her tone and the burning of hot embers in her green eyes. "You always act like nothing and nobody ever matters to you, that you're so fucking independent, but it's a lie and I know it!" His scoff and eye roll fueled the warrior's rant, her finger jabbing into a bony chest. Sakura's voice became a harsh hiss as she grappled for control over her volume, "Don't pretend that you don't give a damn because we wouldn't be here right now if you didn't. You would never have given me that chance to escape, just let the others catch and reveal me."

"Doesn't the fact that you stole my characteristics have anything to do with it, you think? I have a status to uphold, and by those lousy fighting skills you were so sloppily demonstrating, what would happen to all that I've worked for? My 'rescuing of you', in short, really had nothing to do with your well being at all. Lose that habit of over-analyzing everything; it makes you come off as an imbecile.

She narrowed seething eyes on the man, "You're so full of shit that it's not even funny. You tell me these things but I hardly think that you believe them yourself. This is just a little plastic facade you put up, but I know better. I see through that freakishly hard shell into your squishy, vulnerable insides. I discern the real you, Uchiha, and you'll be the one who's the imbecile if you keep trying to convince yourself otherwise."

The male took two steps closer to the cocky kunoichi, barely-contained fury written in his stinging-cold eyes. For a moment, his disguise slipped, face changing into that of his true form as bottled emotions threatened to spill over. Hovering over the woman who stared him down with a screaming –yet silent- defiance, the dark male's upper lip curled almost in disgust.

"Don't think for one second," he hissed between his teeth, "that you can even comprehend remotely close to anything about me or what I supposedly keep hidden. If you had any inclination at all as to what I've done or experienced, you would have most likely killed yourself within a day. So don't tell me that you _understand_."

"Do you really think that I've had it so easy myself? That I've been sitting on a plush cushion all my life? Listen, aside from being abandoned by you, I lost my parents to an accident shortly after you left the first time. I had to give up all I knew and cherished in order to move on to become who and what I am today. No, my clan was never abolished, I never had one to begin with, but I still rebuilt myself from rock bottom, so you tell me what I _don't_ understand."

"This is all very touching," came an almost bored voice from the entrance of the ally, "but I'm afraid you're going to have to take your bonding moment elsewhere."

Sakura's wide-eyed gaze shot over to the lanky man who spoke. Had her voice risen so much as to give them away? Most likely not, Kakashi was one of the most skilled trackers Konoha had to offer.

As he stepped closer to the pair, he gave a nod to his former students, addressing them as if in casual conversation.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke. Sakura, I do believe we have to reenact our last meeting seeing that the stunt you just pulled caused quite the uproar. I think the Hokage deserves to hear this interesting little drama you've woven for yourself."

"How do you know anything about that?"

"I do have ears, ya know. I've come to understand that every time this guy turns up," he gestured to the younger male, "you have a bad habit of letting your guard down. I'm almost positive that the vendors across the way heard your personal spat due to your lack in subtlety.

"As for you, Uchiha, like it or not, you're the talk of the town thanks to your little girlfriend here," this wasn't stated in an unfriendly way, more or less with humor.

Naturally, the man being addressed muttered under his breath, "She's not my girlfriend."

"So," Kakashi went on, "looks like I'm going to have to bring you both in."

"Like hell you will," Sasuke sneered, taking on a defensive stance, "I hardly want anything to do with this mess. I don't care what happens to the twerp who started it, just leave me out."

The dark nin ignored the brief impression of hurt on Sakura's face, though it was soon replaced by a brooding hatred that was reminiscent of their first few meetings.

"Screw you, buddy," she spat, "you wanted to make yourself known, well here's your chance. I'm not letting you off the hook after all you've put me and this village through."

Kakashi was once again left neglected, which was fine by his book. He would allow these two to take each other down then swoop in and finish the job. Funny how partners in crime always seemed to wipe one another out in the end.

Sakura had made a flying leap towards the man she once tried to protect, now unconcerned how bad she had to break him in order to straighten things out. She was sick of being a pushover, sick of being selfless for this man. If Konoha wanted Sasuke, they would have him seeing that he sure as hell wasn't work defending.

The traitor dodged the reckless and almost clumsy attempt at knocking him over with ease, noting the slight dent the soldier had created in the asphalt. She wasn't holding back, about to use all force necessary to bring him to his knees, but luckily for this strategic fighter, emotions were clouding her judgment and timing. He could simply keep avoiding the hits and ware the kunoichi down, making a quick escape then. On the other end of this, were any blow to hit their mark, like the one currently aimed for his face, he'd be out like a light.

From the perspective of outsiders, the two shinobi almost looked as if they were in the midst of a dance, their actions in sync, maneuvering to and from each other. It wasn't long before they were no longer confined to the insignificant space between brick shops, launching themselves and a work of destruction into the open air of the village. Only the chips and depression made throughout nearby property could be seen in their wake, the ninja moving too fast for the naked eye.

The white-haired nin followed with a near laziness, being able to track them with their cracked trail outward, away from people. Deduction spoke that Sasuke was purposely heading towards the training grounds and ultimately to the woods that lead out of Konoha. The female soldier was following blindly, no real sense getting past the fog of her immediate reactions to the male. Poor girl and her useless feelings.

By the time the former teammates had brought their skirmish away from the town and prying eyes, there was no longer a path created by remnants of roof tiles, but rather tiny smears of crimson dying what remained of the past snowfall.

Knowing that she would ware herself too thin were she to only use chakra-infused hits, the kunoichi started to utilize the weapons she kept on her person at all times. The male managed to evade most, but the scant few tears in his pale skin spoke that he wasn't quick enough for all.

When she finally drew blood on the proud ninja, his hasty temper flared. Not one to turn the other cheek when provoked, Sasuke too drew blades from the shroud of his clothing and took flesh for flesh. Side stepping another wave of her favorite needles, the man lunged forward, taking advantage of the follow-through position she was in, sliding a kunai between Sakura's ribs. She let off a howl of pain, but her back-swinging elbow, glowing blue, was enough to knock the man into a crater, dislocating his left shoulder in the process.

Both stared each other down, out of breath and drawing upon energy reserves. Sakura knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Even if she did, there was doubt that she could drag him all the way back to the city. This in mind, she set her jaw firmly, giving no indication to the man of her weakness. If the resolute woman let that slip and he saw through to the fact that she was still moving only on pure determination, the battle would be finished, Sasuke coming out the victor yet again.

The female shinobi's face as cold as the ground she walked on, Sakura stepped forward, pulling the dagger from her side, holding the soiled weapon in her clenched fist. Slowly she stalked her prey, but before he could register the attack, the pink-haired warrior was pinning him to the displaced dirt. She held him down by the shoulders with her knees, making him cringe as the pressure started to rip away muscle tissue connected to his arm.

The glitter of steel distracted Sasuke away from the onslaught to his shoulder, the woman above him sliding the bloodied kunai near his left eye.

"Wouldn't it just be a shame if you lost your most precious commodity?" Remaining perfectly still, the male felt the sting of his own blade pass through his skin, warmth trickling down his cheek. "Maybe it will teach you not to screw with people's lives."

The bitterness in her tone rang true as she made a swipe for the man's eye but he was gone before it could make contact.

"Don't deal threats that you cannot carry out," his rough voice grumbled from behind his kneeling adversary

She glared up at him, noting the crescent-shaped gash that curved along the outside of his eye socket. It was deep enough to scar if he neglected to seek proper medical treatment, and that little fact brought sadistic satisfaction to the woman.

"I'm patient, Sasuke, just because I don't execute my threats immediately doesn't mean that they are hollow."

"Hn," he smirked, taking a slight step back, "I doubt that."

Teeth bared, Sakura took those three little insulting words to heart. Springing to her feet, she launched herself at the man again, only to find herself eating snow. She had hit the ground hard enough to send the crystallized moisture flying into the atmosphere, a heavy weight on her back. The tiny wisps of white melted on her flaming cheeks as she bucked up for release. The male holding her in place chuckled low against her ear.

"It's been fun," Sakura could feel his warm lips on her cheek before only air was above her.

Rolling over and sitting up sharply, Sakura scanned the area almost in desperation. But Sasuke or anything betraying his tracks was nonexistent.

"_Uchiha!_" the warrior roared, her head thrown back, voice echoing through the trees.

The woman screamed and cursed his name, picking up discarded weapons and lugging them at the nearest objects, destroying all that was in her path. Finally, on the brink of passing out from expelling all her energy, the defeated girl sank to her knees, a hand covering her blood-encrusted face. It was over and Sasuke was gone just as fast as he appeared.

"Quite the scuffle you had going there," came the familiar nonchalant voice from behind her.

"Shut up, Hatake," Sakura snapped, but her accent didn't carry the strength she wished it had. She actually sounded as if… she wanted to cry.

_No. I'm never shedding another tear for that bastard_. Rubbing at her sore eyes, the pink-headed woman raised her chin again, face expressionless. It was how that man had found her and how she would be when he left. Sakura was strong and relied on no one. She had some consequences to face for her past proceedings, but she would take responsibility and move on. At least, that was the plan.

Kakashi helped the kunoichi to her feet and headed back to the heart of the village. Sakura followed her former teacher in silence without being told, but walked at a slower pace. Now that her muscles were allowed to relax, they screamed at her for the stupidity that went into battle. She held no mind for self preservation and now she paid for it. One thing on a long list of regrets.

When the duo reached the outskirts of buildings, Kakashi instructed the female at his side to take on the Uchiha's persona. Sakura protested venomously, never wanting to think of the man again, let alone pretend to be him. That and the soldier knew she could barely muster up the chakra just to walk. With a sigh, the white-haired nin put a hand on her shoulder, using his own energy to transform her himself.

Before she could unleash wrath on his spiky head, he cut her off, "It's to calm the riot that you started. Ninja are still in search of Sasuke, but if they see me bring him –you- in, they will call off the dogs, so to speak."

That hadn't occurred to the now male kunoichi. With a small nod, she watched in silence as Kakashi bound her wrists and led her through the streets.

It was almost a replay of the morning's events, the villagers pausing all action to gape at the disguised Uchiha. Shinobi, who had been on the look out, bound to their sides, now following from behind in a parade bound for the Hokage. The townspeople broke the trend as well, hurling insults and stones at the dark male who's head was cast down partly. Sakura flinched as a rock struck home above her brow, but she took the ridicule without a fight. At least they were pummeling who they thought was Sasuke, but she didn't know how they might react were they to know the truth.

When the troupe reached their destination, Kakashi escorted Haruno up to their superior. At first when the Lady Tsunade laid eyes on the captive, a haughty smirk appeared on her mouth. But with a releasing mutter coming from the man behind Sasuke, the Hokage's face went deathly white. Sakura's head hung all through the ambush of screaming and verbal abuse that her Godaime lashed onto her, but then quietly explained the entirety of what happened, starting from their last encounter.

Tsunade shot a look of skepticism towards the man who stood by still, and he confirmed Sakura's statements.

"Sasuke was here for real at one point, but is now gone."

"So he's still out there?" the blonde almost sounded indignant. "Why didn't you bring him back as well?"

"He never really had a part in all of this, and despite the extensive efforts of Miss Haruno to follow your instructions, he escaped. But I don't think that it's likely we'll hear from him again after this. He hadn't even made himself purposely known in the first place."

"He said he was gathering information on his brother and the Akatsuki, my Lady," Sakura put in softly, her voice timid.

The elder woman's mouth pursed but she nodded, "Very well then. Sakura," the kunoichi lifted her head slightly, "you have proven that Uchiha Sasuke was here, but by your deceitful actions, you are officially demoted from both AMBU and the medical team. You will have to earn my trust again in order to reestablish your status."

The girl barely withheld a gasp of horror, but then nodded solemnly. This was inevitable, right? Lesson well learned about following her heart instead of her head. She should never have held hope in anyone beyond herself and wouldn't question orders again. She was a Konoha shinobi, and that was all Haruno Sakura was meant to be.

**Emery – By All Accounts (Today Was A Disaster) **

_Wasted, paralyzed  
beneath ten thousand layers of disguise  
built to save  
what's left that has already worn away._

Inside this vacant made-up plastic life  
only your heart survived  
for one last cry.

One last cry  
one last cry  
how long (must I always remember all that I want to forget)  
until it's my day (my day)  
to die.

These broken animals  
useless as they are   
these broken animals  
as useless as they are  
these broken animals  
as useless as they are.

Gravity gets to me  
holds me here  
without release. 

_  
Now's the time  
to cut the line  
cross my heart  
I realize  
nights are long  
and hope is gone  
God help me  
make it home  
make it home._

(Make it home, this time, yeah.)


	5. Fractions

**Author's Note:** Gives a deep bow I am immensely sorry for the long wait for this next chapter (and this time it really is late). Over the past two weeks, I had to wrap up my summer, spending time with family, finish projects, gather supplies, etc… and move back to Memphis for college. Due to these busy little tasks and some personal issues, I had little time or motivation to write. Oh, that and my internet went down at home, so I had to wait for my trusty Ethernet back at the dorm. These are valid reasons for delay, I think, but I suspect that I might have lost a few of my author watches, which is very sad. Please keep an eye out for me anyway. Thanks for your patience, my lovely readers, I hope this extensive chapter at least soothes any distress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, its characters or any of Emery's songs.

**Chapter 5: Fractions**

Four seasons past, including the winter, and it would be a little over a year until fate brought the scornful lovers together again. After her demotion, Sakura was sent on menial tasks throughout the city, almost recreating her genin days. Of course, no civilian around town know of the previous happenings revolving around the pink-headed woman and thought nothing of her assigned jobs. Somehow by an ironic twist, the villagers were lulled into a false sense of security, thinking that all must be well with the world since such high-ranking shinobi had nothing more important to do than pulling weeds. Naturally the warrior under probation only put up a smile for clients, seeming content.

Truth was, Sakura hated the meaningless jobs she was sent to do, her hands itching for combat practice, but she was banned from the training grounds until further notice. No one wanted her access to a place where she could get stronger and was away from the ever-present watchful eyes of her superiors. So she held her tongue and studied on the side instead. If she couldn't further herself physically, she would work on the other end of her career as a healer. With the assistance of massive medical texts, she taught herself new techniques, practicing once again on fish.

Over this time, Tsunade observed her student carefully, looking for any indications of resentment to the assigned course of action. But surprisingly, Sakura had no complaints that were voiced out loud, even when the elder lady readily gave her D-class missions. It was also pleasant to learn that she made good of her time of educate herself in health advancement lessons. Gradually the once insubordinate soldier worked her way back up in status and good graces of those around her. As to be expected, though, the woman was still able to earn a skeptical glare from fellow nin. Nevertheless, normality was gradually returning and most found it difficult to begrudge the past.

Nine months into her probation, Sakura was called upon in the middle of the night when an AMBU squad had just come in, barely recognizable. The hospital was short staffed and three out of four ninja were in danger of their lives. Without hesitation, the healer came to their aide, stitching them all back piece by piece. When the light of dawn broke, Sakura was past out in a green vinyl chair from substantial chakra depletion, but the team members were all stable. There was no question that the girl was welcome back to the infirmary after that, Tsunade herself being the one to offer up the request. The pink-haired medic gave a humble smile and nod, soon after rejoining her official team in both lines of work.

In the meantime, the ANBU were questioned thoroughly as to the situation they faced and what was in the near future for the Hidden Leaf Village. As it turned out, things were in much more serious conditions than what were previously suspected. The top nin had been sent out to take down a man vaguely connected to Akatsuki, being one of their informational supporters. But before they reached their intended victim, the men in black robes had attacked, forcing them back. Outside of their acquaintance with the pudgy little man, the ANBU couldn't find reasoning behind the terrorist group's dealings.

The Hokage sent soldiers with exceptional spying abilities out to investigate the subject of the team's previous mission, but when word was sent back two months later of their bodies found in a local field, Tsunade's alarm went up. Any facts her men had gathered was now lost to the afterlife, meaning that it was of utmost priority that they remained strictly undisclosed. Unwilling to throw away any more lives, the leader of the village summoned her strongest warriors, several of which being AMBU captains. Sakura was among these men and women, her feline mask in place along with those called to serve.

"Gentlemen," the blonde addressed the group as a whole, the mass consisting of three four-man cells gathered in the woman's office, "first I want to take the time to commend you for attending today. You are all aware that your lives are on the line to the maximum degree, and willingness to make that sacrifice for your home is among the highest honors that you can be granted as shinobi." There was a pause when the Hokage took the time to look past the eye holes in each mask to recognize each ninja individually.

"This is a top secret mission, one that some have already attempted, but few survived. Your are to travel north west into the Earth Country to gather information on a man named Daichi Masaru and report what you find as soon as possible. Discover all you can on the Akatsuki's agenda, but do so defensively, our village cannot afford to lose you all to their hands again. I trust each group and person to use your specialized skills and knowledge to the fullest of your potential. Do not be afraid to venture solo or in small packs, but don't forget the importance and strength in numbers."

As usual, there was a collective agreement before the teams dispersed. They would all take a different route to Earth Country, meeting again towards the center in order to cover more ground and locate varying resources along the way. The squad that the rose-locked kunoichi was assigned to travel the far east path, passing through assorted, much smaller countries as they investigated the area's outskirts.

Following in past roles of her ANBU career, Sakura was assigned to the team as a medic, being one out of the only two on the entire mission. Her brute strength and other fine-tuned abilities were a plus but her companions were more the front men. Her long time partner was one of the main attackers, his identity blindingly obvious behind spiky blonde hair and a fox mask. The additional two –one's strategic intellect playing a significant part, the other known for his stealth- being ninja that the woman knew in passing, but not on a personal basis.

Swiftly they left through the trees, barely rustling the leaves as they went. Every so often they would come across people along the trails, but their presence remained undetected by the pedestrians. The team was still too close to Konoha's borders and would be for at least another two days. Once they proceeded past the boundaries, the nin took pause to question those who crossed their path. Civilian clothing under the traditional black cloaks, a few members would shed the garb and meander into view, their intentions as inconspicuous as possible. Sakura had to disguise herself or stay behind due to overly memorable bright tresses. The days come and went, as did the long trek through various towns, and the ANBU team was able to make a few deductions.

From their resources, the elderly surprisingly the most helpful, it was a majority consensus that Daichi was a man of importance to the Hidden Rock Village, being some sort of distant nephew to the leader. He also entwined himself in a web of politics, making his rank rise to that of an advisor. After that biases took over, some saying that the direction of his guidance were of great worth, others praying for higher authority to interject and knock him down a few pegs.

Apparently few knew that someone had already tried and failed at doing so. Lady Tsunade hadn't gone into detail of the previous mission for this man's life, but it either had to do with a special client or he posed as a threat to the Fire Country. This wasn't a shocker seeing his position in the political arts.

Theories among the ninja sprouted pertaining to the Akatsuki's connections with Daichi. Kyou, the stealth, suspected that the criminals were plotting to take hold of one of the major lands for their own purposes. Sakura suggested that it was perhaps that his connections were stronger than most knew, possibly being a leader of the underground. Naruto only shook his head and dismissed both. Daichi had something the Akatsuki wanted, something no one else could supply. This was experience talking.

All during the discussion, Ichirou was recording their firm facts to a small parchment. Until they had a solid premise with evidence to back it, he could only report what they knew. Summoning a hawk with the prick of his finger, the man bound the note and sent the bird on its way back to Konoha.

Before the sun rose over the mountain ridges framing the dim horizon, the shinobi were on their way.

If it hadn't been for the wind that clung to the remainder of winter, the crisp spring morning could have been considered refreshing. The slight nip, however, didn't appear to alter the chipper dispositions of the townspeople who were starting to open shop. One tradesman in particular, a seller of weaponry, surveyed those around him with half-hearted interest. Every day was the same routine since he had leased the store front a year ago. Thankfully it was only habitual until a little while after one o' clock, at which time the market would slow due to the ending of lunch breaks. It was then that the man waited patiently for, the occasion when the gossips went about sharing news. With some strategic planning, Sasuke had managed to snag a spot between the two who were most informed on a regular basis.

The man had tracked the rumors carefully, following them all the way into Earth Country in order to locate his kin once again. Of course, beyond the general area –being second largest to Fire- no one really knew where the Akatsuki were stationed. Chasing leads across the nation was irrational, so the Uchiha planted his feet, laying in wait until the other party made a significant move. And so in order to blend in with those who had ears in all places, as well as earn wages on the side, Sasuke posed as a vendor.

On his first arrival, the people had taken to him nicely, welcoming him to their strip. But due to a secluded nature, his presence was soon overlooked for the most part, which was easier than spinning false motives for his business there.

This morning, like most of the rest, became about mundane rituals: opening the shop, going over a few figures from the previous day, set to work on a repair commission. In the first hour, the man made two trades, but in a village such as this with little ninja to sell to, things were predictably slow. That was, until he heard a familiar voice from the stand over.

"Pardon me, Ma'am, my partner and I are conducting a political survey. Would you mind if we asked your opinion on a few questions?"

Astonishingly the raspy male tone was relatively mild and polite. If it hadn't been for that certain edge of scarcely restrained over-enthusiasm, he would have waved it off as another. But in the next sentence when Naruto referred to the lady as Baa-chan, there was no mistaking the voice's identity.

The feminine accent that followed made Sasuke's pulse shudder, if only for a moment. After the fox had received a brief, hushed scolding, she went on to inquire after a man who's name sounded vaguely familiar, but in this instant, the dark male could care less.

Thankful that his small shop was completely vacant beyond himself, the man crept quietly from behind the counter in the back where his tools lay and inched toward the direction of conversation. With extra precaution, he shielded his chakra to near nonexistence, knowing that these two could recognize it better than anyone. This done, Sasuke edged around the thin wall that separated the vending stands, peeking just barely at the shinobi he had once considered his colleagues.

Almost immediately his brow curved as he set eyes on his former lover. Her hair was a modest shade of chestnut, the change –although he held no favor for pink- was almost abrasive to the man. Once the minor shock dissipated though, Sasuke picked up on her increased energy field, realizing that it was simply an alteration jutsu. Of course the village woman wouldn't be able to detect it, having specialized in fabric weaving opposed to the ninja arts. It was odd nevertheless; Sakura never made move to hider her identity before.

Listening closer, the Uchiha gave more heed to her questioning. Daichi Masaru, huh? Well, beyond the Christian name being the same that he himself adopted for this place, being partial to it's meaning of "victory", it really did strike a small cord to the eavesdropping male. When he heard his neighbor's voice take on a disapproving tone and start a rant toward the actions influenced by the mystery man, Sasuke recalled hearing her ramble on the same topic before. He was an advisor and manipulator from the sound of it. So was that why his ex-teammates were here, to take him out? No there had to be more to it, otherwise they wouldn't disguise the fact that they were shinobi.

"But that's just my outlook on the whole thing. There's a young gentleman next door who seems to have a level head on his shoulders. You should see what he has to say."

Sasuke's ember-colored eyes widened just slightly as he heard the shuffling of feet heading for his area. With a hand sign and muted whisper, the male dissipated into a tiny flash of violet light.

"Oh, Masaru-kun," the generously-round tradeswoman called as she swept through the overhangs of the weapons outlet, addressing the male's ironic alias. "There's someone…" her speech trailed off as she looked about the abandoned shop. Leaning over to peer beyond the small back room, she gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I guess he left to go about some errands."

The kunoichi behind her nodded and smiled, pleasantly waving the blunder off. She didn't notice the way the man beside her narrowed his clear blue eyes, his mouth hardening a degree. There was a chakra trail that lingered in this spot, and although it was very faint, he placed a face to the energy without much speculation. With a glance at his partner and her easy temperament still unaltered, he figured that she remained ignorant of the presence. Needing to keep the information to himself for Sakura's best interest, Naruto physically bit his tongue and trailed behind the women into the next stall.

A soundless, watchful gaze peered through the night that its color mimicked, ever-present on the restored pink head of the Konoha warrior and healer. The male perched in a conveniently placed tree had found it increasingly difficult to direct his attention away from the kunoichi since their near-miss meeting. Sakura, however appeared to remain utterly oblivious to the man's whereabouts, which was most likely for the better.

Sasuke had carefully followed the Leaf Village nin for the majority of the day, sending a shadow clone to hold up his business. The two had continued to collect information throughout the afternoon, surveying as many people as possible before the place shut down. By the time the sun had sunk behind the mountains the village resided in, most were snug in their comfortable little homes, and what made up the night life congregated in the only two bars. The Uchiha had to fight back the urge to tear off an older man's hand when he claimed an "accidental" grope on Sakura's moderately-sized rear.

When the female dragged Naruto back to their temporary lodging, it had to be at least one in the morning and neither looked to be energetic in the least. The blonde had taken the bathroom first before crashing on one of the monochromatic beds. Now as Sakura readied herself for sleep, Sasuke crept closer to the window, transfixed.

Her back had been to the window as she changed into a simple tank top and flannel pants, not that it would have made much difference in what was seen anyway considering their past escapades. The Uchiha prodigy wasn't a pervert, not at all. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

Sakura took her time in what appeared to be an evening ritual, brushing her teeth, taking a vitamin, combing through her cropped hair. But it was as she washed her face that the male saw how tired she really was, her damp skin betraying a certain paleness that somehow became the norm with her. At least the darkening under her eyes had lessened. Drying her face with a complementary towel, the woman took pause, gaze seeming to be caught by something in her hands. The red scars could be spotted all the way from the male's standpoint.

The pink-locked kunoichi visibly slumped, looking to be lost in thought before she let the cloth slip from her limp fingers. Quietly her head dropped into her cupped hands, weight tipping forward to press against the mirror. The appendages shook noticeably.

"No," he heard her mutter softly, voice muffled through the glass, before she straightened and replaced the towel on a metal post. "No," her voice was stronger as she exited the small room and into the next. Turning out the only remaining lamp light, she curled under overly-starched sheets.

"You should know better than this by now, you bastard," came a gravelly voice from an adjacent branch, an aura of fury expanding out in the direction of the peeping tom.

Eyes darting to the snoring male in the bed opposite Sakura, Sasuke silently commended the other male for his tactfulness. Slowly he turned to face the rival of his childhood, a signature twist of the lip in place.

"And let's say if I don't?" the dark man, once in a crouching position now rose to his full height, shoulders squared with confidence.

An audible, animalistic growl protruded from the blonde's clenched teeth, taking an aggressive step forward as his fists balled, "Don't you think you've done enough damage as it is? Why do you have to keep coming back to her? You stole her compassion as a kid, wrecked havoc on her mind numerous occasions and any resemblance to her former sweet self is just a memory. Stay away from Sakura, Teme, because I won't let you get to her again. Not this time."

"That's touching, Naruto, really" came Sasuke's mocking, sympathetic voice but it then flattened again, the Uchiha's face hardening, "but I seriously don't care."

As the fox nin made move to ambush the traitor, said criminal leapt back away from the woman's residence. The males kept the same distance as before, but Naruto was successful in putting space between the lovers.

"How could you be so heartless to a girl who once adored you?" the blue-eyed vessel began to advance again, pushing the other back. "Why would you use her like this?"

"That's the precise reason why I can use her. That chit had no sense in her supposed intelligent skull, always thrusting herself at me. She belongs to me by choice, Naruto, so I'll treat her as I see fit. Oof..!"

The cocky man didn't have time to register the attack until it landed. The hammer-like fist crashed into his jaw, sending him reeling and out of the tree. Landing in a feline position, a quick kick to the ribs should have been anticipated, but struck home anyway. Sasuke struggled to breathe as a booted foot was pressed firmly under his chin, the pressure threatening to crush his esophagus.

"If I catch you within five-hundred meters of Sakura, I will not hesitate to kill you, Teme," the eyes that glared down at him were on the borderline of crimson, narrow slits screaming hatred for the gasping man.

Scarlet eyes of his own flaring, Sasuke bared pointed teeth at the shinobi who pinned him. Grasping the blonde's ankle in a fierce grip, blue tongues of flame licked up the other's leg, instant severe burns causing his rival to jump back.

"Don't under estimate me, Umuzaki," the Uchiha hissed, rising to his feet with slow, dignified grace. "If I want that woman, I'll have her and no one –not even you- can stop me. Sakura is mine, don't forget that."

Before Naruto could tackle the dark man again, violet light swallowed him for the second time that day, imitating his infamous master well.

Naruto growled in frustration, wanting nothing more than to obliterate the threat to his beloved partner. Instead, he opted to take the overflowing anger out on a nearby tree, leaving mere splinters in his wake. Knowing that he would have to pay for the damage in the morning, the grumbling male retreated to a fitful sleep.

_"Hello, Sakura," came a low, rumbling voice that the woman could recognize no matter the situation.  
_

"_Sasuke-kun," she breathed on a sigh, turning to face the male with an adoring smile, one which his normally solid features softened to._

_As the man took her in his protective arms, he mumbled against her hair, "Did you miss me?"_

"I miss you more each day," she confessed in both the dream and waking world, her worlds slurred through the fog of sleep.

"I do, too," the black-shrouded Uchiha at her bedside whispered into her slumbering ear.

He had snuck in just moments ago, having waited for the perfect moment when the buffoon on the other side of the room was snoring loudly, genuinely asleep. There was one thing the dark man could never do, and that was to back down from a challenge. So here he was, risking life and limb to inject himself back into Sakura's mind. He was using a classic strategy, power of suggestion, to stir the embers of her longing for him. Maybe then he would be in control once again when he made his next move.

"_Don't look so sad, I'm here now. Smile for me again, it always makes you look so beautiful." The blush that crept into her cheeks made the man uncharacteristically chuckle, "That color suits you well; complements your eyes."_

_The girl beamed up at him, her face so full of joy. It was only here nowadays that Sakura could allow herself to feel happiness. There were never any worries in her dreams, only the man she loved. This escape was what kept her going through trying wakeful hours._

"Sasuke-kun," the girl murmured, edging closer to his lucid voice, the bed creaking under her a bit.

When Naruto's loud breathing hitched, the other male froze, holding his own breath. It took a ramen influenced mumble and sprawling motion before the volume of this blonde's snores doubled and Sasuke resumed his tactics.

"Yes?" he inched closer to the girl so that he could decrease his vocal projection, onyx eyes still planted on the man over Sakura's shoulder.

_The kunoichi looked up at the spiky-haired man with yearning in her green orbs, the boldness that she naturally possessed eluding her. Suddenly she felt shy, the secret part of her -the child that yet remained- taking over. With the timid biting of her lower lip, Sakura's lashes drooped._

"_Never mind," she said after a moment, feeling Sasuke's quizzical gaze set upon her._

_Lightly he nudged his forehead to hers, "What is it?"_

"_Would you…" she trailed off, seeming to collect her thoughts._

"_Would I..?" _

"Kiss me?" the question was hardly audible.

The man blinked, redirecting his gaze back to the woman he was attempting to influence. Apparently it was working much faster than he had anticipated. What would it mean if he kissed her? Sure, they had slept together a few times, but what they shared, even in their last slow session, wasn't as innocent and tender as she was requesting. Somehow, Sasuke found it difficult to fulfill the tiny, insignificant act. Maybe his dream self would carry it out.

"Please?" her plea came a moment later.

It should have been so easy, but the man couldn't prevent the lump in his throat as he leaned closer to brush his lips against the soft pink petals that awaited him. Slowly he melted his mouth to hers, somewhat surprised when she returned it with a warmth that he hadn't received from Sakura in years.

When the pleasure of her lips became too much for the shinobi and fear for self control kicked in, Sasuke pulled away, quietly meeting the translucent green gaze that stared back at him. It was hard to tell if the murkiness that formed in the woman's eyes was connected with sleep, but when she reached out to touch him, he realized that the kiss had sucked her back into reality and thrust the poor sap back into a fantasy.

Without any other word, the healer stretched delicate fingers from under her blankets and made contact with tepid tips to the criminal's cool cheek. Lightly she traced his jaw before withdrawing again, leaving a tingling path in her wake. Turning her back to him, Sakura replaced her covers up to her slim shoulders.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" she whispered again into the dark, but made no other acknowledgement through the rest of the night.

Mildly perplexed, the man left the motel while his lover had once again been arrested by sleep. The moments he spent with her replayed in his mind, all coming back to the gentle feel of her lips to his. She knew it was him, everything was real inside of that little imaginary world she wove, and yet she always wanted him despite their abusive history. It would be so easy to take complete advantage of the all too willing woman and her naïve views on what could be considered a relationship. That was what he wanted, though, right? To ease himself back into his proper place in her heart.

Pausing mid-stride in the street, Sasuke had to mentally ask after his own motives. It was control, wasn't it? To prove Naruto wrong and remain as the commander of the one he owned. _Kiss me?_

Or maybe she was really the one who had captured him. He didn't need to make that contact. It wasn't necessary, was it? Then was that the answer to all the nagging questions when they were together?

As the shadowed silhouette of the brooding man turned back to face where a certain sleeping kunoichi lay, it all dawned on him. That's why he could never bring himself to stay away. That's why he kept returning to the one he loved to torture. It wasn't because he had a right to her; it wasn't because he was her master.

Sakura owned him. _No!_

That couldn't be true, there was no way. A no-talent brat could not lure him into her own bidding; that was not the way these things worked. Then why kiss her? _It doesn't matter._

With a snarl at his own train of thought, Sasuke resumed his trek back to the cramped apartment he rented, his footfalls heavy and hostile. He had no reason to justify his actions, they were what they were and that was all. That scrawny little girl had no power over him, and a small bit of self indulgence had didn't mean there was a leash strapped to his neck.

The image of a collar around Sakura's flickered briefly in his mind before the male shook it off with agitation. Even if the pink-headed warrior held any significance at all beyond a plaything to him, no one had to know. Nobody needed to catch wind of the way he seemed magnetized to this woman. It was for destructive purposes only, Sasuke convinced himself. She needed to be out of the way, and the best method to do so was to seize her spirit and smother it into oblivion. With a smug smirk of gratification, the dark male became content with his disproving resolve.

Despite his denial of affection or any other sentiment outside of lust for superiority, the younger Uchiha returned to Sakura's bedside almost on a daily basis, following where her team relocated. By the time the squad had reunited and were heading further west into Earth Country, Sasuke had planted an almost microscopic locator in the kunoichi's belongings, determined not to lose what progress he made with her. It took very little preparation there after to pack shop and trail the small troop.

With some fine-tuned and regularly exercised eavesdropping, the male had learned some vague details of the mission they were on. Their persistence on the man Daichi Masaru was of the most significance, but it all seemed to be the same story over again, no matter which town they hit. No one knew anything beyond what was most likely very carefully filtered through the media.

As the tracking went on, Sasuke kept to his now custom visits, speaking to the pink-haired medic in her sleep. No other occurrence like the first was repeated, and the girl he always tapped into was ever eager. It was peculiar though, the man had developed a habit for kissing her farewell when either the dawn rose or a teammate threatened to stir. He didn't know if he did it to prevent her rising to request it or… something else. Either way the prideful male wouldn't analyze his obscure motivation.

The night that greeted Sasuke now clutched at the cold, no matter if the seasons were turning. The group of Konoha shinobi huddled quietly around an ever growing fire, more wood added frequently to retain heat. The ninja were dressed in civilian clothing, keeping up appearances of those just passing through. That was a good cover at least so they wouldn't have to attempt to shroud the flames. Most were quiet, his former partners conversing in soft tones. Sakura smiled at his rival, making the male in the trees teeth clench.

"So when's the baby due?" the green-eyed woman addressed her friend with a gentle voice, noticing how Naruto fidgeted at the topic.

"Heh, Hinata-chan has about four more months," his fingers fiddled with the gold band placed on his left hand. "I hope I'll be a good dad, I'm really gonna try my best."

Sakura placed her hand over his lightly in an effort to sooth, "No worries, man, you'll be great. Just remember not to freak out at every tiny thing. You know how you learned, by needing to get a little roughed up every so often."

The blonde gave a nervous chuckle and agreed, scratching at the back of his head.

As the conversation went on the rare joy that filled the kunoichi expanded, directed at the one person Sasuke was trying to best currently. Growling softly, he closed his dark eyes, focusing on being calm and retaining patience. He would have his time; the moments he stole surpassed a little fire chat any day. Nodding a bit to himself, the male sat back in his perch and bided his time, waiting until each person was tucked away into slumber.

By then the fire light had died down with no one to stoke it, creating a perfect camouflage by cast shadows for the man to blend into. Creeping up to the female he awaited time with, Sasuke glanced around for one last moment before pressing a customary peck to her cheek. There was an insignificant part of him that knew the action was early, knew it was a statement of claim against those who would effect her in inappropriate ways. Those were his small flickers of happiness, and this Uchiha was not above greed.

"I've been waiting for you," came a soft murmur from the woman curled in a black sleeping bag.

"I'm here now," the man mumbled in return, setting into position close to Sakura.

"But for how long?" Sasuke could not give a definitive answer and just as any other time that question arose, he held his tongue.

An uncertain period past before what little conversation resumed. The moments spent never seemed to be tangible, always so fluid that only fatigue on the man's part spoke of the hours that swept by as a flutter of the lash. Chirping of dawn birds were herald to the sun, and thus the end of guilty pleasures.

With his lips to hers, Sasuke made to stiffly stand, knowing full well what consequences lay in waiting for him were any of the others to wake. It was a surprise to find his left arm held captive when he was ready to spring away. Wary with exhaustion and caution for his well-being, the male shot a sharp look to the small hand clutching at his elbow.

"Not yet," the girl whispered into the dark, only her silhouette visible by the wisps of smoke from stubborn embers.

"Not yet?" he hadn't meant for his tone to sound that harsh; patience was a difficult lesson.

"Please, Sasuke, don't go."

"I'm not," he attempted to ease his ragged voice, "I'm still with you in your dream," perhaps he could convince her to go back to sleep.

"Don't treat me like a fool," the kunoichi snapped with unexpected, hushed venom, "I'm not dreaming. I haven't been for the two weeks you've come."

That statement struck a tiny cord of revulsion in the male who gawked down wide-eyed at the warrior that held him still. She hadn't been dreaming? Sakura was awake the entire time?

"So please," she repeated, sitting up slowly from the comfort of her blanket cocoon, "stay just a moment longer."

"How could you deceive me all this time?" the dark man barely registered that he asked the question out loud. Maybe becoming so dumbstruck was a side effect of sleep deprivation.

"You pretended to come to me in my mind, in places that you have to right to be. You tried to win me over, though for what purpose I'm certain is truly as twisted as any other of your accomplishments. I merely played along. And it just got easier," her shoulder lifted a degree, the corner of her mouth crinkling in a muted, sadistic manner.

Unable to come up with a more practical solution to the fix that was staring him in the face, the Uchiha fell back on an old trump card. He smirked.

"You are so easy to manipulate, Sakura. 'Please, don't go,'" he mimicked, a stark iciness consuming his tone and features. "Even if you were awake, the influence I've strived for has already set in. Go ahead, girlly, beg me again."

Sakura strangled back a fit of ironic laughter, "You're just as full of shit as always, huh, Uchiha? You'll never possess me, and I never asked for you back. You came to me like a lost kitten, purring in my ear, petitioning for love and attention." When said male's eyes narrowed, the shinobi went on. "You want me more than your pathetic pride will ever admit. There has yet to be a time when you can stay away." The woman rose to her knees, slipping her warm fingertips over Sasuke's prickled neck, "You can't keep your hands," leaning closer, Sakura breathed against his cheek, "or lips off me."

A sense of déjà vu struck firmly as the traitor's mouth crashed back into the taunting words of the female who embodied temptation. She fed off him hungrily, meeting each stroke of his teeth and tongue. Letting off a hiss of satisfaction, the woman sank her canine into the criminal's lower lip, tearing at the tender flesh with a ravaging nature before smoothing it over again. He didn't know how it happened, but when the pair yanked away, Sasuke hovered over the kunoichi, his lower half grinding against her.

Gazing at the shimmers of light reflecting off Sakura's eyes, the male's now-bruised tongue ran over the gash in his lip, taking pleasure the copper tang that followed.

The fingers that ran through his hair almost felt gentle, an easy caress that comes with experience. The thought of Sakura "experiencing" anyone outside of himself made the ninja's jaw clench. No, this one was his, had been since they were but children. He smirked when the woman under him grasped one of the long ebony locks framing his face and tugged almost playfully.

"Told you," she whispered, voice gravelly.

"Sakura, you can't-"

"Shut up. Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Uchiha," she cut him off, not even wanting to know what he was about to say.

…_Hold onto me, _Sasuke finished in his head before dipping it, nuzzling into her neck. _It's all just pretend, remember? A game. Don't forget…_

But as Sakura buried her face into the man's soft spiky hair, she knew what was happening. The trysts they conducted at dusk might as well have remained in her fantasies. The one in her arms continued to find a way to return to them, but always for the wrong reasons. And no matter how much the woman wanted to cling for dear life and adolescent hope, rough kissed and exchanged insults would sustain her.

"Let me go," his gruff voice reverberated against pale skin before Sasuke thrust himself away from the one who grasped him.

"What are you so afraid of?" adopting a similar tone, the female soldier pushed herself up as well, lines forming at the corners of her mouth.

"None of your business. And I'm not afraid of damn near anything, I just can't stand to be here anymore," his words were turning bitter.

"Whatever," eye roll.

"Later, Haruno."

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be a later," a lazy male voice sounded from behind, Sakura recognizing it as Ichirou, the squad leader.

Sasuke adorned his best egotistical smirk before slowly turning toward the other man. Crossing his arms firmly over his chest, he stood with an unmatchable confidence, chin tipped forward defiantly.

"Who are you," it was still fairly dark, the sky a rich royal blue, "and what business do you have here?" the shorter man asked with an air of authority.

"No one, I'm just passing through," the dark male evaded the question before vanishing in a violet flash.

Ichirou scowled, the action creasing his cheeks before turning to his female companion, "Care to explain?"

"I'd rather not," Sakura said with a bland tone before standing to ready herself for the day.

She owed no one reasoning behind the visits, and as far as she was concerned, they had never occurred. The man she had once pined over was best left captive in her imagination; that fact she came to accept a long time ago. Then why, even when she sunk her nails into the scarred centers, could her hands not comply with her decisions. Frustration built as they trembled while buttoning a blouse, making the task nearly impossible. Grunting at herself, Sakura let the garment hang open, the shirt underneath sufficing as she went about other duties.

Memories of the nights spent with him were all she saw as she bustled about. No matter how much effort went into suppressing them, she relived the sweet whispers as those around her slept. Recognizing from the first couple of nights that a ritual was forming, Sakura understood that there was a higher risk for discovery when her team regrouped. That was why she took special care to add small doses of a sleeping agent to the food she prepared before bed, increasing the lovers' security. It was wrong, she knew, but there was no real harm in the drug and it kept her dirty little secret safe.

But now Sasuke found out the truth, at least what she allowed him to realize. Would he be back? It was so much simpler if he believed her ignorant. Would the confidence he built for her remain? More than likely not. _Coward._

Sakura was no better. She went along with it, feigned slumber to grasp those fleeting moments when he would just embrace her. _Pathetic_.

How many times would she have to scold herself for going back to him? How long until the strength she worked so hard for would withstand his onslaught? How long until she would no longer be so weak? _Hypocrite_.

Until Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

It was lovely to be with him again, but it couldn't go on. The same speeches grew redundant, the same vows tired. It had to be all or nothing, no other options. If Sakura ever saw him again, she would have to offer that choice.

"I heard that you ran into someone around here, Sakura," the blonde fox started slowly, keeping his tone casual, though watching the woman's face for reactions sharply.

She gave a brief nod, chewing a slice of bread slowly, her countenance reserved. Quietly she gazed off into the trees, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Did you catch their name? What village they were from?"

Naruto clenched his fist over his knee at her bland shake of the head. He knew who it had to be, it was screamingly apparent. But what was worse, she was protecting the bastard, he knew it!

"Don't lie!" his temper flared, unchecked, "It was Sasuke, admit it!"

Sakura blinked bottle-green eyes up to where the man now stood, "And if it was?" she almost sounded bored.

"Stop screwing around, woman, you should know better by now. Look at what he's done to you not so long ago. What he did to the village. Teme is dangerous, stay away from him!" Naruto was almost panting from the over-exertion he put into the frantic statements.

The one he addressed looked back down, examining the red craters in her palms. She grew very still again, gnawing absently at the inside of her cheek.

"I'm sorry," the little girl whispered from the inside out, her hands folding as if in prayer. "I just…can't get away. He's a drug to me, except instead of numbing the pain, he brings it all back into perspective." Those translucent eyes looked back up at the male whose face looked so heart broken for her, "He makes me _feel_, Naruto. I have to have him. I'm a shell if I don't."

"Better a shell than a puppet," the blonde sank back into his seat, his voice soft and almost understanding. "Teme only wants to you to say that he can own you. Power is his addiction…not you."

As her head dropped forward, rose locks shrouded her eyes. There was a long moment before she nodded slowly.

"I know."

**Emery – Fractions**

_One and three, you're here  
(one and three, you're here  
to tell me we can't do this)  
to tell me we can't do this  
(three for three, I'll disagree.)_

Anymore.  


_Your hair and face against the mirror  
as I take the steps to save what's left of me  
someone's out when it's over._

People steal from you  
and they take anything they choose.

It's good to see you  
I missed you last night  
that's such a lovely color  
it goes with your eyes  
before we fall asleep 

_I just wanted to say  
this all seems so easy  
but there's choices to make._

Can't decide, then look at the faces  
candlelight   
we're burning the pages  
but ask us why  
and hurting ourselves with this false start  
resign yourself  
and always be (and we pretend)  
without the one (as if it gets easier)  
thing you need (but does it get easier?)  
reading words with no replies. 

When we have these mornings where we can say goodbye.

I wanted to mean everything to you  
but this isn't right  
you keep coming back disassembled and I  
keep losing this fight.  


_I won't answer._

Dancing under starlight glow  
no one in the city knows  
confidence can take you  
nerves try to shake you  
from going all the way.  


_It's not that far._

It's good to see you  
I missed you last night  
that's such a lovely color  
it goes with your eyes   
before we fall asleep  
just wanted to say  
this all seems so easy  
there's choices to make.

We watch the tide roll in  
with cold air and coffeecake  
holding our words at list   
stopping the sounds they make  
we know the way to go  
we know each step to take  
to be here.

These words with no replies  
stopping we's and starting I's  
this need is killing me  
and taking me over.

I wanted to mean everything to you   
but this isn't right  
you keep coming back disassembled and I   
keep losing this fight.

**A/N #2: **I'm back at college now and just started yesterday, but the work piles up quick, so please forgive me if my posts are… well, permanently delayed. I try to write in my free time, but education comes first, as we all know. Thank you all once again for you patience and sticking with me, it means oodles. Please let me know your thoughts, even the, "You suck," ones. Thanks, love and kittens, all.


	6. The Note From Which A Chord Is Built

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's true, I am still alive (although for a while there I did have a rather nasty bug…) Here is a very long awaited chapter, to which I hope you enjoy and forgive me for my extended absence. Ya know how it goes, school work comes first, and at the end of the day, writing yet another paper is perhaps the last thing on the To Do list. But how could I ignore my favorite couple forever? So here they are, enjoy, my lovelies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or Emery's songs. I do, in fact, own Ichirou, Kyou and Daichi Masaru, they are originals made purely for the purpose of this plot and have no part in the actual manga/anime. Sorry for any confusion.

**Chapter 6: The Note From Which A Chord Is Built**

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" the exclamation echoed through the forest's trees, wildlife taking flight into the warm morning air.

The one standing across from the enraged blonde could only force a hint of a smile, knowing that his question would go unanswered.

As the sun broke over the mountains, it had not been the dawn birds that greeted the drowsy fox, but rather the malicious gleam of a freshly sharpened blade. Cyan eyes widening due to the unexpected sight, Naruto kept perfectly still as his startled gaze shifted to the hooded figure hesitantly. It was too dim yet to make out specific details, but with a deep, ironic chuckle that was barely audible, the face came to light instantly. Though before he could declare the discovery with natural, vigorous fury, the male cut to the chase.

"I want to join your team."

And thus the start of a beautiful morning was formed. The blonde man put up a rather grand argument, managing to wake the entire camp as well as the next town over with his earsplitting rant, to which the darker one stood in secure silence, taking his words with a grain of salt. Before Naruto's face turned another shade of blue, however, Sasuke raised a calm hand, effectively ensnaring the other's attention for a whole two seconds.

"I have my reasons."

"If they have anything to do with Sakura, forget it, Teme, I told you that I won't allow it," the vessel growled, jabbing a firm finger into his sternum.

"It doesn't," he lied through his teeth, "I'm concerned with your mission, not a stupid girl." A classic smirk twisted its way onto the male's pale lips at the fashion his former partner's eyes narrowed. "You should know by now that I've been keeping you all under close observation. You're after that politician, am I correct?"

"What would you want with someone like that?" the light male's nose crinkled somewhat with stubborn disdain.

"I happen to know he's linked with my brother's organization. Where he is, they are. I've been searching the Akatsuki out for years and right now I'm the closest I've ever come to them on my own accord."

"So you want to use us too, is that it?"

"Maybe not in so many words. I figure we can benefit each other. I'll help you with the little weasel in office and in return, I can be within arm's reach of my goal."

Naruto's teeth scraped together at this proposition, but Uchiha made some valid points. There was never anything wrong with another set of eyes and ears, but he couldn't be trusted, there was no way! He knew the moment an opportunity arose, Sasuke would either betray or abandon them all, as was the story of a life-long trend.

"Why should we help you? What good have you ever done, Teme? Everywhere you go there's a path of debris lining your footsteps."

"Don't be a fool, Umuzaki," the traitor snapped, unwilling to take judgment from that incompetent loser. "Think of what I could bring to this mission. Unlike you, I haven't been slacking off for the past ten years since my departure. My abilities are far superior to anything you could ever even dream about."

The Uchiha's pride hardly provided for a persuasive argument. Appearing to be taken back to school yard squabbles, Naruto could never allow such words to go unchallenged. Standing to his feet, the man let off a furious howl before launching a powerful blow at Sasuke's smug face. The one under assault predicted such an outburst from the moment those insults slid so easily from his tongue, and in turn dodged the hasty attack.

"Forget it," Naruto spat between thrusts of his feet and fists. "You're not welcome here and there is absolutely no reason why that would ever change. I don't care how powerful you think you are!"

Elongated canines glittered with fulfillment when the Uchiha's face finally gave way to the scattered attempts at a strike, a sickening pop filling the air as flesh met flesh. The opponents sprung away briefly, the male with a busted lip spitting away the sticky mixture of blood and saliva as he glared at the sneering blonde. Bringing a knuckle up to wipe away the excess, his continence grew calculating, blocking out the ranting of his rival who wished him away.

"Shut it, imbecile, I'll make you a deal," Sasuke snapped, smudging his soiled hands against a pant leg.

"I'm not interested!" was an automatic reply.

"Let's hear it," another masculine voice intervened, the one who had come upon the Uchiha prodigy the previous morning. When Naruto started to eagerly protest, the team leader held up a strong hand, silencing him.

Sasuke's face shifted from scornful tainted with irritation to that egotistical ease, his frame relaxing, shoulders setting back, "I'll fight you, Umuzaki, to prove my worth. When I win, I'll accompany the squad. Otherwise, you'll never hear from me again."

"Well, when _I_ win-"

"That sounds reasonable, Uchiha," Ichirou cut his temporary partner off with a slightly more pronounced voice, though his plain face remaining stoic.

"Aa, so you know who I am?" there was no surprise.

The older man's thin lips quirked a degree, "I recognize you. Saw you as a kid growing up."

"And you will agree to my terms of this spar?"

Ichirou nodded, his cropped brown hair swaying slightly, "You're a trouble-maker in personality, but a fine ninja. If you got out of hand, that could be taken care of, not that you wouldn't be under careful observation."

"Hn," this was in the bag.

"How can you go along with this?!" Naruto's pitch went up an octave, sputtering in disbelief, but Ichirou's expression of calm was his only answer. The fox's teeth bared again, fingers beginning to tremble with suppressed emotion. "There is no way I'll lose to you, Teme. I say it every time, but I always mean it. I won't tolerate you any more!"

With that, there was a flash of orange, both from uniform and aura, before the battle officially commenced into a blur.

In the background, the rose-locked warrior went about her morning routine, pretending that the happenings behind her were not really there. She moved around the makeshift camp, stirring food over the rekindled fire, fiddled with hygiene products and blocked out the hope swelling in her chest that the criminal who filled her youth's every waking thought would win. Of course that was ridiculous, if anyone could take Sasuke down a few pegs, it would be her long-time teammate. Besides, the man wasn't doing this for her; it was always personal gain that drove him.

So Sakura bustled about, humming a tune she made up to override the sounds of bloodshed. Her actions were a bit slower, delaying the time for when she had no other use than to turn around and watch. Her volume increased a few notches when a guttural scream resonated through the area.

On the battlefield, smears of scarlet stained the newly budding grass, twinkling in dawn's fresh glow. Various weapons rested almost peacefully in the dew-covered ground or embedded in the trunks of nearby trees. A few birds sang in the distance. The flickers of black and orange zapped across the scene before disappearing into the forest again, leaving a fresh splattering of crimson in their path.

Kyou brought his thumb up to swipe away the droplets that had speckled his face, leaving a smudge of nameless blood on his cheek. The two men stood in waiting for a victor, the leader of the two previously informing the stealth of this morning's events. The black-haired man nodded, not feeling one way or another over the matter.

"You don't deserve her, ya know," his voice came between gravelly rasps, red slatted eyes glowering into the next tree over, his weight supported by the trunk of his own perch.

"Hn, you think I don't know that?" the cruel smile that disfigured the man's porcelain face was sarcastic. "Good thing I don't want her."

"Bullshit."

The Uchiha's own ruby eyes became narrow slashes in his face, almost blending in with the dark crescent-shaped scar around his left orb.

"Like you would know, Dobe."

The broken laugh that followed was enough to fuel the next series of attacks, equal in caliber and aggression. There was not a place on either man that did not scream out in suffering, but both pushed on to attain their opposing goals. One strike for one blow; blood for blood but none superior. The sky grew sinister from the ash that erupted in the heart if the war, earth quaking in protest of the shinobis' abuse. With each increased jutsu there were clouds eclipsing the atmosphere, and by then not even Sakura could brush off the clash.

She stood frozen in the background, watching as the explosions drew closer to the camp and a clearing where this had all started. At the final collision, a strong shock of wind waved over the scene, some trees buckling under the pressure, a crater forming a few feet from where the judges observed unmoving. As the dust sprinkled down again and settled, all became very still, not a sound was heard beyond the debris drifting back to earth.

Hesitantly, the healer edged over to the other two whose faces were grim, eyes cast towards the circular indent. Jade eyes flicking from one to the other, a trickle of dread sent chills through Sakura's spine, her stomach shooting into her throat. Swallowing hard as if to dislodge the organ, the woman gazed into the crater as well, her sharp eyes probing for signs of life.

Both men lay still, their limbs twisted at near-grotesque angles. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, realizing that they weren't breathing. Smothering back a cry of dismay, her face hardened as an automatic reaction to panic. She was trained not to show fear. So very calmly she leapt into the massive hole and strode up to her childhood companions. Dragging them together, she placed a hand on each chest, lime light enveloping them. There would be no death here today, she wouldn't tolerate it.

The finely tuned chakra took its effects at a rapid rate, repairing first the vitals, assuring blood and air circulation. Once the shinobi were out of immediate danger for their lives, Sakura made quick work of other internal damage. Within minutes the pair she cared most about were border-lining on conscious.

Cerulean eyes were the first to crack open, the blinding light of day creating distant, murky silhouettes in the male's vision.

"Sakura…chan?" came Naruto's raw whisper.

"Naruto-kun," a sugary-sweet voice preceded a swift fist, sending the unsuspecting man back into oblivion.

The Uchiha received a similar treatment soon after.

"Stupid boys," as all that the others heard the kunoichi mutter as she climbed from the pit and returned to previous business.

"That was an impressive match you had going, Uchiha, but your terms were not met, so I must ask you to leave."

The man being addressed seemed to develop extended shadows over his features in addition to the dark bruises marring his face. A scowl was etched around his mouth as his chin tipped downward some, deceiving his dangerous nature.

"What if I said that I hold valuable information that is unlikely to be found elsewhere?" he really hadn't wanted to pull out this card just yet, but with the spar ending in a draw, there weren't many other options.

The dark brow of the team's leader arched some, "Then I would hope that you would grant us with it regardless of the present situation."

He was met with Sasuke's patent smirk, one that oozed irony and hinted at superiority. The male was born with that expression.

"Nothing in life is free, I'm afraid."

Ichirou's face fell a degree before his eyes narrowed with a slight crinkle in his skin. It seemed that the young man before him was craftier than what was previously suspected. Then again, he was a prodigy after all.

"This mission of ours must be of the utmost importance for you to sink as low as to employ blackmail," he received a nonchalant shrug in response. The man's face took on a look of consideration, "How do we know that your resources are reliable? What are your credentials?"

"I'm an Uchiha, that's all you need to know. This is an opportunity for you that will not present itself again. I know why the Akatsuki desire Daichi Masaru."

The other brow shot up to meet with the previous one on Ichirou's forehead. How could this man be capable of collecting such facts? The squad from Konoha had been out for weeks trying to discover anything they could, but all dead ends.

"Fine then, I'll be reasonable," he started calmly, watching the over-confident man's black eyes flicker from the shade cast from a chaotic mane. "The team will vote to see if we will accept you to the mission. Being the captain and the one to pass the final decision, I will remain neutral."

"Hn," the incline of Sasuke's chin was signal enough for his agreement.

Gathered around the heart of the tiny camp, five people stared each other down, weighing and measuring the odds of taking the traitor in and the consequences if they did not.

"I don't care what he says he's got, there's no way I want this bastard around!" Naruto piped up his opinion with fervor once the news of the vote was announced.

"Will you calm down," the only woman present growled as she shoved the overly enthusiastic male back into a reclining position, resuming the work of patching his flesh wounds.

Sakura barely acknowledged what was going on once again, occupying herself with medical tape and cotton patches. Why get her hopes up about Sasuke anyway; nothing had changed from an hour ago when she knocked him out with a morbid crack of satisfaction. Naruto's choice was blindingly evident and she doubted things would swing back to her.

"If he's resourceful, I don't see why not. Just keep Blondie away from him."

The kunoichi's hand froze half way to applying another bandage to an already half-healed laceration. Kyou just agreed? Lime orbs widening, realization was a lead lump that formed instantaneously in her chest. _Then it's up to me?_

Slowly Sakura's gaze traveled from her self appointed duty over to the man who hovered like a malicious storm cloud over their heads. Sinful eyes bore back into hers from yards away, the crescent of his upturned mouth mocking. _You have to choose me_, it whispered with a lover's forked tongue.

Unable to control the longing that burned through her stomach, the medic looked away, focusing on the others around her. One by one they watched her expectantly. Lastly her eyes fell on those of her best friend and seeing the blunt, scornful disapproval in his usually warm aqua depths made the decision all the more difficult.

She would be lying if she thought that she didn't want Sasuke there. How many times had she begged him to stay? What hadn't she offered to him in order to be with her just a little longer? But this wasn't about their distorted relationship or how she felt personally about it. The decision had to be made for the mission.

"Ichirou-san," Sakura started calmly, banishing any trace of panic from her system, at least audibly, "what this man proposes, are we sure that we are incapable of uncovering it with our own resources?" she ignored the darkening expression on the criminal's face, one that set upon disbelief and sudden doubt.

"Under the circumstances, that could be debatable. We have yet to meet up with the other teams, but thus far the general vicinity has been under a single, vague consensus. Perhaps with time, but I'm not sure how long we have."

The pink-locked kunoichi inclined her chin a degree, her magenta lashes dropping down over glass-like eyes. A small dimple appeared in the left side of her cheek, indicating her absent-minded habit of chewing when under concentration. Going unnoticed to those around her, the woman's slender fingers twitched, tiny convulsions that shook the bandages she made a show of putting away.

"I may need more time to think it over," Sakura finally stated with a matter-of-fact tone that made the males around her mentally groan.

"I don't think we can afford that, Sakura-san."

"Come now, _Sakura_," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

The male's presence at her shoulder was made known in a shuddering heartbeat. Chills trickling over her skin, the tiny hairs at the back of Sakura's neck prickled as the intoxicating, gravelly voice went on, encouraged by the sudden hitch in her breathing.

"You've always seen more than others the pieces of me that are humane. You've always been the optimist, the one who never wanted to see me fall. You trust me, don't you?"

"No further than I could throw you," her response came as a ragged hiss, one that was waging a private war of emotion and reasoning.

But when her lashes lifted again with determination to resist carved into her face, Sakura had thought the choice wasn't nearly as difficult as the pathetic little child pleading to her made it seem. That was until the world dissolved into nothing but light and all that was left were herself and the deepest, most deadly voids that could enslave a person with a single glance. Her chest became a pit, those chains snaring the spirit that she fought so hard to protect.

"I'll earn your trust, Sakura," he sounded so far away. _Then where am I?_

"What are you trying to pull?!" an obnoxious bark ripped through the dazed transfixion that Sasuke had woven over the woman's vulnerable mind.

Shaking her head, Naruto's voice became white noise as he ranted on about deception and the unfairness of taking advantage of a love-sick girl. This snapped the kunoichi back into reality as well as igniting an untamable fury. Teeth and fists clashing alike, joints popping with the action, the rose-tressed warrior shot daggers at both of her childhood acquaintances

"Who the hell do you think you're talking about?" she practically roared. "I'm no more capable of being taken advantage of as I am love-sick!" She then turned her blazing gaze to the matter at hand, "Forget it, Uchiha, you're not accepted into any part of this mission or our association. I never want to see your sorry excuse for a face again," it had all spilled out before Sakura could register just what was being said.

The expression on the male's face shifted from mildly irritated to enraged, an almost black aura licking at the space around him.

"I hardly believe that, not after the countless amounts of time you spent _hunting me down_. Wasn't it you just the other night whimpering for me to stay at your side, or was that a double that I'm unaware of?" one strike for another, a vicious cycle.

"The one we sought died years ago," yet her tone held not remorse.

"He was weak."

"We loved him!"

It took nearly visible effort for the woman to keep from slapping a hand over her mouth. The burst of unbridled emotion was uncalled for but more so "we" was representative of both sides of her. There was a falter in the pace of the racing argument, Sasuke's jaw slacking just slightly as if on the brink of a retort, but nothing came. The female shinobi bit her lower lip to keep from speaking any more, her pupils dilated and out of focus as she stared off at something over the man's left shoulder.

What seemed like a lifetime later, but in actuality only lasted long enough for the footsteps of another to approach the pair, the heavy silence was broken by the leader of Sakura's platoon.

"It seems that we have a verdict from the squad, but I'm afraid that I will have to override it," all eyes darted to Ichirou and the look of determination that was set sternly into his face. "While you were conducting that very moving squabble, I took the time to weigh our options more thoroughly. Sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the successful achievement of the mission, emotional prejudices included. I apologize to both you and Naruto, Sakura-san, but the Uchiha is our best lead as things currently stand." The older man turned to the one in question and extended his right hand. "Welcome to the team, Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a moment of suspended belief on the dark male's part, followed by the incredulous wailing of his now blonde partner. A triumphant smirk crept onto the newest addition to the mission's mouth as he shook Ichirou's hand, grip firm and secure.

Kyou strode up to the newcomer from his observation point in the background and gave a swift, single jerk of hands as well before going about other preparations for the day now that the excitement had died down. By then, Naruto had disappeared into the lone tent set up on the grounds, cursing every word that he could conger up. When Sasuke turned to the kunoichi who had yet to respond to the superseding of her opinion and offered his hand, the gesture almost sarcastic, Sakura merely stared at it. Slowly her gaze traveled around the contours of his long, slender fingers, processing the situation that now presented itself. Eyes drifting almost lazily back up the proffered arm to a broad shoulder and up to a smug face, the medic blinked at the man who was opposing her only moments before.

"Sore loser?" _that_ voice broke through the glaze that had laid a fine film over the majority of the morning.

A frown snapped into place in Sakura's features, her brow creasing with the effort. Wordlessly her hand grasped his, clenching a fist around those pleasant-feeling digits, effectively popping at least three. The male didn't flinch, instead holding her hand a little more gently than what was comfortable.

The two must have been enveloped in that moment for longer than either calculated for when they yanked away it was at the impatient clearing of Ichirou's throat. The rose-tressed soldier fought back the tint of her cheeks, the embarrassment lingering only a few quickened heartbeats. _This is ridiculous_…

"Please keep in mind that you, being an outsider with quite the black splotch on your history, will be under surveillance at all times. You will never be alone while on this mission, but that was a condition I'm assuming you were already aware of." At Sasuke's brief nod, he went on, "Good, now let's get down to business. I want you to explain every detail, even the most insignificant, of your knowledge in regards to Daichi Masaru and his association with the Akatsuki.

Not wanting to be left out, and knowing that she would later have to relay the information to Naruto when he calmed enough to hold a conversation, Sakura sat with the men, absorbing all that she could. According to Sasuke, the man they were after retained more control over the leader of Earth Country's capital than was being made public. Of course, this was fairly predictable, but what made him unique to others was that he could manipulate those who conflicted with him by means of mind-control techniques. Naturally, this allowed his value to the Akatsuki to increase.

"Being shinobi that thrive on war," the younger Uchiha continued, "maintaining connections to a man who can regulate war in one of the major countries is the start of a monopolizing system. Daichi can spark battles with smaller areas for the tiniest indiscretions, thus feeding the need for Akatsuki's bloody organization."

"So what would a person like him get in return for his services?"

Sakura cut in before Sasuke could answer the question, "Isn't it obvious? Protection. They act as a personal guard network against those like us who want to take him out," she then looked at the male for confirmation who nodded slowly. "Now the question is what do we do about it?"

"That's for Tsunade-sama to decide," Ichirou stated as he rose to his feet. "I will send her the information with a request for further orders. Until then, we should remain stationary and alert."

The kunoichi's lime colored eyes watched the back of her captain retreat to the tent, her expression pensive.

Her voice sounded distant when she asked, "So how did you come by all that, really?"

"Hn," the remaining man leaned back on his elbows, supported by a sleeping pack. "I've been collecting it for the past year or so. That was one of my main objectives when I stopped in Konoha, if you'll recall."

Sakura gave an elongated nod, "I take it that's all you've been doing, stalking the Akatsuki?"

"For the most part."

"I suppose the next step is to locate your brother's exact location and eliminate him. Why would you waste your time with us?"

Sasuke lifted a shoulder with a nonchalant air, although the square setting of his jaw told of his sharp mind in action towards the proper wording of an answer, "I figure that goals are reached with fewer complications by utilizing numbers. Squads are more efficient, as you well know."

The kunoichi hummed her agreement.

The remainder of the day was spent with impatient pacing, all members anxious to be redirected from the higher-ups. Sakura had eventually found Naruto, who was still in a foul mood, but managed to explain the details of Sasuke's findings within a relatively short period of time. Between then and when the sun skirted the trees, most kept to themselves, attempting to overlook the tension between former and current teammates. For the first few hours, the dark male was accompanied by Kyou who had the most apathy towards him. Ichirou followed and as the faint flickering of stars bled into a darkening sky, and Naruto's shift descended.

The rivals, although within a general vicinity of each other, refused acknowledgement. The light-toned fox sat with a begrudging scowl, lower lip jutting from his firm face while Sasuke's blank eyes stared vacantly into the freshly lit fire. The remaining three were arranging preparations for the journey ahead of them into the heart of Earth Country where they would meet the other two platoons, drawing a more direct route on an over-sized map.

"Don't think that I buy your excuse for being here for even a second," came the grumble into the muted dusk.

The other let off an exasperated sigh, coal lashes drifting shut. Repetition was always a characteristic Naruto embraced. Perhaps that was why his determination was so effective, practice and never allowing the death of a subject.

"I don't care, Dobe."

"Well I do and I'm never gonna let it rest until you admit your real intentions!" there was a rather plump fingertip now parallel with the Uchiha's nose, the swirling print's detail visible even in the dark.

Resisting going cross-eyed, the brooder scowled and knocked Naruto's hand away, "What do you want me to say? That I'm here because I want to spite you? I want to rub in your face that I will always win when we duke things out? If that's the case, then yes, it's true."

Instead of a finger, this time there was a threatening fist in his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! And even it if was, I could kick your ass in every situation, Teme!" there was the quivering of rage in his tone, but Sasuke blew it off.

Shoving the blonde away once again, he resigned himself to glower into the flames of the campfire. Perhaps they were like her, maybe the flickering tongues of heat and fury, like her, drove him. Always so alluring…

"I care about her, okay?" the mutter was barely audible from within the static of Naruto's ranting.

A few words escaped that excessively large mouth, but then the Hokage-to-be paused mid-sentence. Had the traitorous bastard just confessed what he thought..?

"Come again?"

"I'm not repeating myself," the statement was firm, yet somehow the words contradicted it, seeming almost insecure.

Cerulean eyes widened almost to bursting before a resounding, "I knew it!" ricocheted off the surrounding forest. This was soon followed by the crack of a fist meeting flesh, a few of the night life scattering into the sky.

As the blonde sat back onto the ground, rubbing the newly formed goose egg at the side of his head, he narrowed the once disbelieving eyes into contemplative slits.

"So what's your problem, man, why do you have to draw things out so much and screw with her head? I thought you had more sense than that."

"Like you would know what sense is," came the sharp retort.

But the Dobe had a rather significant point. He could credit it to habit, pushing away all the things that he desires most to retain focus on his more pressing aspirations, but that was a flimsy excuse. Then there was the theory that she deserved it, there was yet too much complacency in her, too much optimism and it was his self-appointed duty to crush it. At least it would make him feel better. _I'm selfish._

Those were things that Sasuke used in a moderately convincing self-deception. The truth was, the proud man was miserable and she was an all-too-welcome distraction.

"Stop looking at me like that," his voice was flat, restraining the irritation that rose from the bowels of frustration in himself and the aqua gaze that saw through it.

"Then stop acting like you're invincible. You're a man, not a god. You don't have the right to meddle with another's fate," Naruto's words sounded so out of character, so wise beyond his years. They sent abrasive chills over the Uchiha's skin, making it crawl.

"Whatever." _Shut up…_

"Don't dismiss this like everything else, Teme. If you do, you'll wake up one day and won't know who you even are."

"Shut up, Naruto," the tethers on the man's sinister temper were growing slack, apparent in his deadly tone.

Oblivious to this fact on purpose or otherwise, the vessel paused a moment, an ironic smile dimpling his cheeks, "Funny, though, how the least likely person, a pink-haired girl, will be the one to defeat you. No matter who your opponent or how many battles you'll be in, she's the one who will mess you up the most."

"I said shut the hell up!" the raven-spiked male was on his feet in a flash, fists clenched to his sides, trembling.

Naruto watched the enraged man with mild shock as he struggled for control. The rims of his rival's eyes were turning bloody, his teeth gritting against the lash of suppressed emotions. Finally the dripping of scarlet could be dimly heard as it connected with crisp grass, the male's nails biting into his palms with the effort to regain his composure.

"Hey, what's all this commotion?" the team captain emerged from within the lit tent, the other two trailing.

An animalistic growl slipped between the Uchiha's bared teeth before he bolted, not caring for anything beyond escaping from himself and _her_, consequences be damned. Vaguely a cry of dismay could be heard in the distance, but the male had speed on his side.

"What's going on here?" the perplexed question was shot to the blonde by their leader, his tone bordering on an implied accusation.

But Naruto shook his head, turning his attention towards the female of the group and offered a weak smile. Suddenly to the kunoichi his usually vibrant eyes appeared very tired and she barely noted the shade hollowing under them by fire-light.

"Looks like it's your shift, Sakura-chan."

Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, the man gave it a gentle squeeze before easing her with a small shove in the right direction. The medic's brow ruffled in confusion but she took to Sasuke's path without question, chasing after the renegade ninja and the answers he could supply.

_Something horrible must have happened, he hasn't taken the time to cover his aura…_ With some experience with this man and his fighting habits, it was rare for him to let such a thing as a chakra trail give him away. Something was definitely wrong. Picking up the pace, Sakura traced him deep into the woods, most all light diminishing under the thick foliage.

When she finally discovered her charge leaned up against an over-sized tree, face in hands, fingers tangled in his naturally wild hair, she took pause to analyze the situation. Sasuke was considered highly dangerous, especially when there was a breech in his steel vice of control and his emotions leaked from the cracks. As her glass-green eyes adjusted to the night, she could barely make out the way his shoulders quivered, her keen ears picking up heavy breathing.

Cautiously, Sakura tread forward, purposely stepping on a fallen stick, the snapping of wood announcing her presence. She was met with a set of blood-thirsty orbs that almost seemed to glow from within the shadows, fixed on her and furious.

"Get the fuck away from me!" the verbal lash struck a sensitive nerve and the rose-locked warrior flinched.

_He's hurting…_ "I've come to bring you back," she tried to keep her tone soft, soothing even.

The male only scoffed in response, "Well isn't that just the story of your life."

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from stinging him with a witty response, logic spoke that it would not improve the circumstances, Sakura eased herself slowly forward.

"C'mon, Sasuke, you worked so hard to get to this point with us, you can't blow it now by running away," perhaps appealing to his reason would be the best tactic…

The faint gasp slipped between her lips before she could muffle it as a drop of warm crimson slid down her cheek, the kunai buried deep into a tree over her right shoulder.

"I said _stay away from me_," she male who had pitched it hissed, his hackles up, teeth exposed once again.

"No," she whispered, not realizing that the thought was verbalized.

As she crept closer, footfalls soft in the delicate new grass, the Uchiha prodigy found himself backed into a corner, plastering himself against the large tree he had once sought shelter beneath. His chest tightening under the pressure of rising panic, his nails sunk into the rough bark to keep from injuring his hands any further. He wouldn't be trapped like this, he wouldn't allow it! She had no power over him!

The echo of skin meeting that of the other rang in his ears and there was a split second when he almost regretted lashing out with his fist. Now he really had no where else to go, for Sakura had caught his wrist in mid-swing and held it tightly, almost to the point of bruising. Despite this, it was the pity in her features that cut him deeper than any blade.

"What have you done?" the words bounced throughout the corners of his mind, the regret they held, the sorrow for…him.

Slowly she brought her hand up to uncurl his fist, tenderly touching the brutal mars in his palms. _What have you done..?_

Without another word, a tepid emerald glow enveloped his torn flesh, illuminating further the way she so carefully tried to repair his mindless self-destruction. But wasn't that what she always had attempted to do; heal him? Oh, God, what had he done to deserve that? He wasn't a hero, he wasn't honorable. He was a failure, yet here she was, chasing him to what seemed like the end of the world just to put his pitiful broken pieces together the best she could. _What have I done..?_

The green aura flickered out in a moment, swallowed by the engulfing darkness of the male's chest as he tore the woman from her task and into his desperate arms. Clinging to her, claw-like digits burying themselves into her fine hair, Sasuke shook, smothering himself into her small frame. Just for this moment he needed her, needed to be weak and shattered in comparison to his much-too-formal pride. He just longed to be very small and to be held by the one he hated so much to the point that he almost…

Out of breath, the pink-haired kunoichi cradled the dark man in her arms, not minding the pulling of her scalp or lack of room for her diaphragm to continue its normal rhythm. Instead she let her lashes flutter closed against the salty smell of him, the bitter taste of his skin pressed to her lips as she kissed the base of his neck so light that he most likely wouldn't notice.

After an undetectable amount of time, a feather-soft tune vibrated over the girl's vocal cords, the notes incomprehensible and falling a little flat at the ends. That was okay, though, to the one who listened intently to the nameless song that his lips desired to mouth the words to, whose lips quivered just slightly as they touched upon the syllables. They remained like that, unable to grasp, yet holding so tightly to the only thing real in a world where they were enemies.

_**Emery – The Note From Which A Chord Is Built**_

_You have always seen the best parts of me._

With my uncovered eyes  
loose from lenses absorbing light  
your hand is wrapped in mine  
the sun set for the last time.

Carpet stains from coffee cups  
thrown to stop from hurting so much  
paralyzed, I thought I'd fail you somehow  
and let you down  
but you saved me from death,  
awake and alive for the first time  
joining as voices sing, together,  
the same song.


	7. Bloodless

**Author's Note:** Oh, my, how long has it been now? Two months? Longer? My deepest apologies, beloved readers, I hope I still have your loyalty. But sadly, I must say I told you that this would happen, and probably will continue to happen for a while until this work is done. But now I am on winter break from school, which extends over a period of, say, five weeks, so between then, I should be able to give out a few more chapters. But you know how it goes, quality over quantity. I would not want to give anything less than the best. So here it is, the next much too long awaited chapter. Thank you for sticking with me!

And before I forget to mention it, _explicit content_! You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of Emery's songs.

**Chapter 7: Bloodless**

Heavy breathing rasped through parted lips as the male's heart drummed in his ears. He couldn't help it; adrenaline was kicking in. They were so close, so near to their final destination that his charcoal eyes could see the massive government building towering over the rest a mile away. _Just_ a mile away. Sasuke could almost taste the copper of his brother's spilled blood on his tongue. With that thought, the tempo which he leapt from branched increased almost double.

The troop now almost tripled in number once the four (or five) man teams reunited a few days ago. Over that time, the information concerning their target had been relayed and they were issued to commence a very cautious attack. While it was now common knowledge that Akatsuki was the main security of Daichi Masaru, a plan to breech that hazardous system was to be left to the commander of another squad, the renowned Shikamaru. A few other faces were among the current thirteen from the original Rookie Nine, such as Chouji and Shino, but most remained unfamiliar. So as impatience had risen from the majority of the Konoha ninja, those who knew their strategist waited calmly for a course of action.

It was simple really: a raid from all sides of the office that the squat advisor resided in. They would be sent in pairs, after Shino's insect scouts gave the all clear, to swiftly and quietly remove Daichi – hopefully – without detection. In an anticipatory move, the shinobi would be clad in regular Security uniforms and any distinguishing features, such as Sakura's hair or Naruto's whisker marks, covered with a simple alteration jutsu. As a little insurance, each would be hooked to a radio headset incase the plan, as usual, didn't follow through as scripted. They were facing one of their major enemies, after all.

"Why is it that the plan sounds much too easy?" a shinobi the renegade male couldn't name spoke their skepticism.

Shikamaru replied in a deadpan tone, "Think of this as a guideline. There are no definite answers until we get there. If someone is coaxed into a situation that calls for backup, those who are not preoccupied should be able to improvise assistance."

"Somehow, I'm surprised with you, Shikamaru," Sakura spoke up. "You seem to have grown lax in your foresight. I know that we aren't often placed together on missions, but this is very uncharacteristic from my observations."

The attentive nin's onyx gaze flicked back to the one addressed, catching his nonchalant shrug.

"We are basically going head-first into this place blind. There's no telling who is in that building and what obstacles we may encounter. So it's best at this point to generate a goal and troubleshoot from there."

Despite the explanation, some of the surrounding ninja still appeared to have their reservations, but no one questioned their leader further. Though trouble is what the younger Uchiha was counting on so that he might finally bring an end to the one who haunted his thoughts for so long. And if not Itachi who would meet him, let it be someone to lead him to his elder brother. Just thinking of the confrontation they would have sent shocks of excess energy through Sasuke's system, his pulse kicking up in anticipation.

So when the trek to the heart of Earth Country took nearly a week, Sasuke was almost to the brink of insanity and exhaustion from overstressing his body and mind. Though that hindrance was quickly shoved to the back of the man's mind as they broke from the dense, oversized forest into a city hidden within.

Bark chipped and flew at the impact of the anxious man's feet made as he bounded towards the city, unmindful of the trail in the trees he left. Nothing could get in his way now, _nothing_.

"Teme!" he heard the shout from just behind him as if it were too far in the distance of his mind, so far that it was ignorable.

"Uchiha," another voice, a bit closer, "slow down!" _No, you speed up. I'm so close!_

"Aaagh!" there was the brief sensation that he had tripped on a loose vine from his current perch, but in an instant, the overeager male was snared in a trap his own teammate had set, the innocent-looking vine coiling itself tightly around the man's right leg before snatching up the rest of his limbs. The indignant roar that followed could have been easily muffled if it weren't for Ichirou's halting hand gesture.

"That will be fine for our purposes, Hana-san, thank you," the older man addressed a pretty-faced brunette of their group who continued to hold her interlocked fingers in a symbolic fashion.

Keeping no mind for the mission, the Uchiha heir attempted to thrash against his restraints, his tongue loose and sharp with abundant curses. His commander, slightly amused by the sight of the egotistical ninja upside-down in a mess of foliage, approached slowly. With his hands bound and spread apart from one another as they were, beyond insults, Sasuke was harmless. Ichirou forced his features into indifference, fighting the urge to grin as he heard the muffled laughter of those behind him. Leaning to a lower branch, he made his way to be eye-level with the disgruntled, dark shinobi.

"Hasty, aren't you?" the look he received promised murder upon the male's release. Ichirou's lips twitched in humor. "As you should recall," he started calmly, "we need to allow for Shino-san's scouts to go ahead of us while we prepare for the execution of the mission. Now, you need to simmer down and not get too ahead of yourself."

"I don't want to simmer, I want to fight!" the man snarled, applying more effort to his escape from the chakra-infused vines.

"You sound like Naruto."

That hit a nerve. Sasuke was instantly still and outwardly complacent, although his expression of disgust was all too apparent. Ichirou smirked before nodding back to the kunoichi who held the younger male. Sasuke was soon eased back into his original standing position on the upper branch, a brooding look being carved by the lines around his mouth and narrowed, dangerous eyes. In a way, the leader who watched over Sasuke felt a tinge of pity for him, only having the slightest inclination what he might be feeling at the time.

But what he raven-haired man was thinking was far beyond the understanding of others. For the past several days, it hadn't been the blood-lust that kept Sasuke awake at night. It was the memories from so long ago, ones that he buried after his family's slaughter, after his brother's taunting commands for life. Yes, Sasuke remembered a few weeks before then, of the fighting between his sibling and father, the neglect and any innocent feelings of love he might have once harbored. But these memories were different. They flickered like fire light, just bits and pieces of when he believed in something greater, when life was full of awe and wonder.

The Uchiha clan had their own, personal celebrations, usually as the first snow fell. They would gather in the heart of the compound, bringing logs the size of trees and offerings made of copper and other non-precious metals. As the great fire burned and grew higher, each were urged to toss the metal, usually cast as figures, into the flames. It was wonderful to see the orange light turn to shades of green and blue, supposedly blessing those who made the charms. What children would not be enchanted by this magical display?

"_Do you have a wish for the year, Sasuke-kun?" his mother's lovely voice lilted across his ear as she knelt beside him, her matching ebony eyes glittering happily in the multicolored glow._

_The young boy nodded almost shyly before glancing up at his elder brother whose face was stoic, yet seeming tranquil as it gazed into the fire. The younger's little hands curled around the long hems of his kimono sleeves, wrinkling the thick fabric a little. His mother recognized the gesture as uncertainty. _

"_Well, what is it?" she asked kindly, capturing the boy's attention once again._

"_I want to be strong," but as he said it, Sasuke's eyes cast down, knowing this was nothing new._

"_But you already are," the boy felt a cool, soft touch on his cheek, coaxing his face back up into the light._

"_Not like Brother," there was definite regret in the child's voice._

_His mother only smiled before taking a piece of paper from a small purse she carried and some ink._

"_Write your wish here, Sasuke-kun. If you believe in it with all your heart and will and work even harder for that wish, it will be yours."_

_The child looked with wide eyes at the paper, gaze translucent with emotion before sketching out the symbol for "strength". With a nod towards the fire from the woman beside him, he hesitantly approached it, tossing the sheet of paper in cautiously. As the parchment shrunk to ash and smoke, the boy watched transfixed as his wish dissolved into the night. With a smile of hopeful confidence, he returned to the spot his family resided in, watching with delight as the celebration dragged through the night with chants and dancing for good fortune for the year to come._

But as time went on and this wish was gradually realized through much training and Sasuke's enrolment in the Ninja Academy, the innocent happiness of that night dwindled as an evil aura filled his household. His beloved brother grew much more distant very rapidly, and while most put it off as adolescence, Sasuke couldn't imagine the devastation it would later bring. The knives his brother trained with were no longer used on wooden targets, but those of flesh. The fire that burned through and drove all Uchiha clan members were turned against them that fateful night. All that remained in Itachi's wake were the blood stains and chilled ash – and Sasuke. How many times had the boy wished he weren't spared, that he would be among the countless killed. But instead he was left with nothing and no one but the memories, the nightmares and the fear that gripped him, even to the present day.

What could it have been to trigger those forgotten experiences, Sasuke had yet to figure out. Yes, he was almost able to achieve the ambition that dictated his entire existence, but it was not the first time he had encountered Itachi over the years. So the closeness of his brother and the high-strung emotions he created weren't it. The places he'd been, things he'd eaten, people had been around – nothing was new or even all too interesting. But then, in a spark of realization, it was there, right before him. Or rather, _she_ was.

_He had been like an animal that night in the woods, needing only to escape from the invisible thing that chased him. Though no matter how fast he ran, it had found him, and his worst fears had been recognized: she stood there watching him, seeming so far away, with pity in those glossy green eyes. Oh, how he wanted to tear that expression off her face, to damage her so horribly that it would never even be capable of returning. But she cornered him; ignoring the warnings and the knife he threw at her, instead wanting nothing more than to touch him. Her hands burned on his ragged flesh, but soothed it through some tenderness he should not have been granted. And so he crumbled into her, felt her partially chapped lips against his skin, but enjoyed the way the rough surface felt so soft. When she began to sing, all he could do was cling to her much smaller form, burying his face into her until he disappeared. _

_They stayed like that for what could have been forever, the woman's fingers threading through his awkward hair until a tiny jagged edge of her nail scraped against the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. _

"_You shouldn't do that," his voice ground out against the exposed skin of her collarbone. _

"_What did I do?" her hand retracted a bit before lightly raking her nails down his neck again. He could _feel_ the hint of her smirk in the action. _

_Sasuke held no control over the shudder that jarred him again before he growled low in warning, "That."_

"_But doesn't it feel good?" she might have been using an innocent tone, but he knew it was a fraud. He could have hated her for that, for finding something he liked._

"_That's the point," he started to retract himself from her, not needing the kunoichi the have yet another advantage of knowing a weak spot on him. _

_But she held him still, only letting the distance expand a few inches, her fingers still intertwined behind his head. There was a look of barely disguised defiance in her eyes, a twinge of mischievousness at the corner of her up-turned lip. She whispered something indiscernible before leaning up to graze a set of sharp little teeth against his jaw line along with what felt like claws extending and stretching over that new-found pleasure spot of his. Sasuke groaned, his fists balling into the dark fabric that concealed her body._

"_Sasuke…" at the contact of her tongue, so hot and light to his receptive skin, all reason had become clouded over and only she remained._

_Latching onto her neck with teeth and lips, the male crushed the kunoichi to him, pressing their hips to one another until he felt the moan ripple from her throat. The attack did not go neglected as her hands traveled, scraping red welts down his back and sides. Mouths met and tongues battled for dominance as hands roamed. Sakura was the first in victory when she grasped what longed for her the most, Sasuke's head rolling back against the tree that supported their weight._

"_What do you want?" her voice was low and rasped against his ear with need. _

_Her question was met with an animalistic rumble and the tearing of her pants hem at the side seam. The woman's gasp of surprise was muffled as Sasuke's mouth demanded of hers again, his impatient hands exposing her hips from the fabric with a tug. As she freed him from his own binds with a jerk on his zipper and a stroke, it was only a moment before she had to clamp her mouth to his muscled shoulder to stifle her scream from echoing through the forest. Not bothering to remove any of their clothing fully and using the tree as leverage, the couple went furiously at each other, devouring anything they could lay their hands on. _

_There was a moment when, with eyes glazed over in pleasure, Sakura pulled back to look at her partner, entranced by the red blotches on his lips where her teeth had been and the way he stared back at her. Her lashes drooped as he took that time to hold her in place over him, grinding slow and hard before impaling her hot flesh over him again. The woman's eyes rolled back as she cried out his name._

_"Sakura…" he panted back out._

_"Sakura-chan!" it was still in the distance but both sets of eyes snapped open at the sound._

_"Oh, God, no," the kunoichi groaned, biting back a strain of serious curses._

_Another call of her name followed a moment later and the previously mumbled words became quite vocal for both of the shinobi enjoying their unfinished private interlude. But their blonde teammate was following the trail that neither had bothered to cover up and with obvious haste. Apparently they had been gone too long from the camp. Reluctantly, both Sasuke and Sakura knew that had to be the end of their tryst._

_Needless to say, Naruto got a sound beating soon after._

That night haunted him as well. Every time he looked at her, every glance she loaned him, be it for business or otherwise, he remembered seeing his own reflection in those eyes as he took her. Just thinking of it now, briefly, caused an uncomfortable stir.

_"Sasuke…" _he needed to hear that again, the smoky way she breathed out his name, but louder, so much louder.

"Sasuke," he blinked, the vision of her face before him turning to reality.

His gaze must have been too fierce, for when he set it upon her, raking those sinful black eyes over her, Sakura took a step back in recoil. They had yet to finish what they had started that night, but up until now, he hadn't allowed her to see the effects of his deprivation.

She appeared to have gathered her composure again, her shoulders squaring off and stubborn chin lifting to meet his stare without intimidation.

"Sasuke, the others are moving ahead while you stand around spacing out. We've gotten the clear signal from Shino. If we don't move now, we'll get left behind," the irritation at him was clear in her tone.

The female soldier's expression quickly shifted from agitated to startled as the man reached up to tangle his fingers in her cropped rosette hair, hauling her closer by it. He couldn't help the rush of satisfaction that surged through him as her eyes widened and she was, even for just a second, vulnerable. He was cracking her, and that knowledge was intoxicating. Sliding his hand further over her scalp, her gripped the back of her head, easing it up by a slow tug on those pink locks.

"We'll just have to run fast," his voice was like a hiss before her mouth was his again; the male's other hand almost bruising her hip with a firm grip.

She groaned in protest before succumbing to his demands, feeding off him, pressing towards him. Sasuke hadn't known how much he starved for the woman until he had her, his body and mind screaming that he take all she had to offer until she withered away. But when she dragged her nails over that newly discovered area, the male felt as if she were actually the one who would be _his_ destruction.

_She's the one who will mess you up the most_, Naruto's words suddenly came to mind.

A snarl escaped parted lips as Sasuke yanked himself away from the one who somehow always seduced him. _Damn her_, his inner voice growled in frustration as he leveled the warrior with a glare of distain. Wiping the back of a fist roughly across his mouth, the renegade ninja turned once again to a break-neck pace through the trees, running towards that he knew was solid and wouldn't leave him with the bitter aftertaste of confusion. He ignored the indignant way she swore and blamed him from behind, instead pushing himself to his speed's limit and wishing only for the hatred he craved to feel again instead of _this_. Revenge, that was the one thing Uchiha Sasuke was to know, to feel, to carry out. The blood staining his hands and face were to be his only joy and power the only pleasure.

When the two shinobi finally caught up with the troop, neither saw one another, only the destination that rose from the city and would be the shelter of their fates.

"Requesting backup. I repeat, requesting backup," the panicked voice crackled into the earpieces of the infiltrating team. "My partner is down."

A feminine voice responded without missing a beat, "I'm on my way, where are you?"

"Fourth level in the east wing."

"Roger," Sakura clicked out.

Sasuke listened to the intercom with only half an ear, his senses turned outward as the desperate search for the man Daichi Masaru continued. Along the way, a few of the squad members had encountered a few defensive ninja, but none of them of such high caliber as the Akatsuki. Most were taken care of swiftly and efficiently according to the Uchiha's assumptions seeing that no alarms had been set off as of yet. The current injury was the first.

The male's dark eyes flicked over to his assigned partner, Kyou, as he emerged from the room he had been inspecting. Telling from the man's dissatisfied expression, there was no trace of their target despite this being his supposed office quarters. A frown marred the traitor's face in silent response before he continued moving from room to room. The pair had been one out of two sets to penetrate the building starting from the roof and going down. They hadn't been confronted by security more by avoidance than the absence of which on the upper levels. No, this was where Sasuke expected the area would be most heavily guarded and aimed to be in the midst of it so that were the Akatsuki present, he'd be the first to know.

"Hey, don't go runnin' off on your own, kid," Kyou said behind him with a bland tone, but Sasuke could recognize the warning there.

He was still a charge, not yet fully trusted – not that he thought his "team" would release him from their suspicions. The proclaimed stealth was babysitter on this mission. But the somewhat older man moved too slowly for the Uchiha's liking, taking too much time to search a place with no answers thoroughly. The point was to find Daichi, not rummage through his stuff. If they wanted more information on the advisor, they could ask to his face when they caught him.

Sasuke bit back a grunt of irritation, his fists balling at his sides with impatience.

"Then get going yourself. At this rate, the guys who started on the ground floor will beat us to him."

"It's not like this is a race," Kyou took a tone as if he were speaking to a child, which didn't improve the disgruntled shinobi's temperament.

The grinding of Sasuke's teeth was audible from the other side of the windowed hallway as he fought back an aggressive response. Instead, he turned to inspect another room. Kyou's brow twitched a moment before he silently continued on, making sure to keep a tab on his partner's faint energy trail. He knew the younger male was beyond restless and wanted nothing more than a good fight with the people they were trying to elude. He allowed his quick emotions to get the best of him, leaving traces of himself, whether unintentionally or not, in their wake. So on top of searching for the man at the goal of his mission, Kyou also had to take the time to defuse Sasuke's extra chakra from each room they entered. Damn boy didn't know what he was getting himself into.

A few doors down, after a hasty inspection, Sasuke smirked to himself, casting a glance at the room's entrance. Utilizing his senses to keep track of Kyou, the younger crossed a few hand symbols before a puff of smoke revealed an exact replica of himself at his side. With a glance out the door, the original Sasuke slipped out and down the hall, disguising his presence fully while the clone still left a slight signature. The diversion he left in his wake had been successful bait, distracting the other man while he got the real job done. On top of that, if Kyou didn't work fast enough, Akatsuki were bound to be lured to them. Everything was going according to plan. Now it was only a matter of finding that politician.

"Tell me where they are," whispered a low, snake-like voice as a glittering blade gathered beads of sweat against generously pudgy flesh.

"Wh-where who are?" the short man stuttered, his squinty eyes locked onto the edge of a katana placed at his throat. He swallowed very carefully.

"Why, your band of merry murderers, of course," although he couldn't see it, Daichi was able to hear the sardonic smile in his assailant's voice.

The middle-aged man's oversized mouth gaped like a fish, flapping open and shut a few times before shaking his head slightly without thinking. The drops of scarlet that collected onto the blade were testimony to the mistake. The small man whimpered and tried to sink lower into his leather chair.

The man behind him tsked, drawing his weapon closer, "Do you think this is a joke? I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not cooperate. There is already a bounty out for your head, and a little change in my pocket would be welcome. Now tell me, where are the Akatsuki?" the final question was emphasized with another small stream of blood drawn.

"I-I don't know!" the supposedly powerful advisor's pitch went up an octave as he gripped the arms of his chair, white-knuckled.

"Liar!" the Uchiha at his back snapped.

Unable to keep his temper in check, the criminal shinobi dragged the man's head back roughly by the hair, forcing him to stare in terror into swirling burgundy eyes that promised his death. Sasuke's upper lip curled, baring his white teeth.

It hadn't taken long for the ninja to track down Daichi another two floors lower. He had been busying himself with files down a hall, wobbling as his stubby frame walked along. Sasuke had kept to the shadows of the lamp-lit passages, following silently. As the hefty little man with slicked back hair waddled into a vacant room, it was all the invitation his stalker needed. The weasel was trapped into a chair in seconds.

Until he could extract the answers on his brother's organization, the execution of the politician was a bluff. He was the closest source to Akatsuki that Sasuke would get, and the Uchiha wasn't one to let opportunities slide away under his own sword. Thankfully, the man who appeared to just wet himself didn't know that.

"You will tell me what I want to know," the male hissed between his teeth as his face drew closer to Daichi's.

Just as the man's mouth opened to respond, Sasuke's earpiece rasped a muffled curse. A moment later, his crimson eyes widened, the clone he had left behind dispersed and any information it gathered sent back to the original. He'd been found out. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard the flow of swearing pouring from Kyou over the headset.

"Uchiha, you lying son of a bitch," this went on for a minute, "you have ten seconds to report back to me or I'll have you incarcerated!"

The younger male grit his teeth before glaring down at his captive, "Which means you have nine seconds until I send your head rolling."

Daichi's eyes grew wider, if at all possible, but all that escaped his open mouth was a petrified wheezing sound. Sasuke narrowed his already slatted eyes and was about to issue another threat before Ichirou cut in on the radio.

"Uchiha, report. What's your status?" the command was firm.

It was now or never. If those fools got their hands on Daichi, Sasuke would never get another moment like this. He needed to know _now_. But once the troop took the man into custody, it would be the end of the mission. He should just make good use of his threat now. Or even better, he could take the cowardly politician as his own hostage, sell him out to the Akatsuki, or continue his interrogation elsewhere.

Yes, that was it. He could make off with the target and get answers no matter the cost. The loss of the team, of their trust, that was nothing. Their mission meant squat as long as he was granted access to his brother.

"Sasuke," he blinked at the sound of her insistent voice.

"I've got him," _shit_.

He'd responded without thinking, without considering what it would take to carry out his own plans.

"Where are you?"

_Gone, heading towards a place where I can get what I want without you in my head_, "Sixteenth floor, facing the west," he deadpanned.

"We're on our way," another voice chimed in but by then Sasuke was enveloped in his own self-loathing. He'd had the chance but then blew it.

"You hear that?" he growled down at the man still pressed firmly between a seat and sword, "A team of ninja are on their way to confiscate you. If you think that you're lucky to keep your life, reconsider. Meeting me was just the beginning." At that, Sasuke released the man's greasy hair. A smirk twisted his mouth but only hatred reflected in his eyes, "I will get what I want, I assure you. This is not our last…chat."

The pause had been drawn out as others poured into the small office area through the door and a side window. Assured that he squad would finish the job, Sasuke allowed his katana to drop from the man's throat, wiped it clean on his borrowed shirt and sheathed it at his back. Looking up though the mild chaos, his gaze fixated on a certain female whose jade eyes hadn't changed, although her hair was temporarily chestnut in color. Little did she know that her call had been the only thing stopping him from abandoning them all again. It didn't matter anyway, he would get what was long overdue soon.

Not feeling any need to remain, Sasuke pushed his way through the people, his arm brushing against her shoulder as he went by. He felt her stare on his back, but ignored it, still furious at himself and the kunoichi alike for postponing his self-imposed duty.

By the time dusk had slid into place and the band of Konoha's top ninja had made camp several miles away, Sasuke's ears were ringing from the constant ridicule he received from most of his assigned team. He had never seen Kyou as riled up about anything until now, the blunt of the insults spouting from him. Apparently he had tried to restrain the clone from further advancing, and the look-alike's immediate response was to physically resist. It hadn't taken long for Kyou to return the favor in an attempt to bully Sasuke back in line, and the result literally went up in smoke.

Despite this, the severe threats that plagued the rouge shinobi all the way to camp were the least of his concerns. Truth be told, the dark male hardly paid any attention to the onslaught, making mental preparations for his next course of action. Daichi was going to be under constant guard from here on out, the three original teams taking shifts to maintain this task. While the awareness of Sasuke's successful capture of the man was present, there was no chance of the others allowing him time alone for questioning. The lacerations along Daichi's pudgy neck didn't aide his cause, either. It would seem the entire troop came to a collective agreement that their Uchiha member was exceedingly dangerous and unpredictable.

This left few options open. He couldn't just interrogate the politician in the midst of others, especially since the most effective tactic that he utilized was fear. Negotiation was out of the question – Sasuke had nothing to offer Daichi besides allowing the man to live. Being a criminal himself, Sasuke could hardly provide any immunity from the wrath of Konoha. To top it all off, once he extracted the information he needed, he would disappear again in search of his brother. If his team were to discover this, the mission to bring him back to their home would be set back into motion for the umpteenth time.

Sasuke blinked to himself, blanking out the thought as a new one flickered in the back of his mind. _She_ already knew his intentions and had from the beginning. And even with that knowledge, she never asked him to stay. _No delusions_.

His eyes seemed to move on their own accord, ember-like orbs traveling towards where Sakura sat staring into the fire, expression absent. With the exception of duty-related conversations, they hadn't spoken. They had exchanged a kiss earlier that morning, but still no words pertaining to it. There was a twinge of irritation that tugged on his nerves concerning that matter, but he doubted either one of them would voice it. But then, what was there to be agitated over? Yes, they had a physical pull to one another, but anyone could feel it. Hell, even animals felt want. Though as the memories of their coupling crept back into his mind, the lust that she poisoned him with – for her flesh, for her blood, for her tears – almost knocked the wind from his lungs. What he ached for, what he wanted to do to Sakura, would push the lines of human endurance and perhaps dissolve what might be left of his morality.

Images of the rose-locked warrior, exposed to him in all ways conceivable and _begging_ for it, almost drew the scarlet to the Uchiha's eyes. Biting his tongue to keep reality in check, Sasuke focused on the metallic taste of his own blood. With it, he made an effort to turn his thoughts back to his mission and the approaching death of his treacherous sibling, but he couldn't help but recognize that Sakura's blood was a bit tangier than his – almost sweet.

Sasuke mentally screamed.

"I need to bathe," he said out loud in a flat tone to no one in particular as he rose from the ground.

"Hold it, Uchiha, what makes you think you've earned the right to go off on your own again?" it had been Kyou to scold him, keeping with the trend for the evening.

Sasuke's back was to the man, not bothering to turn around as he replied in what sounded like boredom, "Look, I'm just going to wash off in the river. I have no intention to run away. So unless you want to stand there and watch, I'd suggest leaving me alone."

"You know that you're not to go unsupervised -"

"Fine, then send the girl," the younger man snapped before stalking off.

As Sakura's glass-green eyes followed the male's retreating back, she remained oblivious to how he cursed himself for having a loose tongue. Her stare shifting back to Kyou, she raised a brow in question at the fireside companion. She had only heard second-hand as to what occurred during the mission that afternoon and sympathized with Kyou. Having spent many long missions with Sasuke, only Naruto knew better of his stubborn and hard-headed disposition.

The temporary teammate grumbled something under his breath, running a hand through his dark hair with aggravation. Poor guy looked as if he were at the bare ends of his tether.

"I assume you've encountered the male anatomy before, Haruno-san," his ragged voice supported her previous thought.

The kunoichi scoffed softly to herself before rising, "Rest some, Kyou-san, we have a long shift soon ahead of us."

At his nod, she walked the path Sasuke had taken into the trees, tracking it down to the bank of a small river nestled between two slopes in the land. The area provided some privacy but the added shade from the foliage above blocked out what was left of the light in the already dark evening. Scanning the water, Sakura found no detection of her charge. The sound of water trickling slowly by became white noise as she stretched her perception out for him, squinting into the black surroundings as she did so. Nothing. Perhaps Sasuke had taken advantage of the situation and fled; she certainly wouldn't put it past him.

Gritting her teeth a moment against the tick forming in her temple, Sakura closed her eyes as she half-heartedly called out his name.

"You don't trust me either, I see," came the smooth voice from directly behind her, and all at once Sakura's senses flared to life.

Despite being momentarily startled, the female soldier revealed no signs of it, not even a flinch. Instead, she slowly turned to face the shadow that seemed to always keep her on her toes as well as her last nerve.

"You have yet to give me a reason to trust you," her voice was conversational but Sakura soon took an offensive stance, body ridged.

In all honesty, she had been avoiding the self-proclaimed avenger after their most recent brief interlude. This task wasn't too difficult because when among others, Sasuke barely acknowledged her existence. But it was as if every time they were alone together, all rational thoughts were stifled by the feelings he brought out of her. She wanted to break her composition and scream at him for just being there, sink her fingers into his throat until he was smothered away, then kiss him back to life. It was a vicious cycle – one that Sasuke always appeared to be unaffected by and maintained complete control over. So, taking a page from his book, Sakura set him with an icy glare and kept her distance.

"You never seemed to have a problem before," the rumble of his voice was a deep contrast to the warm, smooth breath near her cheek as the male advanced toward her.

It was difficult to tell when he had moved closer except when the velvet of his tongue touched her neck, this time making the woman jump back in surprise.

"Stop it, Sasuke, I'm in no mood for your games," the kunoichi hissed, purposely pushing herself into anger so that no other emotion could sneak past her defenses.

"What are you so afraid of?" she felt him ease near to her again, her body unintentionally absorbing the heat from his. "That I'll have you again and there's nothing you can do to resist? Are you scared that someone will catch you fucking me and that platinum reputation of yours will be tarnished? Then again, that's already happened, right?" his voice was like a growl, aggressive but somehow the insults were seductive.

"You're so full of yourself, Uchiha, thinking that you can have me anytime you please. Well, I've got news for you, asshole, you'll have to get used to being cold at night, 'cause I'm not about to warm you again."

Sakura's eyes widened with alarm and some shameful reaction akin to excitement when, in an instant, the shadow-like man was behind her, pressing her firmly against him, one hand claiming her left breast as he raked sharp teeth against her ear.

"Too late, you already have," he rasped, his hands rough as he felt her through her clothes. "I think you've forgotten that you belong to me. You're mine and mine alone to do with what I want."

"And that's why I don't trust you," the healer gasped before wrenching herself from his hold.

Clenching her fists at her sides, Sakura sunk her nails into the calloused skin of her palms in an attempt to manage the increasing quiver of her fingers. Instead, her whole hands shook as her nerves committed mutiny.

"Don't you get it, Sasuke? You frighten me more than any enemy I may ever come up against. I've tried time and again to combat you, but fail every time. I don't know who I am when I'm around you and the loss of my self control, _every time_, scares the hell out of me!" she couldn't keep her voice from cracking or the protective gesture of wrapping her arms around her stomach at bay. Looking to the side, even though there was nothing to see, Sakura took another step away from the male who was silently watching her. "Even looking at you across a crowded campfire is a mistake. Anything beyond that…" she trailed off, shaking her head at the unfinished thought. There was an extended moment of silence before she finished with a mumble, "You make me so tired…"

"Why do I have to be a mistake?" his voice was closer than it should have been, but he didn't touch her. Instead, he sounded somehow far away, pensive.

Sakura opened her mouth to reiterate her point, but nothing came out, leaving the male opportunity to continue on.

"I've had several identities throughout my life, but none of which I've considered to be in fault. So what makes me so different for you? Am I not the one you have always longed for? Did you not search for me for years on end?" his increasing rage became more pronounced as he spoke on, emphasized by his looming steps. "I know that wasn't all Naruto's idea. So what's changed, what turns me from being that man to one you feel nothing but regret?" suddenly firm hands took hold of the female's shoulders, giving them a shake.

"This happened! We happened! You and I and this distorted thing that we share," there was a desperate edge to Sakura's voice and Sasuke could feel her shudder under his palms. "I don't even know what this is."

"What's it supposed to be? You want to label it, is that what you're getting at?"

"No, it's -"

But the Uchiha cut her off, "Fine, you want promises? I'll marry you when I come back."

The words rang through the night, hovering between the shinobi as they stared at one another in the darkness. Sakura could hear her own pulse drumming in a quicker rhythm one, two, three beats before she was able to find her voice again.

"What makes you think I want something like that?" her disbelief came out as a whisper.

"Hn," she could almost hear him smirk, "I hold no delusions…"

"Sasuke, I…"

"Shut up," he snapped, but the grip on her shoulders softened to a degree, "I'm not looking for an answer from you."

The male heard a choked sound emerge from the woman in his hands before she slung her arms around his torso tightly, burring her face into his chest.

"I hate you," came her soft sob as tears wet through his shirt, but she held him all the more tightly.

"I know," he muttered against her soft hair, returning the embrace.

A guttural scream ricocheted off the walls of the gulch, the only thing muffling the sound of steel meeting flesh. The injured shinobi clutched at his face in horror as he listened to his own cry echo back to him, the steady stream of fresh blood oozing through his fingers.

"_I need some time alone with the captive," it had not been a request._

"_You can't even bathe alone, Teme, how do you expect to get time with Daichi? I don't think drugging us now would be a good idea since we know your motive," everything had to be a challenge when it came to the blonde member of their group._

"_He's got something I want," Sasuke put in grudgingly, a scowl pulling down his mouth._

"_Oh yeah? Does it happen to be about your brother?" always straight to the point._

_There was no response from the dark man, the lines formed by frowning only sinking deeper, made sharp by the flicker of their fire light. There was a long pause between the men who conversed, their female companion observing silently._

"_Only under one condition, Teme," a set of onyx eyes slid over to Naruto in attention and the fox took the gesture as a cue, "Let us come with you."_

"_Like hell," was the immediate response._

Mustering his strength through the searing pain and shock of the attack, the man pulled his hands away, opening his eyes. He was met with nothing but darkness and an agonizing burn to the right side. A low chuckle sung near by. The satisfaction he heard in the sound was sickening.

"_Where is he?" it was the same voice from the office, that snake-like hiss that sent chills over the little man._

"_Wh-who?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi!" a blow to the side of the head accompanied the impatient shout._

"_Hey, don't injure him any more than you already have, you idiot, or he'll never tell us anything."_

"_Stay out of it, Dobe," Sasuke snapped at the light-toned male behind him before carrying on. "Where is my brother?"_

"_I told you be-before, I don't know!"_

"_Then direct me to someone who does."_

Blinking furiously, the ninja's sight was slowly regained, first starting as pinpoints of light and color until he could finally make out the figure before him. Only on the left side. His right eye continued to bleed feverishly, staining down his neck and chest, stray drops dyeing the grass an ugly red. What was left of his vision glared across the landscape at the near mirror image of himself and the loathing for that man intensified when he had the audacity to laugh.

"_Don't go alone, Sasuke. We'll help you defeat him, or be backup if you need it, at least."_

"_Forget it. This is what I have spent my entire life pursuing and I don't need tagalongs to screw it up. You'll just be in the way."_

"_Why do you continue to underestimate us?"_

"_Because you always underestimate me," he couldn't help the raise in his voice and almost regretted it when the woman in front of him flinched just slightly. "No one seems to think I can do this on my own, but you haven't even begun to imagine what I'm capable of."_

"_It's not that we doubt you, we just want to help."_

"_I don't need it. Now get out of my way, Sakura." _

"_Don't push her like that, you bastard!"_

"_Then move!"_

He traveled for two weeks in search of this battle. Round and round in circles, Sasuke followed the leads that the politician had provided into the heart of the Akatsuki territory. A few times he could have sworn he saw those infamous crimson clouds in the shadows, but they all let him pass through. He figured it was more out of amusement to let him go without struggle so that they could watch the main quarrel.

Rage fueled the younger Uchiha as he visualized the snickering of the gang members who eagerly awaited the clash ahead. Sasuke had to prove to them as well as his brother of the hard-earned power he gained. Any tenderness that he felt, any compassion or emotion beyond loathing was squelched – no room for them in this blood-lust. As long as his brother's corpse was the first to hit the ground, Sasuke didn't care about his own survival after the match. In some morbid acceptance, he didn't hold any expectations about walking away from the fight at all.

_I hate you_, he knew what she meant and that promise would be the only thing that was worth living for. Those tears, they would be the only ones to fall for him after the dust had settled, but somehow, they were enough. _I hate you, too…_

"I heard you were looking for me, little brother," came the nonchalant remark from above and that voice was enough to make the reflection on Sakura vanish.

This was it, the final time their paths would cross and by the end of it, there would be only one to walk away. Sasuke glared up at his sibling, gritting his teeth as he mentally prepared for the onslaught to come. If it had been any other time, he would face the man with overly-confident, snide comments, though somehow, he couldn't conjure them.

"Come now, no loving words for your long lost brother?" Itachi was mocking him, always mocking, as if Sasuke were still only eight years old.

"_Fine, if you insist on going out to be slaughtered on your own," she had called to his back, "then don't expect me to be back here waiting for you. I'm not about to waste my concerns on a dead man."_

_Sasuke looked back to narrow his eyes on the woman who stood with a brave pose and a lofty chin, but noticed how her hands trembled. With a grunt of annoyance towards her and himself alike, the stubborn male turned mid-step and stamped back to the kunoichi. Planting his mouth down upon hers roughly, Sasuke ignored the gaping Naruto at Sakura's side. _

"_You will wait for me," he bit out between his teeth before disappearing into the forest._

"This time your blood will paint the ground, Itachi, and the only nightmares that will haunt my sleep will be of the look on your face as you drift off into a fiery afterlife."

"Big words," was the other's only retort before the sword came down upon Sasuke's head.

The younger had only enough time to lean back, dodging all but the tip of the blade, an error that cost him an eye. Now, looking at the sibling who cut him, Sasuke hardened his resolve. That was the final betrayal he would allow to be caused by his brother. Unsheathing the katana from his back, the trail of burgundy drops traced Sasuke's steps as he charged ahead.

**Emery – Bloodless**

_(Take me) far from all that's wrong and _

_(let these) fears collapse inside  
(take me) back to when I   
(believed)._

And as a little boy  
tried to hide his eyes  
with reeds and rituals  
with paper and a knife.

The fire will always burn  
the skin and forgery  
an answer when you won't  
the bloodless hands of fear.

He didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know   
he was hungry.

He didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know  
he was hungry.

Someone had a knife (someone had a knife)  
took away my eyes (my eyes).

The last time is right now  
this choice will take or make every thing  
your face is fading out. 

(Wash those days)  
(from your eyes and let them fall away)   
(drown the fear that holds you)  
(wash those days)  
(from your eyes and let them fall away)  
(drown the fear).

He felt the wake  
of torrid days  
ushered through  
by warm mistakes.

Suddenly (suddenly)  
his broken feet (his broken feet)  
took their rest  
on bended knee.

He didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know  
he was hungry.

He didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know (he didn't know)  
he didn't know  
he was hungry  
he was hungry.

Someone had a knife (someone had a knife)  
took away my eyes (my eyes).

The last time is right now  
this choice will take or make everything  
your face is fading out.

I won't stand here  
this dance won't stop the music  
your promise will help me lead  
until the end.

(If this is the last time)  
what words have you to say  
(I won't forget you)  
(exhale the last breath)  
(tear down the statues).

(This scar will remain here)  
before we spill this blood  
(to mark where we severed)  
(my hands from your hands)  
(your hands from my heart).

(If this)  
this time you will be afraid  
(is the last time).

(If this)  
you've lost me, your plan failed  
(is the last time).

(This is the last time)  
(this is the last time)  
(this is the last time).


	8. Under Serious Attack

Author's Note: I don't even want to think about how long it's been

**Author's Note:** I don't even want to think about how long it's been. And, yes, I at least have some sort of realization about it, no worries. But as I stated in my last little one-shot, I'm on summer break, so expect quick updates (at least in comparison) and please, don't shank me. Another thing I noticed about this chapter (and I'll say it for you seeing that I'm sure I'll hear it later) I don't really write Itachi well. Someone once said that she thought he is the most mysterious character of the series, and I agree. Sure, we all have some take on him and those of us who read the manga are starting to learn more, but as far as dialogue goes, I'm not an expert. I hope you will forgive me and let me slide for that one. Thanks. Okay, that's enough from me. Please enjoy this long-deserved chapter and let me know what you think. Love and kittens, dear readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Emery's songs.

**Chapter 8: Under Serious Attack**

_You will wait for me_, it had been echoing in her mind, like a beat to run to, and was nearly the only thing that kept Sakura on her feet. How many days had it been now that she surged onward, never looking back? Each step was another tear in her muscles, her chakra reserves long past depleted, but she didn't care, only trudging forward as her body protested.

Sakura knew what she was doing was wrong and would once again be severely punished for it, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"You will wait for me," he said it like an oath, a curse from any perspective. Then he was gone.

Sakura had stood gaping in his wake, unable to prevent liquid from forming in her eyes. Blinking, the kunoichi's magenta lashes spiked with accumulating moisture. He pushed her too hard, too far, but he was right - she would do what he demanded.

_No! _her other half protested from inside her head. _You won't wait for him; you're stronger than that!_ It seemed that the rolls had once again reversed and the fierce, self-reliant woman was set back as the subdued, childish nature took over. She felt so helpless...

"Is there something you would like to explain to me, Sakura?" Naruto, who had gone neglected throughout the entire exchange, finally questioned. His voice came off as calm but perhaps too controlled.

The healer was startled for a moment, having forgotten about her teammate's presence until he spoke. Slowly she turned back to face him, unable to conceal a distinct look of guilt.

"I don't know what you'd like me to say," had that timid squeak really come from her? Sakura felt disgusted with herself.

"The truth would be a good place to start. How long has this thing gone on between you and the bastard?" the pink-haired nin winced at the hurt that tinged the male's words. "You'd think I'd have some right to know, being the supposed best friend and all."

"Naruto," she was at a loss for an explanation. "I have told you things." Maybe just not the full extent of it...

"Yes, you tell me when you see him, how you feel about him, but not of the relationship between you," his cool was breaking as his blonde brows ruffled. "Damn it, Sakura, I've been trying to protect you from him, but you still persist!"

"I didn't ask you to protect me," the shame in her voice was beginning to fade, turning instead towards defensiveness. "As a matter of fact, I'm the one who started it all. I sought him out and chased him down. I'm _not_ the one who _gave up _on him," suddenly, the accusations turned.

"I didn't give up on Sasuke," Naruto's raspy voice was like a low growl as Sakura hit a sensitive point. "You know I busted my ass to bring him home repeatedly. How many times did I go out there in search for him, only to be beaten down again, huh? And where were you?"

That verbal blow was completely unexpected. It would have stung less if he had outright punched her. The woman's fingers twitched for a heartbeat but then the nervous tick was replaced by outrage.

"How dare you! You know exactly where I was and had a part in putting me there!" the blame was accompanied with a physical slap.

Once her hand made contact with the fox's skin, the drive to cause him harm was insatiable. The need to break something, to be the destroyer instead of the victim was overwhelming, to which the repeated clashing of her hands stood testimony. Over and over Sakura's open palm collided with his cheek, but each time the sting didn't distract from the burning in her chest. As she cursed the blonde's name venomously, only one face remained behind her eyes.

"I hate you!" she finally shrieked, though the pledge was not directed at the man under her assault.

All at once the medic found herself crumpled, a heap of sobs that tore through her seemingly fragile frame, clinging to her best friend as everything around her crumbled. He was going off to die and she was powerless to do anything to prevent it. At the thought, the shattered kunoichi wailed silently, screaming for all she was worth internally, but no sound protruded her twisted mouth, choked by her own sobbing.

Naruto held her shuttering shoulders closer to his chest, his heart aching as his shirt quickly became drenched. Closing his eyes against the muffled whimpers his partner made, the male wished nothing more than reprieve for his companion, though knew there would be none. She loved that bastard more than life itself and always had in a painfully obvious way. The fox had tried so desperately to shelter her from the repercussions of that hopeless affection, but to no avail. So now, as she released all that was pent up within her, all semblance of self-preservation and pride cast away, Naruto could only hold her in Sasuke's stead.

--

The clashing of metal sang though the rocky walls before the piercing screech of friction between dueling blades took its place. Over and over the weapons met, the swift pace nearly rhythmic. In the crevice of the land below, two figures clad in black danced, mere blurs as everything else around them appeared paused in time. No life stirred despite the hot afternoon, all seeming to hold their breath in anticipation of the next blood drawn.

A low hiss curled from the lips of one, a newly formed gash in his upper arm marring both the skin as well as the trademark Akatsuki cloak. The other sprang away in a defensive action, his breath catching in short gasps. It was too soon for fatigue to be setting in, but the younger Uchiha needed the precious time to calculate his next move. The assessment was cut short by the elder's amused chuckle.

"You've grown quick, Little Brother," any bodily damage Sasuke had inflicted obviously had no effect on Itachi's supposed good mood.

Sasuke grit his teeth, glaring at the smirking man through his remaining eye, the other clamped shut from will power and crusting blood. The leather that bound the hilt of his sword creaked as his fist tightened around it. In this state, the male knew he should take his time in his assailment, allowing a period for his anger to quell. One should remain collected in battle, he reminded himself, but when his older brother opened his mouth to taunt him again, Sasuke couldn't help but lash out in another round of furious strikes. All went deflected.

While caught up in a mutual struggle for dominance, their blades pushed together yet unmoving, Itachi tsked as the smirk Sasuke inherited as well graced his lips.

"Looks like you've retained your hasty temper. I thought you would know by now not to let your emotions get the better of you."

Itachi didn't know half of how true that statement was. It was as if emotion was all Sasuke was capable of lately, his defined boundaries feeling so far away. It was tempting to place blame on another for his actions over the last few months, or even before then, but he was whom the responsibility lay upon. The world-weary man acted because he _wanted _to, not from obligation. No one asked for him, no one demanded of him, yet it all fell in line under his desires.

Just as he was now with his haughty sibling - Sasuke's life ambition was to exterminate this man, but most all who cared for him had urged otherwise. They offered countless times to help, but the duty belonged to the youngest Uchiha alone. The truth of the matter also remained; he couldn't trust himself with them around. If any of them were present, even Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to pull all the stops. A feeling that wrenched deep in his gut said that along with his brother, he would be fated to take the life of his companion as well. So he pushed them all away and was left with the showdown of his existence. Now would he realize the mortality of the monster who haunted his thoughts since childhood.

"You were the one who always encouraged my hatred," he spat back in retort, calling upon a jolt of chakra to push the elder back.

Itachi faltered slightly, leaving enough room for his brother to advance. In a prompt thrust, Sasuke's katana was skewered through the center of the older man. Crimson eyes blinked once before dissolving into a mass of crows.

"Release!" the younger male barked hoarsely, his fingers locked.

With the illusion dispelled, Sasuke's lone eye darted throughout the area in search of the gang member. It was a matter of seconds before he relocated his opponent.

"Good to know you're capable of genjutsu recognition, though I suppose having only one Sharingan made your reaction time sluggish?" Itachi's mouth curled up as he took a leisurely pose.

"One Sharingan or two, I won't let you walk away this time," the man's blade rose again, a faint electrical crackling forming around Sasuke's hands before drifting over the metal.

"Hn, we'll see."

--

The brilliant beams of sunlight were nearly blinding as they filtered between the forest canopy. They flashed, almost strobe-like as the kunoichi ran through the trees at a break-neck pace, relying upon her wary senses on where to go. The key was to follow the black speck before her - a bug on loan from Shino - and pray her knees wouldn't give.

She was only a day behind, but that was still several hours to catch up. It could all be over before she finally found him.

"I can't do it," she had said later that night to her partner.

The soon-to-be Hokage looked at her over the campfire with a mix of confusion and concern, but let her speak.

"I can't just sit here and let him go. I can't allow for him to do it alone."

Sakura had nothing else on her mind for the entire day. Even throughout the time when their squad leader threw a fit at their report that Sasuke went missing, even on duty for guarding or when they marched back towards fire country. All she could do was retrace the moments from the morning and her lover's departure. Knowing where he was headed and what he was about to face made the healer numb with distress.

"There's nothing we can do, Sakura. It was his choice." 

"Like Sasuke knows what's best," the woman snapped, frustrated.

Naruto only sighed in response, running long fingers through his messy hair. Sakura watched the action, feeling the same and almost guilty for her redundancy before resolve took over.

"I'm leaving," was the blunt statement as the kunoichi rose and reached for her pack.

The male snapped his head up, "You can't leave! We're still on our mission."

"The mission was over the moment we caught Daichi. I have more pressing matters to address at this point."

"Sakura!" the demon vessel was on his feet, "You'll be court marshaled, labeled as a missing nin if you go through with this! You should know better," the panic was etched in his expressive face.

Regret flickered in the warrior's eyes before she nodded, "I know," she said softly. "Just...give me a head start before you give Ichirou-san the report, okay?"

Naruto groaned, placing a hand over his brow, "You can't honestly think this is a good idea? Please, don't ruin yourself like this, Sakura-chan," he practically begged.

Resting a hand of reassurance on her teammate's shoulder, Sakura replied gently, "I was ruined a long time ago, Naruto. There's not much I believe in anymore, not after what I went through with Sasuke a few years back. But this I feel is worthy of sacrifice. Isn't that the old 'Ninja Way'?" a light smile graced her features in attempt to ease the situation.

Cerulean eyes stared into lime for an extended moment before they closed again, the male's head bobbing slowly.

"I'll do what I can," he resigned, though the concern he felt for his friend went unmasked.

"Thank you," the pink-locked healer hugged the man tightly before turning.

The kunoichi had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise. A tall figure loomed directly behind her, staring down from behind reflective lenses.

"Where as I wouldn't recommend this course of action," Shino's voice rumbled in an almost lazy drawl, "I can understand your reasoning."

Sakura took a step back, some confusion and alarm in her expression. How long had he been listening in?

"Haruno, you think the exchanges between Uchiha and yourself go unnoticed, but I assure you it's far from the truth. Hn, but you don't have to look so frightened, not everyone is against you."

Shino had opened his palm, there in sat a glossy black insect, "Find an item belonging to Uchiha. She will trace his scent." The other palm uncurled, "Her mate will lead you once she finds him and releases a pheromone. Give them at least an hour's time to find a trail."

Sakura blinked, not fully understanding the instructions but gave a nod nonetheless. In a matter of minutes, she discovered a piece of clothing Sasuke had left behind and presented it to the bug. It crawled over the garment before taking flight, heading to the south west. Shino watched on before handing a palm-sized cage with the other bug within.

"Naruto and I will give you an hour to get as far away as possible before informing the others of your disappearance. Do not let us catch up, or you will be in more trouble than you can handle. I will deny aiding you in any way, so please be discrete if you are indeed caught before reaching your destination."

Sakura nodded silently, the whole exchange taking her by absolute surprise. Shino never had a reason to help her before - their interaction limited. But as Konoha ninja ran, he was honorable when it came to his comrades.

"You'd best get going, Sakura-chan, before that beetle gets too far," the blonde of the group stepped forward again.

The kunoichi smiled and touched his arm in a gesture of friendship before running in the predetermined direction, leaving any qualms behind for her personal safety or reputation.

Through Shino's instructions, Sakura had made it this far, the bug plan working without a flaw. Except once released, the pink-haired soldier couldn't recapture the insect. It only rested for seconds at a time before zigzagging through the forest towards its mate. It took all Sakura's willpower to keep up. They had changed directions a few times and the woman assumed it had been due to Sasuke's altered course. But with a few days behind her, she was confident that she had caught up for the most part.

A resounding blast from a few miles away suddenly shook the earth as a cloud of debris mushroomed over the landscape, nearly causing the healer to lose her footing on a branch. Holding another to steady herself, Sakura took the upsurge of energy as indication of her arrival. A jolt of fear sent chills down the medic's spine as she considered the worst. But shinobi were immune to such thinking and she soon shook it off. Rushing forward, the soldier could only pray that she wasn't too late.

Bounding from one branch to the other, the female tapped into an unknown source of adrenaline, her squinted eyes never straying from the quickly settling clay. _Please be alive, please be alive_, was chanted in Sakura's mind as she surpassed the bug-guide, following her own instincts. Just as the last of the dust rested behind the horizon, another shot of immense force rippled over the area, knocking the breath out of the kunoichi just by the feel of it. It had more than one source, she was sure, but among the wave there was the distinct signature she had searched for. _Sasuke!_

Sakura raced toward the battleground, the aura it put off awe-inspiring and terrifying all in the same. Briefly the woman considered staying away, knowing she was no competition for either of the men caught in the heat. But determination shoved the kunoichi forward. It nothing else, she could be useful for her healing abilities.

It didn't take long before the woman found herself in front of an extensive mar in the ground, a natural break in the earth deformed by a circular crater, obviously fashioned by an excessive chakra blast, or a few for that matter. A red flag went up in her mind again, but Sakura knew she couldn't just remain in the outskirts - at least needing to be near the edge to be on stand-by. As assurance to herself, the medic reminded herself that in her youth, she had defeated a different Akatsuki member. She wasn't entirely feeble, even if her personal chakra levels were... No, she wouldn't linger on that.

A rumble sent vibrations through the ground, reminding Sakura that her uncertainties and self doubt wouldn't add up to much if it were at the cost of her lover's life. Snapping out of her reverie, the pink-locked warrior sprinted towards the gorge, never minding how the earth cracked under her feet and separated further as she drew closer. _Sasuke, I won't let you down this time - I won't let you be alone in this battle!_

But as the single-minded kunoichi approached, she could see into the vast sever and watch with a suffocating feeling of dread as shadows of men dashed about, marked only by dark clothing and chakra halos. It took all of her concentration to focus on their movements with fatigued vision. Though aided with the quickening of her pulse and dilation of her pupils, it took very little to keep her lids spread with horror and wonder. Every time the blurs collided, it was as if an electric shock ricocheted from the contact point, sending out great undulations of excess energy. The battle against Sasori was nothing like this...

There was a moment in the midst of the darting figures where one lit up blue before directing the attack at the other, the high-pitched shriek of power rupturing the air and land around them. Another rush of pulverized rock tumbled away from the scene, causing Sakura to flatten herself to the ground or else be swept away with it. As the suspended soil drifted down again, there was an eerie silence that filled the atmosphere, only the settling earth being audible. Sakura fought the urge to cough up what had entered her lungs in fear of drawing attention to her position. Suddenly the thought of the hush struck her, and the reasoning behind it. Could it be..?

But as she lifted her filthy head to observe the damage, hoping Sasuke had not met a fatal counterattack, the sight of the said sibling caught and held her. She could focus only on the black smears consuming the younger Uchiha. She had seen those markings before and knew their origins, as well as how they affected their host. Those flame-like smudges offered immense strength, but in exchange, the loss of control over one's rationality. As children, Sasuke had only pulled that card a handful of times to her knowledge, but not without cost. Of course, he must have the ability to harness that might by now, but that wouldn't mean he would come out unscathed.

With increasing anxiety, the rose-haired healer surveyed the brothers as they stared each other down, neither moving or conversing. Then she saw it. The shift as the marks consumed Sasuke's body, blending together into a deathly, pale shade of gray. The breath caught in her throat as his hair elongated and turned to the color of ash. She had never seen this before but assumed it was a _gift _bestowed to the male by that bastard mentor of his. If the black marks from before held such dire consequences, Sakura could only imagine what this form could do. As the two started to speak again, the woman caught her breath without thinking, listening in for any words she could decipher. To her dismay, the nature around them drowned out any key syllables, leaving the ninja with only tones and pitch.

In the next moment, the elder of the two, the man she assumed to be Itachi seeing that she never met him before, broke into a fit of sarcastic laughter, lighting up the crevice with smoldering flames. Upon seeing the assault, Sakura ducked behind the plot of earth for protection as tongues of fire lapped at the edges. With Sasuke at such close proximity, he couldn't have been quick enough to dodge the attack. The kunoichi feared the worst as she peered over the side again, only to choke back a cry of revulsion. Her estimation had been correct - Sasuke hadn't been able to elude Itachi's technique, the smoke rising from his huddled back testimony to that. But as his fleshy cocoon uncurled, it was the enormous hand-like wings that took her by surprise. Sprouting from his shoulder blades, the new appendages flexed, revealing rows of clawed fingers acting as scales between the membranes of larger digits.

Sakura couldn't contain the disgust at the unnatural sight, forcing back bile that rose to her esophagus. What had the man she loved become? The transformation complete, she could now see that who Sasuke was on the inside reflected outward, his new features much too suiting; he was a monster.

--

"I see Orochimaru got a hold of you, Little Brother. I can recognize that ability anywhere," thin lips twisted up at the corners. "I didn't think you would sink so low as to become an experiment."

"Shut up, you know nothing about it," how could Itachi find the strength to mock him still? Mind games were always one of his favored specialties, though... "Don't underestimate me."

"Who said I was estimating? Just simply stating a fact," exhaustion was starting to reveal itself on both their faces, sweat and blood staining the skin, yet Itachi continued to smirk through it all.

Were they really going to resort to such childish games? Did Itachi consider him so incapable of an adversary that he refused to take him seriously? Or maybe he was just buying time. Sasuke had landed several square hits to his brother and could even see the gaping wound in his side that the elder held inconspicuously with one hand, but wouldn't outwardly acknowledge. Trails of blood lead from both men, turning the soil into a blotchy, dark paste that crusted over them.

Sasuke thought briefly on striking out in this form, but decided against it. Maintaining the wings and the surge of energy associated with them drained his already dangerously low chakra reserves. Conservation was quickly becoming the key element of victory in this battle, and obviously the younger male wasn't the only one who knew it. If he could just get close enough to finish his opponent off. Maybe...

But before the shinobi could complete the thought, his own resounding cry filled his mind as a blade impaled his center. A slurred voice found its way into his ears as he grasped the skewer, attempting to push it back.

"Besides, what would you have to live for once I'm gone? Let's just call this a favor," his brother hissed before twisting the sword in Sasuke's gut for emphasis.

Blood splattered from the young Uchiha's mouth with the motion before he stumbled forward, yanking himself off the metal which was sheathed in him. Falling to his knees, Sasuke clutched at the wound in his stomach, glaring back at Itachi with his remaining eye.

"I would have my freedom," he gurgled before lifting his hands together. "Dispel."

The pain of the illusion still simmered within the younger ninja as he gazed up at his sibling with the true katana to his throat.

"What makes you think you have the right to be free?" the sword pressed against Sasuke's flesh, the droplets of scarlet that ran over its slick surface reminiscent of the male's own tactics.

A slow, ironic grimace pulled at his mouth as the male stared up at his brother and he now realized Itachi was a man who had never known the meaning of the word.

"I think I'll call it reimbursement for the life of slavery you put me through," he grit out as his arm snapped up, catching the katana by the hilt and propelling it away, sending the blade zipping into the edge of the surrounding cliffs.

In one smooth motion, Sasuke stood and struck his brother in the jaw, the satisfying crunch of bone sweet like music. Just as for any cause with freedom as the promised reward, the younger shinobi knew that this skirmish must turn into a full out war. As raw aggression came forward, out went his fists, to the cheek, to the sternum , to the back of the head. When each blow landed, the tissue that gave way fed the ravenous hunger for nothing less than complete obliteration of this man. If the male had any less control over his actions, it would be his teeth and nails Itachi would be feeling.

Just as the enthralled ninja lifted his leg to deliver a kick, a hand jutted out to snatch up the offensive ankle, jerking the man off his feet. In a split second, the tables had turned and there was nothing sparing Sasuke any mercy from Itachi's onslaught.

The blows against him all seemed to merge together, making him wish he was caught up in yet another genjutsu. But this was all too real. The gloves were off and Sasuke would have been better off had he been placed in a meat grinder. Thankfully, though, his death-toned skin was tough, nearly scaly to the touch, and the younger Uchiha was used to being subjected to constant abuse. What seemed to be never-ending torture had been part of his training years ago, and due to that, Sasuke knew what he was capable of even after massive blood loss. It was only a matter of time, waiting it out until the opening for attack revealed itself.

--

Even the most advanced guidance could not have prepared Sakura for the speed at which the men moved once again. Or rather, one man; the other remaining a nearly still hub at the center of the assailment. It had occurred to the kunoichi to dive in and back up Sasuke in what seemed to be a fruitless fight, but so many times over their agility levels told her that to do so would be suicide. She tried to convince herself to remain calm, see it from the perspective of a ninja and not allow the overwhelming emotions rampaging within her to take control. Easier said than done, especially after concluding that it was Sasuke who hunched over under Itachi's wrath.

Grinding her teeth, taking no notice as the corner of a molar chipped, the pink-locked nin vowed that if the male she would betray her village for died, she would hunt his murderer down and take his life as well. There would be no honor in that assassination, no splendor, just the cheapest tricks she knew to bring the elder Uchiha to his knees. Whatever drug she forced on him would feed upon his organs until he was nothing more than a husk. The image of the man's rotting flesh dispersed when a curdling wail flew up the cavern walls. Jade eyes shot to the makeshift arena below, widening as she saw a crouched Sasuke clasping the now heavily distorted arm of his brother. Somehow, the similar wound inflicted so long ago was now returned in full force, as was Sakura's hope in victory for the one who deserved it the most.

--

"Damn it, I should have known Haruno would pull some bullshit like this!" Ichirou had raged. "I saw it in her eyes when that man stepped into camp; I saw it in their interaction. But I allowed them to mingle, and now Sakura, one of Kanoha's most prized shinobi, has run off to be a missing nin with her convict boyfriend!"

The normally collected man went on for nearly an hour after Naruto introduced the news to him. Like the loyal friend he was, he had given her a head start then reluctantly reported her flight. And as anticipated, the fox received the blunt of their captain's fury. Thankfully, though, the blonde maintained the thickest skull of their troupe, and was able to cringe and bare the force.

After a while, Ichirou's tantrum became repetitive and he was able to reflect on their situation. He had done the right thing, although every once of his training towards respect for the rules shouted otherwise. He only hoped that by the time his comrades were found - and they would be found - what Sasuke had set out to do would be over with and his constant struggle between justice and morality would be put to rest. If it wasn't, the light male knew that his rival would not be the only one making sacrifices for his selfishness. In fact, already that bastard had dragged them all into it, some more willing than others.

He supposed it wouldn't really matter now as they zipped through tree limbs, following the faint path of their missing medic. What drove the two together, despite their repulsion for one another, could have been at the whim of fate or a multitude of coincidence. Either way, Naruto somehow felt that Sasuke and Sakura were doomed from the start, but nothing would keep them away. They were bent on destruction, but they would still be heroes in the end. Cerulean eyes flicked to the shinobi bounding at his sides after the couple. They all would be considered heroes by the end of their lives, of course. That was that glory of becoming a ninja. Fuck consequences and fear. And fuck the stars that seemed to curse all those who wore the badge of the shinobi.

As Sasuke drove his brother's arm into a grotesque angle and back even further, he was able to utilize the momentum to rise again while flattening the other nin in one swift motion. A crunching rotation later, the limb was disconnected from its socket and Itachi's howls nearly prompted the younger to fully relieve him of the appendage. But a precise kick to the diaphragm halted the action and Itachi was able to twist free from Sasuke's grip.

There was no use for the arm now, no way to piece together symbols for jutsu. Things were looking too much in Sasuke's favor. A sinister gleam appeared in the male's eyes as he assumed he held the upper hand. But Itachi was not so easily defeated. Both knew this fact.

Ruby orbs turned to suspicious slits as the younger Uchiha ran a hand over the special tattoo on his wrist, pulling back a fresh blade hidden within. A moment later, it and several others were buried to the hilt in his sibling's chest and shoulders, and although the shock registered on his grungy face, he remained motionless. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as comprehension surfaced. In an instant, the duplicate was dispersed.

A muffled gasp went nearly inaudible to the highly astute ears of the dark man. Everything slowed down as his gaze flew to the source of the sound. _Shit..._

Itachi's vice-like hand created crevices in the delicate pale skin of Sakura's throat as it flattened her esophagus. He stared over her shoulder with the same stoic expression of nonchalance he wore when the blood of their clan stained his clothing. It would have been as if Itachi were using the kunoichi as a barrier were he not beside her, mocking the brother staring speechless as he squeeze the life from her. And then his upper lip curled into a twisted smile of satisfaction, bringing his free - and completely intact - hand up to stroke her hair with what might have been affection were they under different circumstances.

A snarl escaped from behind Sasuke's teeth before launching himself towards the two. This was why he insisted on being alone. How could one of the Leaf Village's most intelligent kunoichi be so blindingly stupid as to follow him to this place? This was the battle he had built his life upon, what he offered up everything for. What gave her the _right _to show up and risk her life? And for what, _him_? Oh, God. All other thoughts vanished from the dark male's mind, all except the raw panic that swallowed him.

Half a second before Sasuke's fist landed its mark on Itachi's jaw, he saw the glitter of the elder's katana as it rose from behind the woman. And before he could stop the impact, he found it wedged between his ribs. And hers.

_**Emery - Under Serious Attack**_

_You've taken this too far_

_now it has to stop_

_you've taken this too far._

_Once again_

_the table's turned_

_and I'm behind_

_picking up the pieces from the night._

_My face is scarred_

_sometimes_

_I feel that I can't trust myself at all._

_And every time the sky_

_(every time the sky)_

_breaks open with sunshine_

_as streaming swords collide_

_(streaming swords collide)_

_it takes me back in time._

_I float away_

_to another place_

_where heaven is waiting_

_right outside._

_This is war._

_Can I take it anymore? (can I take it anymore?)_

_I'm falling faster and bleeding more_

_than I have bled before._

_Certain death (this blade will carve the purpose)_

_lingers on the other hand (and make you feel defeated)_

_but I will fight you_

_and victory will be mine in the end._

_Circumstances mean nothing_

_when it's over_

_we will be_

_heroes constantly_

_pushing forward without any fear._

_If I erased the line between_

_forgotten days and memories_

_I'd never change._

_Resolutions made (in vain)_

_to face_

_play out the day._

_Life is yours to save (save it)_

_or take (take it) away._


	9. As Your Voice Fades

Author's Note: Surprised to be hearing from me so soon

**Author's Note:** Surprised to be hearing from me so soon? Ahh, well, you should be, I shocked even myself. I'm hoping to regain the affections of my readers who look like they've given up on me by the stats of the last chapter, and the one before it for that matter. Anyway, here is a gift for those who are so lovely and loyal, who warm my heart every time they talk to me. Thank you. Besides, I left you all with a giant cliffhanger. How could I be so cruel? Haha, if only you knew…

Another thing I would like you to please keep in mind, and I'm sure you've been able to tell by now, is that I don't like linear plot formats in my writing. I mean, there's a sequence to the story and all, but I like to bounce back and forth with things. Sorry if that gets confusing at all. But, as many writings use, flashbacks are in italics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of Emery's songs. But feel free to look them up, it will add a nice touch for mood in the chapters. Heck, read the story over when your finished with music. Just a suggestion.

**Chapter 9: As Your Voice Fades**

There was a instant suspended in time where everything seemed to melt away and all Sakura could think about was how good the breeze felt against her sweat-covered forehead. A faint smile flickered across parted lips as her eyes glazed over. What she saw behind the slumping lids was not the bright future she always fantasized throughout her short life, but rather the moments in that time which shaped the kunoichi. One event stood out among the rest.

_The day itself hadn't been memorable. There were clouds, not too many or any less, and the weather was meant for pants and a shirt. There hadn't been a special occasion planned until over a month from then and the missions recently were mostly based in the general Fire Country area. The only difference was that Naruto was out on one of those missions, so the Leaf Village was a little more serine. _

_That was, of course, until the pink-locked kunoichi was called into the Hokage's office unexpectedly. At the near-ripe age of nineteen, she was rather optimistic and confident as she strode through those red double-doors, thinking there was an urgent mission she had been summoned for. What welcomed her were sullen looks from sunken faces of her comrades. Looking around from person to person, her blonde teammate included, Sakura knew nothing good would come from this meeting. _

_"Shishou?" she addressed her mentor, worry beginning to etch into her delicate features._

_"Sakura, please have a seat," the light-haired woman gestured to an open chair._

_Dread running cold in her veins, the young medic obliged, folding her hands in her lap to keep her fingers from shaking. Without any other reason that she could comprehend beyond nerves, Sakura had developed the odd tick of her fingers twitching. It didn't happen often, mostly just when something at work got her riled up or upset. It was very mild and she couldn't really pinpoint when it had started. Maybe it had to do with that one patient that…_

_"I'm afraid we've got some bad news, Sakura," Tsunade broke her train of thought._

_The older woman rubbed at a small crease in her forehead as she sighed, obviously hesitating. The amateur healer held her breath._

_"Uchiha Sasuke was found dead."_

_Sakura's wailing rung out through Konoha and didn't stop for hours. _

_Six months later, the woman was still held under partial surveillance and suicide watch, even though she never once made a move to commit such an act. But it was hard to think otherwise by the disarray of the kunoichi, her severe depression enough to keep many worried over her health. Though slowly, with the support of her friends and co-workers, Sakura was able to cope with everyday life and her state of being began to improve. A week after the watch was lifted, they saw her first smile._

_She had taken to training alone, being able to vent her frustrations onto the grounds without risking the harm of others. Then again, if someone were to stumble into the path of her attacks on an invisible opponent, she could work her other skills. It was there in the designated forest that she heard the voice of the one she longed for the most._

_It started as a whisper, her name perhaps; or maybe just the wind. The female warrior fought desperately to ignore his voice and the way she swore she felt his warm breath on her neck, but whenever she turned around, only the void greeted her. She shook it off that first day and told no one of the encounter that might or might not have happened._

_Nothing out of the ordinary occurred when she returned next time to the training grounds. Sakura had sighed in relief and tried not to think any further on the matter. Then a night or two later, the deep, melodic voice returned, not while she trained, but while she slept. It woke her from dreamless sleep and kept her awake for countless hours. Still, no sign of the man proclaimed dead was ever found._

_Those around the pink-locked nin began to detect a relapse in her mood, in the way she held herself. The way she glanced around frequently with a paranoid stare or jumped when spoken to, even when they were directly in front of her, were plenty cause for suspicion. One day, almost two weeks after the first encounter, Naruto finally sat Sakura down and addressed the problem._

_"What's going on with you lately, Sakura-chan? You were doing so well before. What's changed?" he placed a gentle, concerned hand on hers, making sure to keep eye contact when he spoke._

_The dark rings encompassing her own foggy orbs were a dead give away of her sleeplessness. She held the fox's gaze for a heartbeat before dropping it to her lap as her fingers quivered in their closed grasp. She didn't know how to tell him; she didn't think she could tell anyone. But Naruto was her best friend and the closest person to a brother she would ever have. If not him, then who else?_

_"Can you keep a secret, Naruto?" her voice was a little rough from disuse._

_"If you really need me to," his hand tightened a little around hers._

_There was a long pause before she whispered, "He's not dead."_

_The blonde's brows ruffled, "Who?"_

_Jade eyes flicked up again, looking wary, "Sasuke."_

_Oh no, she was totally serious. He could see it in the firm set of her mouth and the way she couldn't keep the fear and hope from her shaking voice. The light male bit at the inside of his cheek while his mind raced for a reply that would soothe her, if only a little._

_"Listen to me, Sakura-chan," he started gently, "I saw his body myself. I checked for the pulse. Sasuke died that day a few months ago. I'm sorry –" _

_"No!" she yelled, almost indignant as she wrenched her hands from his. "He's not dead! He's here, he talks to me!"_

_"You've seen him?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to agree, but then stopped. She seemed to curl into herself somewhat, looking away as insecurity took hold again._

_"Well…no. I haven't seen him. I've heard him," the look she cast her teammate was pleading, nearly begging him to believe her. "I know he's still alive, Naruto."_

_He didn't know what to say._

_Sakura was admitted to the psychiatric wing of the hospital the next day._

So now here she was, gazing up into a very much alive crimson eye and wondering how it could have such an effect on her, even while looking so astonished. A thought occurred to her as her vision began to darken at the edges and the sounds around her faded into a dull hum. When was the last time she said she loved him? Had it really been over ten years ago?

She saw him yell out her name, but didn't hear it. She smiled, her lips starting to form words.

_I love you, Sasuke…_

But they never past through.

It had all happened so fast, only a few points lingering in Sasuke's memory. But he had time enough to think now, didn't he? Only for a moment would the dark male allow himself to consider the cold, stone walls he was kept behind. Glancing around, he took note of a few illegible symbols carved into the cell and how the dull light filtered in through a tiny barred window on the door his head wouldn't even fit through. Slowly, a single onyx eye drifted down to his bandaged hands, knowing how powerless they were. Even if his captors had let him keep his chakra, they still weren't enough to bring her back.

At the thought, the man balled his fists, ignoring how they burned from the strain. Why didn't he see it coming? It was so obvious, and yet…

_She didn't look at all in pain as she stared almost dreamily up at him, her eyes unfocused. The blade that punctured them both had missed any vitals on Sasuke, later to be discovered that it landed against bone. But not for her. Her blood soaked him, soaked the ground in a steady stream._

_He killed him then; that man who insisted on taking absolutely _everything_ from him. Sasuke had hardly become conscious of what happened until his brother's rolling head had rested against his foot, the shock still registered on a now lifeless face. The younger man looked at the decapitated body and his own weapon in hand, not knowing how it got there. Then his gaze wandered down, his now ebony stare locked onto the woman who encompassed what was left of his shallow life. Itachi's katana was still wedged between her ribs, barely drawing out her life. To remove the sword would be the end of it._

"Lights out, Uchiha," a nameless shinobi said from the other side of the heavy steal door, then even the little flicker that came through was gone.

Sasuke fell back against the stiff pallet that was suspended on one wall. He couldn't count how many days he had been here, and didn't care. They kept him in solitary until the trial. Everyone knew he wasn't going free and didn't offer up the hope, not that it would mean anything to the man. Rolling over to face the wall, he closed his eye and tried to smother out the image of her face with everything – anything! – that he could think of, just so long as she would stop fucking smiling at him.

_Why did you die!_ He screamed the thought in his mind. The moment they were impaled replayed so many times, as if he could think of a way to change the outcome. The way she slumped, his brother's smirk.

Sasuke's fingers tangled in his matted hair as he curled into himself, gritting his teeth against the devastation he felt. Desperate tears welled up behind clamped eyelids and slid hotly across the bridge of his nose. It would be another night without her, because every time he allowed sleep to claim him, she was there, smiling, laughing. He would never see that again.

_He had knelt beside her, disregarding his body's protest as it finally returned to a normal state, all his energy gone. It was amazing that he, too, had yet to pass out. But Sasuke fought to remain conscious as he picked up the kunoichi's head, cradling it on his bent knees. She was still breathing, albeit faintly._

_"Sakura, open your eyes. Sakura!" his voice cracked, chest tightening._

_Those deep pink lashes fluttered before lifting just enough for him to see the jade irises he beckoned for. Maybe there was hope, if he could just get help…_

_"Sasuke…-kun," she wheezed before coughing, blood trickling from her mouth._

_Oh God, it had punctured her lung, she was drowning. If it had been her heart, she would have been gone by now._

_"No, be quiet. We're going to get you out of here. We're going to -"_

_He had been looking around with panic clearly deforming his features, searching for anything that might be of some use when he felt her chilled fingertips on his flaming cheek. A terrified eye shot back to her. _

_"Sas-," she swallowed, "uke-kun, I…have a confession...to make," he didn't understand why her eyes twinkled when she said it, her breathing exceedingly labored. _

_"Now isn't the time -"_

_But she went on anyway, "I don't like…kids," she made a gurgling sound that might have been laughter any other time. "So, I don't think…I would have been right for…you to marry anyway."_

_"Shut up!" drops of clear fluid dotted her cheeks and it took a minute for Sasuke to realize they weren't from the dying kunoichi. "Don't say shit like that."_

_"I hope," the humor in her face started to dwindle, "you find someone," coughing, more blood staining her blue-tinted lips, "who will…love you like I…do."_

_Sakura's hand fell away. She fell away. And the ringing in Sasuke's ears turned to harsh voices bellowing and firm hands pulling him away from her body._

_The male remembered them tugging him off her, taking her away. _No!_ Something snapped in the exhausted shinobi and he lashed out, falling three men in his fury before they called countless others in to take him out. They dragged Sasuke away from the team now huddled around Sakura, surrounding her, blocking her out from him. The male roared in outrage, unable to recognize the animalistic sounds pouring out from himself. Luckily for the well being of his escorts, the rescue team forced tranquillizers on the struggling man._

He woke up in the darkness of his current cell days later. Sasuke assumed they had kept him drugged all the way back to Konoha. They would have to or else risk their lives. He hadn't heard anything pertaining to Sakura or anyone else. It didn't matter. He had come to terms with the fact that the freedom he worked so hard for was way beyond his grasp now.

The team that Sakura once belonged to raced back to Konoha in record time after they discovered the two missing nin. They found the man they went out on a limb to trust over the kunoichi's body, both covered in blood, another corpse at their side. The scene was an absolute slaughter and Uchiha appeared to be the sole survivor. It was chaos when the shinobi approached, the man they apprehended going berserk once touched. Most questioned his mental stability, especially after he took out several of the ninja around him. Thankfully, he was subdued soon after. Half the troupes took care of Sasuke, the other half tended to Sakura.

The only other medic of the group stepped hastily forward to check for any signs of life. A slight smile appeared on the man's mouth. There was hope. Quickly, the healer attempted to seal her wound around the long blade protruding from her chest. At least with the blood clotted, she had a chance, but only extensive medical attention would save her life. Someone on the team created a makeshift stretcher and as fast as their legs could carry them, the reunited squad was off.

When the white doors of the emergency room flew open, a few shouts lifted to clear the way and Tsunade was summoned. The team had sent word ahead, so many were ready to receive both ninja – one to be locked up, the other headed for the operating table. It was several hours into the procedure before Sakura was considered stabilized, but still under critical condition. They almost lost her twice that night.

It would be ten days until she opened her eyes again. Cringing against the light streaming in from a partially ajar curtain, the pink-haired woman clamped her lids shut again. A wave of nausea hit her and it was all Sakura could do to keep the bile down. She felt dizzy and breathing ached so much that it made her eyes water. But she was alive; death couldn't possibly feel this bad. Slowly, she gathered up her courage and let her lashes lift for a second time.

She recognized this room. She was in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital, and if all the wires and tubes stuck in her were any indication, the medic figured it was a good place to be. Trying to take a deep breath, and failing miserably, the woman allowed herself to relax and think back to what happened. A major headache was her reward for that endeavor. Maybe she should just rest for a little while before making another attempt…

Sakura awoke to the loud bantering outside her window. It sounded like there was a riot in the street. A frown creasing her brow, the kunoichi strained to hit the nurse call button. An older woman came bustling through her door a moment later with a look of surprise.

"Haruno-san, I'm happy to see you're finally awake. We've been so worried about you."

Sakura made her best effort at nodding in acknowledgment of the statement.

"Do you know what all the," she paused to motion a finger towards the window, "fuss is all about?" Her voice sounded so gravelly and forced.

"Aa, there's an important trial about to take place in approximately an hour. Seems he's one of those missing nin, someone from our village, whose been on the run for quite some time. Supposedly they've got a whole list of his felonies from throughout the years, but one big sinker – murder."

"That doesn't make sense. If he's a ninja, then taking lives is part of the job description."

The nurse leveled Sakura with a look that boarder-lined on guilt, one that said she knew something that she wasn't supposed to.

"Not when that life is yours, Haruno-san."

That statement took a minute or so to sink in.

"But I'm not dead," the kunoichi whispered, confusion wrinkling her forehead.

The nurse walked to the television set suspended from the ceiling and turned it on. Sakura's face was the first image on the screen while a news reporter started in mid-sentence.

"…Uchiha case will be broadcasted live starting at one this afternoon. With the death of Konoha's beloved Haruno Sakura, many suspect the outcome of the trial to be one making the history books…"

Sakura shot up into a sitting position, yelling in outrage and indignity, "But I'm not dead!"

"To them you are," the nurse said quietly, her eyes a little downcast. "You have to be. Uchiha is a loose cannon and in able to sentence him properly, your murder was the cherry on top of his stack of crimes."

"No, who made such an assumption? What are they going to do when I'm released from the hospital?"

"That's a long time in coming. By then, the trial will be over with."

"This isn't fair! I can't let them go through with this," the woman started to push herself from the bed, neglecting the way her body screamed in pain.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that, Miss. There's so much at stake here, your health included."

Before Sakura could pull the IV out of her arm, the nurse had already injected another drug into the tube. Odd how she sounded so pleasant about it, as if everything was going according to plan. A horrified kunoichi stared up at the woman, her mouth agape, looking betrayed.

"Why are you doing this?" she said weakly as the drug took its effect.

"Just following orders. Nothing personal, Darling. Sleep well."

A day came, just like the endless parade of days, when the despicable man's cell door finally opened. The prisoner inside stared at the three shinobi who came forward with a single dead eye and a face like granite. They shackled his limp wrists and ankles, towing him to his feet from the pallet on which he laid. One man ushered him along, the others flanking both back and front. What an extravagant procession.

Sasuke hissed between compressed teeth when the first blinding rays of sun hit his face and paused to recover. The hesitation earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from one guard, and like cattle, the male trudged forward. Out on the street, it was as if the whole of Konoha were out to see him be marched to the court house. Public humiliation apparently was among the list of his punishments. This was too far evident as people cursed his name and no one took preventative measures when rocks were hurled. The hidden village always was a little primitive in their customs.

As the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke considered to take this beating with dignity – to hold his head up and not allow their stones to bruise his pride. Though as his chin inclined, he felt nothing but remorse. Staring blankly ahead as he shuffled to their destination, the crowd turned to white noise. The livid faces all blurred together as one came into his mind's eye so clearly. He wondered how it would be were she alive to see this. Would she stand back and throw rocks? Would she try and shield him from the onslaught? It didn't really matter in the long run, though, because the woman he was responsible for was gone and this display of outrage against him from the community was nothing in comparison to his own self-loathing.

The dark male blinked and somehow found himself standing in the white-walled court room. The moderately sized area was nearly bursting at the seams with onlookers, some even with recording equipment. Wryly, a slight smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. It seemed that his sentencing was much larger of an ordeal than he could have fathomed. Maybe he would make it interesting for them and go out with a bang. It had always been in his nature to make life miserable for those around him.

His thoughts must have been too transparent because a moment later, a guard leaned over to growl into his ear.

"We have you surrounded at all possible points, Uchiha, so if you even _flinch_ the wrong way, you're a goner. Got that?"

Sasuke turned his head just slightly to pierce the shinobi with a killer's gleam, "I'd like to see you try," he said almost light-heartedly.

This only angered the officer more, provoking him into sending an electric jolt into the convict's side with a hand-held taser. Sasuke gave a cry out and started to struggle, causing the audience around them to shift nervously and the television cameras to zoom in. Just as the chained male was about to retaliate and the hidden nin within the area armed themselves, a mallet struck loudly at the front of the room.

"I'll have order or else this hearing will become a strictly private matter," it was Tsunade, her voice firm and unyielding.

Most everyone settled as best they could given the circumstances, but Sasuke was still devising a plan to settle the score if need be. His teeth grinding together, he tried to push back the pain of the electric shock and glared up at the Hokage with an eye of a cornered predator. His fists clenched as she leveled him a withering look in return. They both knew why he was here and for that reason alone did the male lower his gaze after a three-second battle between them.

The formal introductions of the case followed there after. Sasuke stood and sat when need be. Then the Lady Hokage picked up a thick scroll, a frown drawing upon her already taunt lips before she started reading aloud. It was his convictions. From the sound of it, the list dated back to his young teenage days when he abandoned the life he knew to pursue his goals. It went on from there, giving examples of his crimes that had been long forgotten. Those who wanted him dead had really dug deep into their investigation of his past. How stereotypical that such a violent history would catch up to him so quickly at the age of twenty-three. All ninja lives ended early, though, one way or another.

Roughly five minutes into the scroll, Tsunade reached more recent transgressions, ones dealing with his reappearance in Konoha a year ago when he felt so compelled to antagonize Sakura into near madness for a second time. Remembering all that followed, Sasuke permitted himself to reminisce on those occasions. The first time he returned to the village, he had been going through a sadistic phase where he gained great pleasure from the confusion and manipulation he put his old teammate through. Why he selected her seemed so obvious. She was the most susceptible and easiest to coax. How he delighted in twisting her realities to pieces. When he realized that it was an addiction and she fell into a state of unstable mental health, Sasuke had drawn back.

Yes, he realized that he was a demented monster for his actions. But his cravings that drove those actions were insatiable and he couldn't bring himself to stop. The second reunion between them, a year ago, he was pulled back to his former home with the excuse of gathering information. What he didn't admit was that he wanted to feel the thrill of her again, of that power over her mind. He quickly fell into old habits, toying with her. But it was different that time around when she sought him, confronted him. He wanted to act apathetic, but it was to shield them both from his real intentions. It became too much. She was too much, so he left again.

Everything that followed was a repeat of history. The way he whispered to her as she slept, the way he played with her emotions. But she knew, didn't she? Sakura had caught onto his game and decided to become active in it as well. Before he knew it, Sasuke was just as much of a pawn to his lover as she was to him, but he doubted either of them knew who really held the upper hand.

So when was it that he fell in love with her? It had to be some warped form of love, or else he wouldn't have hungered after her as he used to, or as he did now. She would be the same as any other woman and should have been, but there was something else that made him abuse her compassion and generosity just like any other drug.

"…Finally, the murder of one Haruno Sakura," the sentence snapped the male back into court and the reality of such a statement hit like a blow to the gut.

A heavy silence burdened the room as Tsunade lowered the unraveled scroll and stared at her captive. He looked anguished for the first time since she started the reading. The leader's suspicions were confirmed.

"How do you plead?"

It wasn't true, Sasuke knew. She had died at the hand of his brother, that man's katana wedged through her. The younger Uchiha had held her, wanted to help as she gulped down her last breaths. As he stood, tears threatened to gather in the male's lone eye before he hardened himself to speak, forbidding himself to display any emotion to this room full of jackals.

"Guilty."

A wave of whispers erupted from the court. Sasuke closed his eye against it.

The mallet fell once again, four or five times before the villagers grew silent. Still some shuffled in their seats, anxious. The prisoner knew what was coming next; they all did. The air in the room seemed to go very thin, almost stale.

"You are aware of the consequences of taking such a stance, correct?"

It was as if she were fishing for a different answer, perhaps suspecting Sasuke might change his mind.

"Yes, I am," his head lowered, ebony hair falling around his solemn face.

"Very well then," Lady Tsunade rose from the podium, hands braced on either side as if her next words were in need of physical support. "With my power as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I sentence you, Uchiha Sasuke, to death by lethal injection."

An uproar filled the area, heard even outside the court building from observers looking in the doorways or on television sets. Many were joyous, others in turmoil. Sasuke merely balled his fists, trying to block out all sound. Tsunade was hammering at the podium with little effect before giving in and simply raising her voice to state the time and date of the execution. Tomorrow at noon. He would have less than twenty-four hours to reside himself to the hand fate had dealt him.

At least, Sasuke thought, they could soon be together again. Maybe if there was some sort of life beyond this one, he might be able to find her again. He didn't know how, but perhaps he could try to make things up to her. If nothing else, he would at last be given the retribution he deserved in this life, and would be one less hell-bent shinobi plaguing the world.

_I'm coming, Sakura…_

This couldn't be happening. Sky blue eyes looked on with horror as his former partner was sentenced to death, and all Sasuke was doing was hanging his head. Where was his spirit? Where was the defiance? Naruto had grown up with this man and giving up wasn't naturally in him.

Sakura wasn't dead; he was in the hospital when they brought her out of surgery. She looked like she was in a coma as he sat at her bedside to watch the fuzzy screen, but her heart monitor blipped on.

Rising to his feet, the fox's mind raced. He had to do something. These people were his loved ones and he would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant disregarding authority. A slight, ironic smile graced his features as he paused outside Sakura's door and looked back in to the bed-ridden woman. It appeared his teammates, in all their rebellion to be with one another, had rubbed off on him. Maybe it was for the best.

_**Emery – As Your Voice Fades**_

_Somebody please tell me  
what am I suppose to do?  
You've died and I'm here  
thinking that I hear your voice,  
but it's somebody else  
it's always somebody else._

_  
Why did you die?  
_

_Don't leave me please  
I beg you God tonight bring me peace  
I'll never sleep without  
the dreams of you alive here with me._

_  
The brightness left your eyes  
as I held your face.  
Don't tell me it's the right time  
and your last words will sustain me  
until my end...until I see you again._

(The female whisper)  
Tears of change  
onto my hands  
my face  
I am left wanting.  
Why is this happening?  
Why have you been taken away?  
I'm tired  
I just wanna go home.

Your words (your life) evade me (but a moment)  
I'll cling to (I'll wait to) remember you (forever)  
and what you have (your words) meant to me (on my blood  
could never be forgotten.

_  
The chains (why) of death (today)  
have fallen (away), but my heart still bleeds  
it longs for (why) the day (did you die)  
when we will be as one, one, one._


	10. The Secret

Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter of The Weak's End

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the last chapter of The Weak's End. It's taken me nearly a year to complete this story, even though it's not that long. For those of you who stuck with me this entire time, thank you, I appreciate it more than I can say. For new readers who didn't have to put up with my month(s)-long absences between posts, you may be the lucky ones. Either way, it's been a journey that I myself had no idea where it was going until the very end, but I think it turned out rather well. For those that are curious, the songs did come before the chapters and were my main inspiration, so to enhance the reading experience, please look them up. I found nearly every one on youtube. With that said, and without further ado, I present you with the conclusion to my beloved story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Emery or any of their songs.

**Chapter 10: The Secret**

Sakura awoke to the rolling rumble of thunder and a darkened room. Her first thoughts were to simply stay conscious, chasing off the effects of drug-induced fatigue. Her head throbbed and spun as she blinked glass-green eyes, attempting to focus her fuzzy vision. Another grumble from outside her window past by and she wondered vaguely how long she had been asleep. It felt like forever.

It was then that she noticed a silhouette in the corner of the room. Her fine brow wrinkled as she closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness rewarded for her efforts. A moment later, Sakura reopened them to concentrate on the shadow which may have been just an odd refraction of light. But a person was definitely there, watching her. Their presence slowly filtered throughout the room, becoming strangely ominous. It moved forward as soon as it was recognized.

"Shishou?" the bed-ridden kunoichi stared in confusion as her mentor stepped into the thin silver light.

"Sakura," the older woman started, approaching her side, "I'm glad you're awake. There's something you need to know."

Lightning struck somewhere not so far away, the force of it seeming to shake the entire building. A storm was brewing, although rain refused to fall, and somehow Sasuke felt relieved by it. Unlike the day where he lost an eye, his only sibling and his lover, this weather was suited to the occasion. The sun was blotted out by swirling black clouds opposed to the cheerful rays that had lit the scene of tragedy. Now, as the time came where he would finally relent his life, the conditions would be rather cliché. Perfect.

For reasons beyond him – the convicted Uchiha hadn't requested it – those who stood guard allowed him to see daylight, or what was left of it, for the last time. What he saw was an ode to a proud, fallen people not meant for the world. Suddenly, everything gained finitude and become pointless in the male's mind. All he had worked for, all he was passionate about added up to nothing and Sasuke found himself regretting that he hadn't been more selfish, if that were at all possible. Maybe then he would be facing death at the hand of his own village with more to show for his hollow existence.

Absently, the dark man brought a hand up to his face, the other following limply – being bound by chakra-infused shackles. Long, calloused fingers touched his brow for the first time since the encounter with his brother. Slowly, those fingers traveled down the deep scar that ran nearly the length of the right side of his face, ending beside the corner of his mouth. There was a fleshy cavern that once held his most precious ability, now sealed shut to obstruct the view into his skull. The slice had once been clean, a score specific to a sharpened katana blade. But with the wound marking the start of the battle, it became ragged over time. And now, as the once arrogant male considered the demise of his eye, there was little remorse.

_What will I say when I see her again?_ It had become a new obsessive thought. Ever since his sentencing yesterday, all of Sasuke's energy was placed into his musings of reuniting with the one person he wronged the most. There were several scenarios that involved drawn out, heart-felt apologies and telling her things that he never said before or what he should have done differently. Though words would always be fleeting, especially for the man who wasn't in the least bit eloquent, and the most genuine request for forgiveness would be presented through actions. If the higher powers did allow them to be together again, he would plead her pardon with his hands and mouth. There would be no hesitation or reservations revolving around self-importance that had kept him from her in the past. No other thoughts would occur beyond worshiping the woman who deserved so much more than he could ever hope to offer. If only he had been so open-minded before now.

Then again, fantasies always held ideal outcomes. There was a more realistic chance that she would just walk away and leave him in the darkness he so warranted. Hell. Sasuke's Hell would be nothing short of her complete rejection of him.

How the mighty have fallen, he thought. Though to be great means that, inevitably, one must be humbled. And so he sat there and watched the light reflect within a turbulent sky from beyond barred windows, a grave expression adding years to his appearance. Each clash reminded him of his previous potential and how, at one time that felt so far away now, he could harness such power.

_'Sakura…' He didn't know if it would be within a fog, in the light or shadows. _

_'Sasuke-kun,' her eyes would be wide and innocent as ever, just like he left her. No more pain dwelled in this place. She was so uncontaminated. 'What..?'_

_'Sakura, I'm sorry.'_

A growl of thunder and then the rain that had threatened to fall all morning finally came down, starting slowly and then tumbled in sheets. It hammered at the glass.

_'Please, don't be sorry.'_

_'But I am. How can I make it up to you? Anything, anything at all in my power I will do.'_

"Uchiha, it's time," a nameless voice spoke and remained faceless to the man ushered to his feet and away from the window.

_'Love me,' she whispered it, but the words resonated through every inch of him. _

They traveled through passageways, down a flight of stairs before the cold stone walls of the building became white-washed. It was almost as if he had stepped into a hospital, but the way their shallow footsteps bounced off the barren walls, he knew it was nothing like the life-saving place. It smelled of bleach and death. They finally came to a heavy door at the end of the hall. It had a small plexiglas window and inside he could see a medical cot surrounded by steel trays and electronic equipment.

_'Don't worry,' he sounded so light-hearted there with her, as if he were the man that he was intended to be and not who he had actually become. 'I already do.'_

This was it. He always imaged entering into the dusk of life through some courageous mêlée. His name would have been carved on that stone at the center of the city, or else he would be revered throughout the nations, his reputation blown out of proportion just like any other legend. Disgrace was never in the plan. Dying in the heat of battle, by a fatal wound or even old age after he lived a secret life, perhaps. But never this.

Death by lethal injection.

He kissed her then in his mind and she welcomed the embrace. They were caught in a zealous exchange as he stepped through the door and began to make love to her as it clicked closed behind him. Soon, so very soon.

The heavens appeared to open up, pouring out all it had as a pregnant silence was cast over Sakura's recovery room. The rain thrummed almost rhythmically and the kunoichi found herself lost in the sound as Tsunade's news sunk in. The man she risked everything she ever strived for was scheduled for execution today at noon. Today at noon. Noon…

Those words hit her like a physical blow, causing the woman to shoot up in her bed, eyes searching frantically for a clock. The digital time stared back at her, red numbers unyielding. 12:07.

"No…" it was barely audible as she watched the clock in disbelief, almost as if she were expecting it to change its mind. When the seven flicked to an eight, the healer's protest was gruesome.

"No!" was the blood-curdling shriek, emphasized by the sharp, piercing crackle of thunder.

Tsunade was there, holding her like a child as she wailed, rocking the woman to try and calm her. Stroking her matted pink locks, the elder made soft shushing sounds.

"That's not what I came here to tell you, Sakura," the Hokage spoke against her ear. "There are a lot of things you don't know, so it's crucial that you listen carefully if you want to see that man again."

Her whole body trembling furiously, the apprentice looked up at her master with deeply confused eyes, probing the other for any ounce of hope that she could cling to. Hiccupping, Sakura tried with all her might to settle enough to concentrate on what was to be said.

"What d-do you mean?"

Bottomless, sorrowful bronze eyes met with her own as her mentor paused, rummaging for the right words.

"There is so much I have to redeem myself for, Sakura. I know that I have mistreated you in many ways, so granting your life seems to be the least I can do."

"And Sasuke's?"

"Only he can save himself."

"Take one more step and I'll slit your throat," a low, gravelly voice said from behind them, and the kunai that threatened the guard glittered with promise beyond the shadows.

There was only one person that rumbling tone belonged to, but Sasuke never fathomed that his stupidity stretched this far. Glancing about, the Uchiha confirmed the thought, seeing three men in white coats already spread on the ground, unmoving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?" the darker man hissed.

"Uzumaki, just you wait!" the nameless shinobi started once his attacker was identified. A swift blow to the neck and a collapsed body later, the warnings were silenced.

Sasuke couldn't contain his shock, something akin to dismay carving itself on his ashen face. Though upon closer inspection, none of the fallen were dead, but he suspected once they were conscious again, his former teammate would be buried up to his ears in condemnation. He turned to the blonde and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Let me make my own decisions, Teme. I know what I'm getting myself into," he sounded much too confident, but there was something else in this expression. Light brows tucked in close as eyes drooped. They were only in their early twenties, but Sasuke could see the lines forming in the other man's face.

"Naruto, you damned blind idiot, I deserve this. I -"

"Will you shut up and stop with the pity party for once!" the demon vessel snapped, all traces of exhaustion dissolved into fury. "The entire time that I've known you, all you've done is feel sorry for yourself. Yeah, it's been a pretty shitty life, but get the hell over it. You have no idea what I've gone through to be here to save your miserable ass, and you complain about it."

From the moment he left Sakura's bedside the day before, Naruto had set out on a personal mission to correct all the wrong-doings involving his friends. Being a self-imposed hero, how could he do anything less? It was the trend for over ten years and he only built momentum. The hospital was a few blocks over from the Hokage's tower and the blonde made short work of it. A few leaps and bounds and the next thing he knew, he was pounding on Tsunade's door.

"Open up, Baa-chan, we need to talk!" the only reason he didn't storm right in was because the door was uncharacteristically locked.

There was silence from the other side. "Granny Tsunade, it's important!" his fist continued to hammer on the wooden barricade.

When Naruto finally heard footsteps approaching, he gave it a rest in eager anticipation. The face that greeted him a few seconds later was that of the Hokage's assistant, Shizune. The woman tried to smile politely, but her soft features were unmistakably grim.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but the Lady is extremely preoccupied. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"It'll be too late by then. You don't understand, I need to see her now," the much larger man started to advance, but was cut off as the dark haired kunoichi closed the door until it was a mere slit to talk through.

"The Hokage can't take visitors right now and-"

"Tsunade!" Naruto, who was never one to take no for an answer, bellowed through the crack while attempting to shove it open again. "This is a life or death situation, so I'm not leaving until I speak with you!"

"Naruto-kun!" the apprentice pushed at the door with all her strength, but soon became no match for her opponent.

The blonde came barreling in, nearly stumbling to the ground with the force of his persistence. The welcome he received wasn't exactly warm from the woman perched behind her desk. A scowl took over her delicate lips, reaching all the way to her now stony brown eyes.

"Don't you have sense enough to listen, Naruto? I'm much too busy to discuss trivial matters with you," and by the mountains of paperwork that nearly smothered out her writing table, the statement wasn't far from the truth.

"You're always busy and this isn't trivial! People are saying that Sakura is dead and Sasuke just got blamed for it. I want to know what's going on."

"That's a private case and not of your concern."

"Like hell! How can it be private when it's all the media can fucking talk about?"

"Watch your tongue!" the Hokage slammed her hands against the desk and rose from her chair. "It's none of your business."

"They're my best friends, of course it's my business!" by this time, they were both roaring, trying to override the other. Naruto, never one to be shown up, was also leaning up against the desk on the opposite side. His face grew ridged as he evenly looked the woman in the eye, his tone shifting to be low and serious, "I won't let you kill them."

"Don't look at me like I'm the murderer," the lady's pitch mimicked his as the cerulean gaze pierced her. "I'm just doing what's best."

"By taking away their lives? I hardly see how that's a good decision."

The Hokage frowned before the anger melted away into something different – regret. As she sank back into her chair, just for a moment, her true age seemed to show through the lovely mask she wore.

"There are things you don't know, Naruto."

"Then fill me in. I'm not leaving until I know they are safe."

"Hn, safety is an illusion," her bitter words revealed experience.

"It doesn't even count if they're dead," his urgency was still apparent.

Tsunade lingered on her thoughts for what felt like forever, folding her hands as she stared off to one side. She looked as if she was indecisive on the topic. Finally, she spoke.

"I did it all for her," the blonde leader spoke softly, not making eye contact. "She's been through a great deal; so much so I don't think even time can heal it at this point. I started all this because I care her like my own daughter and I only want to make things right again."

"So you're executing the man she loves?" it didn't make sense.

"Yes, if he allows it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke can live if he can break out."

_There is one condition, _her words still rang in his mind as he looked almost desperately at his life-long rival_. You cannot tell him that Sakura is alive._

"I didn't ask you to save me," was the Uchiha's retort, although it lacked it's usual venom.

"No, but that doesn't mean you're not in need of rescuing," as he said it, the blonde moved around to unlock the shackles from Sasuke's wrists, but to his surprise, the convict wrenched away.

"Stop trying to be a damned hero all the time," a scornful ebony eye was turned on the lighter man as for a moment, an old passion was back in its depths. "If I wanted out, I would be long gone by now."

"I wouldn't have to be a hero if you had any common sense and tried to beat this!" Naruto's anguish cracked his voice.

"That's almost funny coming from you. As if you had any knowledge of common sense."

"At least I'm not the one sulking in chains waiting to die!"

A heavy silence passed over the room with only the dull hum of electronic equipment filling the gap. The two males, once childhood friends and enemies, stared one another down, neither relenting with unblinking eyes. Rage and confusion and hope; it was all there, tangled into a mass of duty and justice. It was war between what was and what should have been, but there was no clear-cut answer.

_He needs to leave on his own accord_, she said it as if it were a simple task. It should have and would have been in the past, but now Uchiha Sasuke was a different man. Perhaps by facing up to his accumulated transgressions he felt as if he was atoning for them. But this wasn't the way to do it. There was still something out there for him to live for. _Someone._

"You're taking the easy way out, Teme," so if reason wasn't the way to change his mind, goading him on was the next best thing.

"You think this has been easy?"

A man to their right began to stir, his soft groan sending a wave of panic through the blonde. He was running out of time.

"I think you're giving up. You're quitting because the game got hard."

Next thing he knew, Naruto had been body-slammed against the frigid stone wall, pressed there by the man still bound. Sasuke's mouth turned up into a snarl, his teeth glistening as he growled through them.

"You don't even know what hard is! You've had your nice cushy life here in Konoha running around playing ninja. You have no _idea _what I've done or been through. I have lost _everything_ and you say I'm taking the easy route?"

It was true. Even now as Sasuke went into a fit of rage, he couldn't summon enough chakra to turn his lone eye red. _But you haven't lost everything…_

"Then prove me wrong. Get out of here and survive with your dismal life," the fox couldn't retract the pleading from his voice, although it was subtle through his scornful tone.

Another grunt sounded from one of the lab technicians, and he knew this was it. They were shinobi too, so they wouldn't stay out for long. Naruto knew this fact even before he infiltrated the room. The way the other man's stare shifted to the side, as if he were listening, told the blonde that Sasuke realized it as well.

"Leave," the traitor stated frostily, not even looking at his rescuer anymore.

Sasuke stepped back and turned his profile to the male, head declined somewhat, releasing his captive.

"Not without you," this wasn't going according to plan.

"This isn't you're choice to make," the darker man snapped. "For once, just back off and let me do what I want."

There was a long, hurtful pause before the blonde hero's shoulders slumped in defeat and he gave a shuttering sigh.

"I'm going to unlock you if you like it or not," and with that the man moved forward with his stolen keys and dropped the cuffs from his friend's wrists. Just touching them, he could feel the thick metal sucking furiously at his energy. He tossed them away quickly.

The fallen nin started to lift their heads, one by one coming to. Sasuke shot his former teammate a glare, signaling him to retreat, but Naruto hesitated. Those sky blue eyes practically begged for the criminal to change his mind, but the last Uchiha held his ground, hands limp at his sides.

"So, I guess…" Naruto dragged the reluctant thought out, "this is goodbye?"

Sasuke inclined his chin slightly in acknowledgement, face as inflexible as ever.

There were tears gathering in the demon vessel's eyes, scrunching his features, "Please reconsider. Run away with me," it was a whispered plea.

"Goodbye, Naruto."

The whimper that escaped from the blonde as he fled sounded like that of a wounded animal. Sasuke didn't watch as his old friend slipped from sight, instead thinking towards the fallen men and a needle that waited for him. This was it.

"I'm the one that killed you. It was all part of a bigger plan," the elder woman's confession rang without faltering, but took a moment to process for her apprentice. "And now it's time for you to begin anew."

"You…you're the one who told all of Konoha I was dead?" the Hokage herself had started such a series of lies and it seemed so unbelievable.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to give you a chance at really living, and not just with the soiled existence I made you endure in the past."

"What if I didn't want another existence? What if I wanted to be happy here in Konoha? This is where I built myself, where all I have resides!" It was all finally sinking in and Sakura suddenly felt used. She was only a marionette in some grand scheme and just now having her strings be revealed. "How dare you take my fate into your hands and… _toy_ with it?"

"Because I could see so much more clearly than you in the end."

"How? You were never around. You received second-hand information and decided to play God with it. Do you think being Hokage grants you the right to do such a thing?"

"I saw that he loves you."

Several heartbeats went by as the pink-haired kunoichi's mouth opened and closed repeatedly before she settled on, "What?"

"I had heard the reports, yes, that Sasuke was found over you and then went raving mad when they pulled him away. It sounded suspicious, but I saw the man as he was ushered to the penitentiary. There was nothing left of his spirit. I knew it was risky, but that's when I developed this plan. He would have been executed anyway, but adding your murder into the mix was to test him – and free you," Tsunade's face softened into something like sympathy. "The moment I mentioned you in the court, he looked so lost and distraught. It was then that I knew. He loves you."

"And yet you sentenced him to die anyway?"

"I couldn't just let him off, Sakura. Nothing is ever that easy."

Of course, how could she think otherwise? This wasn't the movies. Life rarely held happy endings. The young medic suddenly felt very tired. It would have been too perfect if she could just roll over and go back to sleep, never to wake again. She felt her mentor's eyes on her slouching form and turned her glassy green gaze back to the woman.

"So will he die?"

"I sent Naruto after him to talk him into escaping. It's really up to his success, or lack of which. Though I did give him the instruction not to tell Sasuke you're alive."

The kunoichi's mouth fell open, "Why?"

"He's not going to think rationally if he knows you're alive. He would probably storm all of Konoha in search for you, effectively blowing our cover that either one of you is dead. Then I might have to execute him for real."

Sakura wished that didn't make as much sense as it did.

"So it's up to Naruto?"

"It shouldn't have been," a weary, depressed voice sounded from the doorway.

His face looked as wet as her windows, but she knew it wasn't from the rain. As he stepped into the room, the blonde stumbled some, his vision clouded by tears. He made it over to his partner's bed and crumpled, his hands fisting in the sheets as his head dropped onto her lap.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

The shinobi came to with ghastly headaches, each recalling the quiet attack. Honestly, they didn't see it coming, but none would admit that out loud. The leader of the group, Katou – who had the most experience –rose shakily to his feet and glanced about at the others. All were intact thankfully.

"It looks as if they got the prisoner as well, sir," one of the younger men, a light-haired apprentice, said as he stared at the floor.

There was the convict, laying face-down on the cold tiles. His hands were unbound and sprawled, as if someone had released him. He appeared to be out cold.

"Quickly, someone get him over to the chair before he wakes up. I don't know what happened here, but we don't want a repeat of it."

The amateur medic who had spoken before scrambled ahead to do as he was bid. Another stepped forward to help tug their captive off the ground, hulling him to the seat where they would extinguish him. Once there, they went on to buckle his arms and torso to it as the man's dark head rolled to one side. The chair held similar effects as the cuffs, draining those who sat in it of their chakra. The shinobi breathed a soft sigh of relief, knowing now that the difficult part was over and they would be safe to carry out their job. No, it wasn't ever pleasant to take the life of another, but the men and women who entered this place usually always had a good reason and deserved their punishment. What they did here was justice, or so the medic told himself.

"Ready the equipment," his voice sounded more confident as he regained control.

"Yes, sir," the third lab technician, a middle-aged man with long hair panned out.

His locks fell around his face as he opened the Uchiha's shirt, applying the pads that connected to a heart monitor. A moment later, the machine blipped to life with a steady rhythm. Two more round sensors were placed on the man's temples. Brain waves were solid.

"Prepare the syringes."

Three needles were lined up on a tray with three vials beside them accordingly. One was to numb the pain and the second was to put the victim to sleep. The third would make sure he never awoke. The long-haired man proceeded as ordered, carefully filling the chamber of each syringe, tapping out the air and setting them back on the sterile surface in a meticulous formation. By the time the last of the chemicals were put in place, the offender's head began to bob, as if fighting for consciousness.

"Sir, I think he's coming around," the technician reported, casting a dark gaze to his superior.

The head medic stepped forward, his gait tentative. The traitor's lashes fluttered, and while the chair was designed with the healers' safety in mind, he couldn't help but feel nervous. This was an Uchiha, after all, and with that list of felonies against him, who knew what someone like that was capable of?

When a foggy black eye revealed itself, shifting throughout the room with what appeared to be confusion, panic set in.

"Gentlemen, we can fill out the charts later; let's get this over with." The delusional man in the chair opened his mouth, muttering incoherently. This only fed the medic's urgency, "Now."

"But Katou-sama," the youngest if the group started, only to be stopped short with a harsh stare from his director.

"The computers are already recording information," the long-haired medic supplied in a monotone drawl. "The middle ground of explaining the process to the prisoner is the only step we're skipping."

"Oh," the youth nodded, still feeling uneasy over their course of action, but he was the rookie and didn't understand short cuts around formalities.

"Proceed," their overseer instructed, shuffling through papers to read over Sasuke's charges as the other men alcohol-swabbed the captive's inner elbow.

As the list rambled on, the senior of the two technicians ejected a few drops of the numbing serum from the hollow needle, his face blank.

"Do you understand your allegations?" it was a pointless question, but a necessity for the documentation.

The bound man blinked up at the medic, his brow ruffling before exuding a low, ambiguous grunt. He didn't seem to really comprehend the situation, but that might have been a blessing. It was certainly better than fighting with the male. Katou nodded at the man posed with syringe in hand, signaling the commencement of the execution. It only took three heartbeats for the tech to empty the chamber into Sasuke's arm.

The ebony-locked man cringed once punctured, staring down at the entry wound. He blinked again, wobbling in his seat some as if drunk.

"Wha-?" his speech was slurred and motion labored as he lifted his head to the man readying the next needle. "No…" he started to form words as he registered what was taking place. Futilely, the Uchiha began to struggle, tugging at the restraints that held his arms and upper body tightly in place. The monitors attached to him burst to life, becoming erratic.

"Don't worry," the head of the group said in a gentle tone that was obviously forced, "you won't feel a thing in a minute."

Still, the hostage strained against the inevitable, though his efforts were soon slowed.

"But I don…" the words drabbled off as his once dignified mouth went slack, flapping still without success. The man's legs jerked before they too became affected by the drug. A solitary, onyx eye was the only means of expression left, looking horrified in its wideness.

No need for permission, the second of the injection series was given and within a minute, even the terror in that orb was snubbed out. The heart monitor slowed to a steady pace as he was lulled back into a state of unawareness. He went completely limp.

"Yuki," the eldest of the three looked at the young medic who appeared for all the world to be sick, "would you like to do the honors?"

The man, barely out of boyhood, cast his overly-innocent gaze to his commander, then to the syringe being offered. What choice did he have? If he refused, it would take years to regain any respect from his coworkers. Not one to be labeled squeamish, Yuki stepped forward and took the small instrument, dripping it as the other had once before. His uncertainty must have shown.

"It's just like giving any other shot; don't be afraid."

"Sir," he nodded slowly and approached the sedated criminal.

With a shaking hand, the novice pressed the tip into the other's clammy skin and flinched. Nothing happened. The infamous traitor of Konoha didn't react at all. He pushed the plunger down, the poison leaking into an overused vein. A moment that seemed like an eternity later, the electronic beep, once just white noise in the room, grew into a fixed, high-pitched hum.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead.

"Lady Tsunade," a meek voice came from the door.

The blonde lifted her head from the scene of her apprentice and successor grieving to glare at the small nurse in the passageway. The girl shrank under such a scolding frown, but spoke despite her intimidation.

"The coroner's office called. They want you to come down to," she paused looking at the members of Konoha's notorious Team Seven, hesitating to continue, "…to sign some papers."

"Paperwork can wait. There are much more important matters I have to address, as you can see. If they call again, inform them I am in the middle of a meeting or something. Sound convincing."

"But Hokage-sama, it's in regards to," again, the medic stopped abruptly before mouthing, "the Uchiha," behind her hand.

Tsunade was tempted to tell the girl to stick him on ice and she'd be there later, but to do so would be insensitive to her company. She had never really cared for the male, but at least she could be considerate to those who did. With a sigh, the leader rose from her spot on Sakura's bed and made a flimsy excuse for her departure, promising to return after while. If nothing else, it would give the two time to themselves.

"This had better be good," she grumbled as she followed the nurse out, then making her way to the morgue.

It was obligatory that she confirm all executions of prisoners, identifying them, cause of death, and so on. It usually didn't take much more than a glimpse and a signature, so why would it be so pressing now?

"Lady Hokage," the head of the coronary team bowed his head as she entered the chilly, sanitary room of the examination.

With a returning nod, she picked up his chart and scanned the facts. Everything seemed to be in order. Chocolate eyes looked over at the body beneath a customary white sheet lying on the operating table.

"If you would," a gesture toward the sheet.

But as it was drawn back, Tsunade couldn't help the curse that slipped through her lips, "That son of a bitch."

The dark head that greeted her belonged to a man named Shinji – one of the lab techs that often carried out death sentence procedures. His long hair was swept away from his face and the Y-incision marks were distinct by his shoulders.

"Ma'am, we have a killer on the loose," the physician, as if seeing the body for the first time, spoke over her shoulder.

"No, this one's our fault. I'll take care of it," the woman's voice was controlled as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out another death form. Gazing over to the man, there was a distinct twinkle in her eye. "I trust this information will not leave this room?"

"Ah," the medic looked taken aback for a moment before waving his hands, "No, of course not, Hokage-sama. It's strictly confidential."

"Good. Thank you; that is all."

Not knowing what to make of the situation – that body had been Uchiha Sasuke just an hour before – the examiner stumbled from the area, going to busy himself elsewhere. The lady watched him go before filling out another chart. She put Shinji down for congestive heart failure. Once complete, Tsunade recovered the corpse and filed both reports.

"Sakura, say your goodbyes."

The rosette nin looked up at her mentor from Naruto's shoulder, eyes swollen and raw, "Huh? Why?"

"Because you've only got one chance."

Those were the words that spoke themselves over and over as she ran. Only one chance to catch up with him; only one chance before he disappeared forever.

_'He's in the disguise of a man with long, dark hair. He may seem average to the untrained eye, so be careful who you overlook._' That eliminated the whole of one-third of the village. The odds were so beyond Sakura's favor, but she pressed on regardless of them. _'And don't forget your own circumstances, as well. There is no one else who has hair like yours, so be discrete if nothing else.'_ Changing her hair color to her default chestnut was the least of her problems now. Tsunade had given her a quick healing, repairing the last of her wounds from the week or so before, but the kunoichi's energy levels were barely up to par. Waves of dizziness still struck her mid-stride, but Sakura ignored them – resolute to find her target.

It didn't help that Sasuke had gotten a significant head-start. For all she knew, he could have booked it out of Konoha, never looking back. It wasn't as if he had anything to wait on. Sakura shook the thought off and scanned the crowd, most under umbrellas to guard against the drizzle that lingered over the region. So far, she stopped four men, but one look into their inquisitive eyes and she knew none of them were him. She would recognize him, _feel_ him, but she was running out of time.

_'Goodbye, Sakura-chan,' the light was gone from her best friend's face when she embraced him._

_'You make it sound like it's forever.'_

_'Isn't it?' maybe that was supposed to be the intention._

_'No. I won't let it be forever,' she had smiled with that hollow hope of a person who hit rock bottom and only had to scratch their way back up._

_'I'll hunt you down if that's not a promise.'_

_'Oh, I know you will.'_

A tiny smile spread over the shinobi's lips as she fought back tears. She was abandoning everything and all for what? A chance. Even if he was already gone, Sakura knew that with some firm determination, she would make more of them. No, this wasn't it. She wouldn't curl up and wait like in the past. She knew what she wanted and wasn't against fighting for it. _I won't quit!_

But by the time she reached the gates to the city, the only real exit, it appeared as if she were too late. There was no one in sight except for the guards at their posts.

"Excuse me," she addressed them. A twinge of recognition flickered on their faces and Sakura remembered to lower her voice an octave, putting a little foreign dialect to it. "Have you seen a man with long hair pass by here?"

"Not today, miss," one answered, "Is he a tradesman?"

She shook her wet, brown head, "Thank you."

Did that mean he was still here? She had bee-lined to the gate, so maybe. All of a sudden it struck her. No, Sasuke never took conventional means to Konoha. Her mind took her back to their habitual meeting grounds – on the training field. Without thought of her disguise as a civilian, Sakura took to the rooftops at her swiftest pace, praying she could move fast enough over the slick tiles.

Of course, she couldn't.

Panting, bottle-green eyes searched the area frantically, hunting for any sign of the male. A few seconds later, her dull senses caught up with her, as well as a faint chakra signature. He had definitely been here. Where he went was another issue altogether.

Forcing the lump from her throat and her legs to move, Sakura sprinted forward, kicking up mud and grass in her wake, and leapt into the trees. Exhaustion be damned, the kunoichi reached out with all she had for another trace of the escapee. Countless minutes of incessant circles went by before she discovered his trail, headed for the east. Her skin was carved into from the branches she neglected to dodge and her reserves of energy were way past depleted when she finally spotted the man. He was only a speck, maybe a cast shadow or trick of the patchy light, but he was moving and looked solid enough to pursue.

_Oh, God, what do I say? 'Surprise!'?_ What a foolish thing to think of now.

Mustering every spare ounce of will she had left, Sakura transported herself in front of the long-haired man, causing him to slam into her. Unable to react, limbs tangled and footing lost on damp bark, both shinobi were sent tumbling to the ground below. The male, with another in his arms, instinctively twisted so when they landed, it was his back that took the blow. It was a few seconds for either of them to recover.

"Excuse me, sir," the feminine voice said rather breathlessly, "but do you have authorization to be in this forest?"

Slowly, Sakura picked her upper body off his, bracing herself by the arms on each side of his shoulders. As she gazed down into a much older, unfamiliar face, a pang of regret stabbed her in the chest. Was she wrong again? But slowly, a depthless charcoal eye opened to meet hers, the other skewed by mahogany locks. No, this was him; it had to be. He stared at her, almost unseeing, as she reached out a trembling hand to brush back the obscuring bangs. A gasp past through her parted lips. There was nothing there. A pink socket. He was never able to fully alter those clan-given eyes.

"Sasuke," she rasped, all other words eluding her mind.

But as soon as his name left her throat, Sakura found herself slammed to the soft ground harshly, said man pinning her to it.

"Don't," he spat, his lips pulling back into a resentful sneer. "Don't say my name. You're not real – you can't possibly be."

"But I am," the woman started weakly, her voice caught up with emotion. Unable to hold her cover any longer, brunette hair bled back to the natural rose hue. Maybe if he could see…

"Shut up! I don't know who put you up to this, or…" but it didn't make sense, what he was about to say. No one knew he wasn't in that executioner's chair or where he was headed if they found out. Sure, the genjutsu might have worn off on that body by now, but they couldn't have figured it out this quickly. "You can't be real," he whispered again callously. "You're dead."

"So are you."

"Yes, I am. I've been dead for years, but the final killing blow was when," the male stopped, clenching foreign teeth as grief visibly shook him. Unwilling to reveal vulnerability too long, he allowed rage to take its place. "When I let you die!" he shouted in her face, fingers digging bruises into her arms. "I watched you go with that – that _fucking smile_, so don't you_ dare_ haunt me now! Just leave me be."

Sakura had never seen this proud man mourn, in all his days with all his losses. But now she watched with the deepest anguish as tears cascaded from his single eye and dribbled onto her cheek and neck. He went to release her, to turn away from the phantom that adhered to his conscience, but she caught the Uchiha by the hair, dragging him to her chest. Sasuke didn't struggle, but collapsed, clinging to what he perceived as his memory. Sakura didn't notice as she held him that her own tears manifested and fell to mingle in his sooty locks, the masquerade falling away from his true body.

"We'll be ghosts together," she muttered near his ear after a long while, her fingers tracing down his soaked back.

Slowly, Sasuke lifted his dark head, his too pale face puffy around the edges. His thin lips parted and breath scratched between them as he stared at her, looking as if he'd just now seen her for the first time. There were twigs tangled in her hair and soil splattered her cheek. A number of cuts etched her arms and chest, but the way her jade eyes shown so brightly behind new, unshed tears, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. More _alive_.

"Tell me this isn't real," he eventually whispered, bringing a grimy palm to her clammy face. "Or that I've grown delusional. I watched you die. How-?"

"It's a secret, just like us."

Somehow, that spoke all the truth in the world. This wasn't about the village, this didn't revolve around a clan. They were as spirits to wander the land, to grow into legends in their own right. They had the opportunity to start over with only a few to know the jumbled web that brought them there.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you," the woman mumbled against his lips once they met at last. The man pulled back to give her a questionable gaze. "I hate you."

A smirk slid over his mouth before abducting that of the kunoichi's feverishly. A minute past before he retracted again to say, "I hate you, too, Sakura. I always will."

_**Emery – The Secret**_

_On the way to grey  
I could hardly wait  
to see you again  
to feel your hands._

Covering me  
till the storm is done  
what seemed to be the end  
was not the end at all.

When I hear the rain  
should I be afraid?  
For my, for my  
for my... life.

Why do you look at me that way?  
I told you that I was too busy to see you.  
I would never keep a secret from you  
from you.

Is it over?  
I am fine.  
Thank you dearly  
for your time.

I'll be leaving  
don't you cry  
I'll be back soon  
at least I'll try.

Can't you see?  
There is no time to think  
selfishly.

Yesterday's gone  
tomorrow's here.  
Can't turn back now  
I won't quit.

I still love you.  
I swear,  
I always will.

I always will  
I always will.

**Author's Note II:** Thank you all for reading. :Bows:


End file.
